L'envol des papillons
by shinobu24
Summary: La vie de Felicity est sur le point de basculer et elle va découvrir un monde qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. UA, Olicity
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle histoire en vingt chapitres que je publierai une fois par semaine, toujours le mercredi. J'explore un nouvel univers et j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**J'en profite pour remercier celles qui sont passées sur le recueil "Sorrows and Hope".**

**Encore un mot pour ma beta adorée Delicity-Unicorn, devenue irremplaçable. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

La petite maison au bout de la rue baignait dans une douce torpeur. Une fenêtre entrouverte laissait entrer un léger courant d'air qui agitait mollement le rideau en lin transparent. Les rayons du soleil qui parvenaient à l'intérieur frappaient le vase en verre soufflé et éclaboussaient la pièce d'un voile de couleurs chaudes. La tranquillité régnait jusqu'à ce que le claquement de la porte d'entrée fasse vibrer l'air.

\- « Maman ! », cria la jeune fille blonde alors qu'elle laissait tomber son sac à dos sur le fauteuil en toile. Pas de cuir dans cette maison, sa mère ne voulait pas s'asseoir sur la peau tannée d'un animal qui n'avait rien demandé.

Felicity retira ses ballerines et traversa la pièce, pieds nus en savourant la sensation du carrelage frais, pour se rendre à la cuisine. Elle inspira et reconnu l'encens que sa mère avait fait brûler aujourd'hui, une odeur de sauge blanche imprégnait encore les lieux. Pour l'instant le fond de l'air était encore supportable mais dans quelques jours, Las Vegas suffoquerait sous une chape de chaleur. Elle n'était pas toujours d'accord avec sa mère, un peu trop bohème pour elle et quand elle commençait à lui tenir un discours mystico-new age, elle lui parlait technologie et intelligence artificielle. C'était puéril, elle le savait, mais elle avait un esprit cartésien qui s'était renforcé au fil des années en rébellion. Elle avait également troqué ses robes de petites filles sages par des vêtements sombres, ne portait plus que des jeans et baskets et le tout accompagné d'un maquillage aux tendances gothiques mais son look avait de nouveau changé depuis quelques temps.

A part ce point de divergence avec sa mère, elles s'entendaient plutôt bien. Elles étaient toutes les deux, son père s'était fait la malle il y a quelques années, ça l'avait meurtri et elle avait repoussé sa mère, la rendant responsable de son départ. Elle lui en avait voulu pendant un long moment mais en grandissant elle s'était rendue compte de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour elle et cette rancœur s'était reportée sur son père. Ça les avait finalement soudées un peu plus. Elle attrapa un verre dans le placard en hauteur et ouvrit le frigo à la recherche du pichet de limonade, elle ne buvait pratiquement que ça quand l'été arrivait, un rappel de son enfance qu'elle n'était pas prête d'abandonner.

Felicity but une longue gorgée de sa boisson en appréciant la fraîcheur et la légère acidité. Elle visa son sac à dos et le laissa abandonné sur le fauteuil avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre. Le silence continuait de régner et elle l'apprécia. Quand sa mère ferait irruption dans la maison, elle remplirait l'air de ses piaillements incessants mais pour l'instant tout était calme et reposant grâce à leur maison qui se situait loin du strip et des quartiers chauds de la ville. Elle avait besoin de ça en revenant du lycée, elle attrapa la pierre qu'elle portait en collier et qui reposait sur sa peau pour la rouler entre ses doigts et son esprit dériva.

C'était déjà la fin de l'année scolaire, il ne restait que quelques examens à passer mais elle pouvait s'en dispenser. Son travail était pratiquement parfait même avec son année d'avance, c'était l'histoire et la littérature qui faisaient baisser sa moyenne alors qu'elle excellait dans les sciences. Mais à la rentrée, elle serait dans son élément à Boston. En pensant à cette future année, un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension la gagnait. Elle vivrait seule, avec un peu de chance, sur le campus et elle passerait ses jours à étudier des matières qui la passionnaient.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit et se laissa tomber en arrière en fermant les yeux. C'était une période où le lycée s'électrisait. Il y avait les examens bien sûr mais il y avait surtout le bal de fin d'année et pour elle c'était le dernier. Son petit ami l'avait invitée et même s'il n'était plus en âge d'être au lycée, il lui assurait qu'il était impatient de l'accompagner. Ray, tout comme elle, était passionné par les sciences et il avait fini le lycée depuis deux ans. Il s'était lancé dans la recherche grâce à un concours qu'il avait gagné et maintenant il passait ses journées à perfectionner ses idées.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un congrès qui se tenait dans un des hôtels de la ville. Felicity travaillait dans ce lieu grâce aux connaissances de sa mère et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui poser des questions quand elle avait vu le titre de sa communication, « Intelligence artificielle et futur ». Elle avait dû finir son service mais au lieu de partir sans s'attarder comme toujours, cette fois-ci, elle avait passé la soirée à parler une langue qu'elle adorait en découvrant avec plaisir les projets de recherche de ce jeune homme.

Ray était un garçon gentil, doux et passionné. Ils n'avaient pas prêté réellement attention à leur différence d'âge. Même si elle n'était que de trois ans et qu'elle finissait sa dernière année de lycée, ils avaient principalement prêté attention à leur intellect et Felicity se sentait enfin comprise. Pour ne rien gâché, il était charmant et la première nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble avait été plus que satisfaisante. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, son comportement avait évolué et sa rébellion s'était assagie. Elle sourit en pensant à leur histoire en sentant son cœur gonflé d'amour et de contentement. Elle avait une vie parfaite et son rêve était à portée de main.

Elle se redressa en position assise avec l'intention d'aller trouver sa mère. Elle devait être dans le jardin, son service au casino ne commençait que dans quelques heures. Elle sortit de sa chambre, enfila une paire de sandales et se dirigea vers la porte donnant sur l'arrière de la maison. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrait et laissait apparaître sa mère.

Le sourire de Felicity se figea avant de disparaître en rencontrant le regard affolé de Donna. Celle-ci la percuta de plein fouet et elle sentit ses mains s'accrocher à ses épaules pour la retenir et l'empêcher de tomber.

\- « Suis-moi et ne discute pas », en lui attrapant la main pour la tirer derrière elle. Felicity ferma la bouche, ravalant toutes ses interrogations alors que le regard de sa mère la choquait.

Donna couru dans le salon avec l'intention de traverser la maison mais un bruit digne de l'apocalypse résonna et elle se jeta au sol à genoux, en entraînant sa fille avec elle. Elle la prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle la recouvrait de son corps pour la protéger au mieux. Autour d'elles le bruit mortel emplissait l'air et le monde.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux et se dégagea un peu de sa mère. Elle vit le vase coloré éclater dans un bruit retentissant et s'éparpiller sur le sol. Elle tourna la tête et vit des balles s'encastrer dans le mur et exploser tout ce qui se dressait sur leur chemin. On leur tirait dessus et cette idée s'imposait à son esprit sans qu'elle la comprenne.

Le bruit assourdissant se calma et Felicity resta prostrée sans pouvoir bouger, le regard écarquillé, ses yeux analysant les dégâts autour d'elles. Elle fut ramenée brutalement à la situation quand Donna posa ses mains sur ses joues pour lui attraper le visage pour qu'elle la regarde. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent mais elle restait choquée. Elle voyait sa mère parler mais n'entendait rien, ne comprenait rien alors que les battements erratiques de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles, ainsi qu'un bourdonnement dû au soudain silence qui couvraient les paroles affolées. Elle sentit la pression autour de sa tête s'intensifier et les mots parvinrent à sa compréhension.

\- « Felicity ! Bébé ! Tu dois faire ce que je te dis », d'une voix précipitée. « Tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi ».

Elle hocha la tête lentement en posant la main sur le sol pour se redresser, elle sentit un éclat de verre pénétrer sa peau mais aucune douleur ne remonta le long de son nerf. Elle leva la main pour regarder un léger filet de sang s'en échapper et sa mère attira à nouveau son attention.

Donna avait un regard agité mais sa voix était ferme. Elle donnait des ordres et Felicity se fit la remarque que c'était sans doute la première fois que sa mère était aussi directive. Ses yeux bleus d'habitude si rieurs étaient en ce moment remplis de peur. Elle sentit son corps être envahi d'une terreur prête à tout raser sur son passage mais la voix de sa mère la tint à distance.

\- « Tu dois faire ce que je te dis

\- La police… », son regard à la recherche de son sac à dos posé sur le fauteuil et qui contenait son portable.

\- « Non… ils ne pourront rien faire » et Felicity retrouva le regard de sa mère encore plus perplexe. « Tu dois m'écouter », en jetant un regard autour de la pièce. « On se lève et on court jusqu'à la voiture. Et tu ne te retournes pas… quoi qu'il arrive tu ne te retournes pas ».

Felicity sentit sa gorge se serrer et des larmes inonder ses yeux alors qu'elle secouait négativement la tête.

\- « Ce n'est pas une discussion ma chérie », d'une voix plus dure. « Tu as compris. Tu ne te retournes pas, tu cours et si on est séparées tu fuis, le plus loin possible… », alors que sa voix faiblissait et qu'elle caressait ses joues de ses pouces.

Donna tenta de ne pas penser au pire, de rester concentrée sur la situation et leurs chances de s'en sortir vivantes mais elle devait préparer sa fille. Elle aurait dû être plus dure et tout lui raconter avant mais c'était trop tard. Elle lui fit un signe de tête et elles commencèrent à se redresser en surveillant autour d'elles. Felicity étouffa un cri en entendant le bruit d'une porte qu'on défonce et avant qu'elles aient pu être totalement debout, un homme entrait dans la pièce. Donna fit volte-face et se mit devant sa fille pour la protéger alors qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière sous le regard joueur de l'homme. Elle surveillait ses réactions et attendait le bon moment pour donner l'ordre à sa fille de s'enfuir.

Felicity releva la tête et vit l'homme qui leur avait tiré dessus. Il avait l'air d'un militaire en mission, un pantalon treillis, une veste en cuir et un fusil qu'il tenait d'une main d'un air désinvolte. Il faisait peur et ce qui terrifia le plus Felicity c'était le dispositif qu'il portait sur l'œil droit. Une lumière rougeâtre fluctuante s'en dégageait et l'hypnotisait. Elle se retrouvait statufiée derrière sa mère, les pieds ancrés dans le sol. Son regard dévia et elle vit son sourire qui lui glaça le sang.

\- « Salut les filles », d'une voix amusée.

\- « Laissez la partir », tenta Donna sans attendre en maintenant Felicity dans son dos. Ce qu'elle avait de plus important dans la vie se cramponnait à elle et elle ferait tout pour sauver sa fille. « Vous avez dû être envoyé pour moi… », continua-t-elle. « Je promets de ne pas tenter de fuir si vous la laissez...

\- Non… », gémit Felicity en resserrant ses doigts sur la main de sa mère.

\- C'est pas faux », répondit l'homme d'une voix calme, « mais je suis sûr qu'on me donnera quelques billets en plus si je m'occupe aussi de ta fille. »

Donna fit un pas en arrière en repoussant Felicity. Elle pouvait admettre l'idée de sa mort mais surement pas de celle de sa propre fille.

\- « Surement pas non », d'un ton affirmé où vibrait toute sa volonté.

Felicity ne parvenait toujours pas à concevoir que tout ce qui arrivait était réel. Comment sa vie si tranquille avait pu basculer aussi brusquement dans une réalité digne d'un film d'horreur ? Sa mère ne lâchait rien face à cet homme et elle découvrait un nouvel aspect de sa personnalité qui était d'habitude si douce et insouciante. Elle n'eut pas plus le temps de s'appesantir sur toutes ces idées que l'homme levait son fusil dans l'intention de les viser.

Donna ne réfléchit pas, elle se jeta en avant et attrapa l'arme sous le regard d'incompréhension du tueur tout en criant à sa fille de fuir. Elle sentit la prise de ses mains libérer son corps, elle remercia le ciel intérieurement qu'elle n'ait pas discuté et se focalisa sur l'homme avant que celui-ci ne reprenne ses esprits. Elle le déstabilisa avec un coup de pied bien placé et suivit Felicity sans attendre.

Felicity avait le souffle court, elle ne sentait pas réellement son corps et son esprit ne réfléchissait pas. Il n'y avait plus que son instinct qui parlait, il avait pris le contrôle et une seule idée s'imposait, sauver sa vie. Elle attrapa les clés de la voiture qui était posées près de la porte d'entrée et se jeta dans la clarté encore chaude de cette fin de journée. Elle tourna la tête pour vérifier où se trouvait sa mère et la vit juste derrière elle avec soulagement. Elle déverrouilla la voiture et lui tendit les clés avant qu'elles ne se jettent sur les portes qu'elles ouvrirent à la volée.

Les doigts de Donna agrippèrent les clés comme les serres d'un oiseau sa proie, son cœur précipita ses battement quand elle eut du mal à mettre la clé dans le contact. Son esprit était scindé en deux, la peur que leur agresseur ne les rattrape ou ne leur tire dessus alors que l'autre partie se projetait sur ce qu'elle devait faire pour fuir. Elle finit par démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue en entendant quelques balles fuser, ses doigts se resserrant sur le volant jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures. Elle donna un coup de volant alors qu'elle faillit percuter une voiture venant de sa droite et Felicity lâcha un glapissement de peur en attachant sa ceinture.

Donna se borna à rouler en respectant les limitations de vitesse pour éviter d'être arrêtée par la police et en restant sur des routes fréquentées. Il lui semblait qu'elles auraient moins de chance de se faire attaquer si elles n'étaient pas seules. Elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Felicity qui surveillait les alentours et redoutait le moment où les questions viendraient. Elle commença à respirer plus facilement alors qu'elle ne voyait rien de suspect dans ses rétroviseurs.

Felicity observait autour d'elle sans savoir ce qu'elle devait surveiller. Tout s'était passé trop vite et pourtant quand elle s'était retrouvée face à cet homme et qu'elle avait couru jusqu'à la voiture, elle avait eu l'impression que le temps se décomposait et s'étirait pour ne plus finir. Elle serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre et sentit son corps se mettre à trembler légèrement. Le flot d'adrénaline dans ses veines se calmait et la laissait désorientée. Elle se tourna vers sa mère qui gardait le regard concentré sur la route mais elle voyait la tension maintenir son corps alerte.

\- « Où tu vas ? On doit aller à la police… », en se rendant compte qu'elles passaient devant le commissariat et que Donna ne ralentissait pas.

\- « Non ils ne pourront rien faire », en surveillant le trafic pour éviter de regarder sa fille et se confronter à son regard.

\- « Mais on nous a attaqué ! », la voix chargée d'incompréhension.

\- « Ne discute pas », ordonna Donna d'une voix dure en se tournant vers elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle s'en voulut dans l'instant. Sa fille était terrorisée et elle ne l'aidait pas à ne rien vouloir lui expliquer. « Laisse-moi sortir de la ville », reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Elle tendit la main et chercha celle de sa fille. Elle la trouva et la serra un moment en déglutissant difficilement.

Elles sortirent de la ville au bout d'un quart d'heure et à peine le panneau de Las Vegas, invitant les touristes à revenir rapidement, était franchi que Felicity se tourna vers sa mère.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Des questions simples et claires qu'elle avait eu le temps de préparer dans ce silence pesant mais les réponses n'étaient pas aussi évidentes.

Donna prit une profonde inspiration avant de soupirer, appréhendant la réaction de sa fille. Felicity la regardait sans rien dire en attendant sa réponse. Elle voyait sa mère lutter et chercher la meilleure façon de lui annoncer ce qui était responsable de cette tentative de meurtre et son sang se glaça en se rendant compte de cette vérité. Elles avaient failli mourir. Donna ouvrit la bouche avant de la fermer, marmonna et se lança enfin.

\- « Tu sais…, on devrait attendre de trouver un coin tranquille pour discuter… », tenta-t-elle.

\- « Hors de question ! On a failli mourir je veux savoir pourquoi. » Donna tourna rapidement la tête pour regarder sa fille avant de reposer son regard sur la route. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur central pour gagner encore quelques secondes.

\- « C'est… je… tu sais pour ce que je t'ai déjà raconté. » Felicity fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? », d'une voix tendue. Elle avait peur et ne voulait pas jouer aux devinettes.

\- « Tu n'as jamais voulu y croire… tu aimais ça pourtant quand tu étais petite… mais avec le temps… je ne sais pas… pourtant je ne t'ai jamais menti » d'une voix serrée.

\- « De quoi tu parles ? », en se redressant sur son fauteuil alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit qu'elle repoussait de toutes ses forces.

\- « J'ai arrêté de t'en parler », en lui jetant un regard peiné. « Ça nous éloignait et je ne voulais pas…

\- Non…

\- …surtout après que ton père soit parti…

\- Non… c'est pas vrai », d'une voix suppliante.

\- « Mais même si je n'en parle plus, ce n'est pas pour ça que ça n'existe plus…

\- Tu vas pas ramener ça sur le tapis ? », en regardant sa mère choquée.

\- « Tu as eu la preuve aujourd'hui…

\- Mais t'es complètement folle, c'est pas vrai. J'ai eu la preuve de quoi ?

\- Felicity », l'appela Donna en se contenant pour ne pas plus la brusquer.

\- « Tu as fait une connerie à ton travail c'est ça ?

\- Ça suffit », lui intima sa mère d'une voix plus directive mais elle était au bord d'une crise de nerf. Elle avait besoin de réponses et sa mère était en train de lui raconter n'importe quoi.

\- « C'est ça ou tu es complètement timbrée », d'une voix affolée qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus du tout comme ses émotions alors qu'elle s'agitait sur son fauteuil.

\- « Ça suffit ! », cria cette fois Donna d'une voix forte en se tournant vers elle et un bruit de casse retentit.

Felicity se colla dans son siège en tournant la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Une trace lézardait de haut en bas du parebrise du côté passager. Son regard se focalisa sur la marque nette causée par une balle qui avait fragilisé le verre. Donna glissa une nouvelle fois sa main sur les siennes et sentit le léger tremblement qui la parcourait. Elle allait rouler encore un moment et elles feraient une pause, elles en avaient bien besoin.

* * *

**Voila pour ce premier chapitre. Le mystère est encore complet mais les réponses vont arriver rapidement.**

**Merci pour votre lecture, à mercredi. Je vous embrasse. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes. Je suis heureuse que ce début vous ait plu, merci pour vos commentaires et vos mises en follow. **

**Je vous ai laissé mercredi avec un mystère et un tas de questions qui vont trouver leurs réponses. **

**Olicity-love: contente que ce début te plaise. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises **

**Ally84: cette histoire se compose de 20 chapitres, publié tous les mercredis. Le mystère va se dévoiler et tu vas avoir quelques réponses. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises**

**Un dernier mot pour ma beta toujours présente. Je t'embrasse fort Delicity-Unicorn.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Donna ralentit et rejoignit le parking d'un dinner sur le bord de la route. Elles avaient roulé depuis assez longtemps dans une ambiance tendue pour pouvoir prendre le temps de se reposer et de manger un morceau. Felicity, le regard perdu à travers la vitre, n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis leur dispute et elle n'avait pas osé aborder de nouveau le sujet. Peut-être qu'une fois l'estomac plein ça se passerait mieux, elle pouvait toujours espérer.

Il y avait quelques voitures déjà garées et depuis l'extérieur, leur parvenait une douce odeur de viande grillée qui fit gargouiller l'estomac de Felicity et lui retourna le cœur à la fois. Elles descendirent de voiture et Felicity frissonna à la fraîcheur de l'air. Elles avaient roulé assez longtemps pour s'éloigner de Las Vegas et se trouvaient maintenant au Nouveau Mexique. Elle suivit sa mère en la surveillant du coin de l'œil. Elle paraissait avoir pris dix ans en quelques heures, ses lèvres n'esquissant aucun sourire, son regard plus sombre, et pourtant son comportement ne laissait rien paraître. Elle baissa la tête, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son short en s'inquiétant de partir ainsi sans rien et sans savoir où elles allaient.

Elles franchirent le seuil, les clients ne s'intéressant pas à elles alors qu'une serveuse les accueillait chaleureusement. Felicity suivit sa mère jusqu'à la table du fond, Donna s'assit sur la banquette faisant face à l'entrée et sa fille face à elle. La serveuse les rejoignit, bloc en main prête à prendre leur commande. Donna attrapa le menu plastifié posé sur la table et commanda un hamburger et son regard se posa sur Felicity.

\- « J'ai pas faim », marmonna celle-ci.

\- « Deux hamburgers, un milkshake à la fraise et l'autre à la vanille », commanda Donna en regardant la serveuse et en ignorant la réponse de sa fille. Elle n'avait peut-être pas faim mais elle devait manger, la route était encore longue.

\- « Je ne le mangerai pas », affirma Felicity en regardant sa mère et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- « Bien alors tu l'emporteras », répondit-elle calmement en regardant à l'extérieur par la vitre qui longeait tout le dinner et ignorant la mauvaise humeur de celle-ci.

Donna essayait de préparer ce qu'elle devait expliquer à sa fille, ce qu'il était important d'aborder et ce qui pouvait attendre. Felicity de son côté avait l'esprit focalisé sur les derniers mots de sa mère et appréhendait ce qu'elle allait lui apprendre. Cette dernière se leva et interpella la serveuse en s'installant au comptoir.

Felicity la regarda faire sans bouger de sa place, la serveuse lui indiqua un poste téléphonique et sa mère se dirigea vers le coin, décrocha et enfonça quelques pièces dans la fente qu'elle entendit glisser. Elle composa un numéro et Felicity resta médusée à voir quelqu'un utiliser un téléphone fixe en composant un numéro appris par cœur. Qui faisait ça à leur époque ? Surement ceux qui étaient en fuite et qui ne devaient pas utiliser leur portable de peur d'être tracé. Elle eut le réflexe de chercher son portable pour l'éteindre mais elle se figea. Elle n'avait pas de portable, pas de papiers, pas d'argent et se sentit encore plus dépourvue.

Donna raccrocha un peu soulagée et la rejoignit pour se glisser à nouveau à sa place en soupirant. Felicity lui jeta un regard rapide en mourant d'envie de lui demander à qui elle avait téléphoné, mais elles restèrent toutes les deux silencieuses en s'ignorant jusqu'à ce que leur commande arrive.

Donna commença à manger, sans prêter attention à sa fille et celle-ci commença à picorer ses frites au bout de quelques minutes. Elle évita de sourire à sa petite victoire mais elle savait que Felicity ne résistait jamais à un hamburger et à un milkshake. Elles mangèrent toujours en silence et quand Donna eut terminé, elle attrapa son milkshake à la vanille et s'adossa à la banquette. Elle aspira la glace et apprécia la douceur du parfum, son regard se promenant sur Felicity. C'était une jeune femme parfaite, douce, intelligente, belle, gentille mais parfois elle avait des idées un peu trop bornées… en mettant en avant son esprit qu'elle qualifiait de cartésien.

\- « Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé… », commença-t-elle « ce que j'en sais en tout cas mais je te demande de ne pas m'interrompre » en reposant lentement son milkshake sur la table. Felicity laissa tomber la frite qu'elle avait en main, s'adossa à la banquette et hocha la tête. Donna prit une inspiration et se jeta à l'eau. « Cet homme est venu pour me… nous tuer », alors que sa voix faiblissait au souvenir de la terreur qu'elle avait ressenti au risque que sa fille soit blessée, voire pire. « Et pas à cause de mon travail mais à cause de ce que tu sais.

\- Hum », en reniflant avec un léger rire méprisant en baissant la tête.

\- « Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai », répondit Donna sans attendre. « Tu peux nier de toutes tes forces, ça ne changera rien au fait que nous sommes des sorcières ! », asséna-t-elle d'une voix chuchotée mais assez froide qui conduisit Felicity à se recroqueviller sur son siège en relevant les yeux dans le regard de sa mère.

Donna n'employait jamais ce mot, il était devenu tabou à cause d'elle et des remarques incessantes qu'elle avait fait ces dernières années concernant le mythe des sorcières qui les conduisaient toujours à des disputes sévères. Mais l'entendre dire à voix haute dans un lieu publique, quelques heures après avoir été victime d'une tentative de meurtre, lui donnait beaucoup plus d'aura. Felicity perdit son souffle et déglutit difficilement en se sentant épinglée par le regard direct et sérieux de sa mère. Ses iris d'habitude si rassurants étaient froids et elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieuse.

\- « Tu n'as jamais trouvé étrange de ressentir….où de deviner certaines choses ?

\- J'ai de la chance.

\- C'est un peu plus que ça… », un sourire en coin, triste, étirant doucement ses lèvres alors qu'elle secouait la tête, reconnaissant bien là sa fille. Elle pouvait croire en la chance mais pas aux sorcières.

Felicity ne voulait pas se retrouver dans cette situation et même si sa mère n'en était pas directement responsable, c'était à cause d'elle qu'elles se retrouvaient à devoir fuir et quitter tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle se focalisa sur un autre problème pour ne pas envenimer la situation déjà assez tendue comme ça et ne pas entendre parler de mythes.

\- « A qui as-tu téléphoné ? », toujours adossée à la banquette, sirotant son milkshake qu'elle venait d'attraper.

\- « A des amies…

\- Des sorcières ? », d'une voix un peu trop condescendante et elle se recroquevilla sur elle alors que Donna braquait un nouveau regard intense sur elle.

\- « Oui », en surveillant les réactions de Felicity. « Elles sauront nous aider », elle hésita quelques secondes avant de continuer.

\- « Je ne veux pas y croire. Ça ne peut pas être vrai…

\- On a déjà été victime de ce genre de mercenaire mais tu étais trop petite pour t'en souvenir. Certains hommes chassent les sorcières… » Felicity allait réagir mais le regard de sa mère l'en dissuada. « On est… ce qu'on est. On n'y peut rien. Tu peux continuer de nier cette partie de toi mais tu ne la feras pas disparaître. Je t'ai laissé y croire, je suis coupable de ça et tu vois où ça nous mène. On s'est fait attaquer et tu n'étais pas prête à te défendre… » alors que sa voix tremblait de colère et de peur.

\- « Tu veux dire que ce sera ma vie maintenant ? », demanda Felicity en se redressant et Donna sentit son cœur se briser en voyant le regard choqué de sa fille. « Fuir parce que des hommes croient en des mythes dépassés.

\- Je vais tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas », en ignorant encore une fois la douleur qu'elle ressentait au rejet de sa fille pour ce qu'elles étaient.

Felicity sentit un poids oppresser sa poitrine, elles n'étaient pas sorties d'affaires et elle redoutait déjà les personnes qu'elles allaient rencontrer. Le silence retomba avant que ce soit Felicity qui ne le brise encore une fois.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? », demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

\- « On va reprendre la route en direction de la Nouvelle-Orléans » Donna vit sa fille froncer les sourcils et elle décida de lui donner un peu plus d'informations. « Elles vivent là-bas et sont d'accord pour nous accueillir.

\- Mais mes examens… Ray ? », en criant presque en se redressant sur son siège alors que la possibilité de participer au bal de fin d'année avec son petit-ami s'éloignait irrémédiablement.

\- « Il y a des problèmes plus graves…

\- Il va me chercher, s'inquiéter » son cœur se serrant alors qu'elle prenait conscience qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant un long moment. « Il n'est pas en danger ? », s'inquiéta-t-elle tout à coup.

\- « Non rassure toi, ces hommes n'en ont qu'après nous ».

Felicity sentit sa gorge se serrer alors que l'appréhension de son futur l'envahissait. Elle se sentait perdue, déracinée et regarda sa mère avec inquiétude.

\- « Comment on va faire pour y aller ? On n'a pas d'argent, pas de papiers… et ça me semble dangereux d'utiliser une carte de crédit.

\- J'étais préparée. Il y avait du liquide dans la voiture, on n'a pas de papiers mais il suffit qu'on ne se fasse pas remarquer… et on arrivera à la Nouvelle-Orléans demain. Il nous reste quinze heures de route et on pourra souffler une fois là-bas. Elles sauront nous protéger ».

Donna tendit la main et Felicity en fit de même. Leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent et Felicity osa encore une question.

\- « Le parebrise… c'était toi ? », en relevant la tête anxieuse de la réponse.

\- « J'étais très contrariée », répondit Donna avec un petit sourire coupable. « Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait peur.

\- Non, c'est plutôt le tueur qui a déboulé chez nous en nous tirant dessus qui m'a fait peur.

\- Je suis désolée ma chérie…

\- Non… ne t'excuse pas… » Felicity baissa la tête, elle devrait s'excuser auprès de sa mère mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Donna voyait presque tourner les rouages dans sa tête avant que sa fille ne la regarde à nouveau « Tu as vraiment des pouvoirs ?», demanda Felicity en ayant du mal à croire qu'elle posait cette question.

\- « Oui… quelques-uns… et je crois que sans ça on serait mortes »

Donna resserra ses doigts sur les siens et le regard de sa mère plongea dans le sien. Il avait retrouvé ses teintes douces et un sourire fleurit à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Les problèmes n'étaient pas encore derrière elles mais elles allaient avoir de l'aide et tout s'arrangerait, elle était confiante. Elle pourrait bientôt retrouver sa vie qui l'attendait, il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités pour elle.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par l'éclat du soleil. Son regard se porta sur une nature verdoyante et les cultures qui longeaient l'autoroute. Elle se redressa en ouvrant un peu plus les yeux pour découvrir de nouveaux paysages. Sa mère lui tendit un sachet de donuts et lui indiqua qu'elles étaient depuis une heure en Louisiane et qu'elles seraient bientôt arrivées.

Elle plongea sa main dans le sachet et ressortit une pâtisserie recouverte de glace royale un peu sèche. Elle mordit avec enthousiasme dedans, elle avait trop faim pour se laisser rebuter par ce petit détail. Elle reporta son regard à travers la vitre, découvrant maintenant le lit sinueux du Mississippi, et quelques kilomètres plus loin l'autoroute montée sur pilotis qui survolait une partie du lac Pontchartrain.

Petit à petit les étendues plutôt sauvages firent place à des entrepôts et des habitations puis elles entrèrent dans la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle ressemblait à toutes les grandes villes qu'elle avait déjà vues bien avec ses quartiers pauvres et celui des affaires. Les maisons abandonnées lui rappelèrent les images des informations qui avaient défilées pendant des mois après l'ouragan Katrina. Des quartiers entiers inondés, des milliers de personnes privées de foyers et relogées dans les villes voisines. Cette catastrophe avait cédé la place à d'autres aux premières pages des journaux mais les conséquences semblaient toujours bien présentes dans certains quartiers.

Les maisons en bois de pleins pieds longeant les routes défoncées firent place à des maisons plus robustes des quartiers plus riches et mieux entretenus. Donna suivit les indications du GPS et finit par se garer devant une maison de plein pied surélevée, le toit avançait au-devant de la façade et était soutenu par quatre colonnes. La façade rose claire, brillait sous les rayons du soleil déjà chaud, un escalier en bois menait à une double porte dont les panneaux étaient en verre, protégés par des lianes de lierre en fer forgé et était encadrée de quatre fenêtres hautes.

Le quartier était plutôt calme et classique par rapport à ce qu'elle s'attendait à trouver. Elle secoua la tête, sa mère était une sorcière et pourtant elles ne vivaient pas dans un manoir ou une vieille maison. Elle s'était pourtant attendue à trouver une demeure plus gothique que cette maison de quartier qui ne détonnait pas en comparaison aux autres. Felicity vit du coin de l'œil un rideau tiré se balancer doucement, une ombre disparaître et son attention fut attirée par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait.

Une femme sortit et leur sourit doucement. Donna s'avança, monta les quelques marches et se retrouva sur la petite terrasse. Donna les présenta et Nyssa en fit de même. Elle était brune, aux cheveux longs, un visage sérieux, presque fermé, et des yeux sombres qui la firent frémirent quand ils se posèrent sur elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Felicity eut l'impression de ne rien pouvoir lui cacher. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir une trentaine d'année mais son regard donnait l'impression d'une expérience ancienne.

Nyssa ouvrit un peu plus la porte et les invita à entrer chez elle. Le vestibule donnait sur une salle de séjour à gauche et une cuisine à droite. Elle les dirigea vers la salle de séjour et deux jeunes femmes les attendaient, l'une impatiente, l'autre en retrait et posant sur elles un regard prudent. La plus jeune, blonde aux yeux bleus, s'approcha avec un grand sourire, salua Donna en lui apprenant qu'elle se prénommait Sara, avant de venir vers Felicity pour lui donner une accolade et lui attraper la main pour l'entraîner.

Elle la fit asseoir sur un des canapés aux pieds en bois sculptés et lui présenta sa sœur Laurel, qui se tenait toujours en retrait. Felicity lui fit un signe de tête et son sourire s'effaça quand la brune tourna la tête pour éviter son regard tout en tirant sur les manches de son gilet. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit un pas en arrière pour se placer derrière l'autre canapé qui faisait face au premier.

Felicity n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur son comportement beaucoup moins chaleureux que celui de sa sœur car sa mère expliquait à Nyssa ce qui leur était arrivé. La jeune femme hocha la tête en l'écoutant et la rassura, elles pouvaient rester ici aussi longtemps qu'elles en avaient besoin.

\- « Vous avez bien fait de venir ici, nous pourrons vous héberger et vous aider », d'une voix basse. « Sara ? », en se tournant vers la jeune femme, « tu devrais montrer à Felicity la chambre d'amis ».

La jeune femme se leva et se tourna vers Felicity alors que celle-ci ne bougeait pas. Elle avait l'impression que c'était seulement une excuse pour l'éloigner alors que sa mère parlerait avec Nyssa.

\- « Felicity je sais ce que tu veux savoir et comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer mais ce n'est pas le moment. Il y a des choses plus urgentes à régler ».

Sa mère lui fit signe de suivre Sara et elle se leva enfin. Elles prirent la direction du couloir et alors qu'elle se tournait une dernière fois s'attendant à voir Laurel les suivre, celle-ci s'était assise face à Nyssa et semblait un peu plus calme. Elles s'enfoncèrent dans la maison dont tout le sol était couvert d'un parquet aux teintes chaudes. Sara lui indiqua leurs chambres d'un geste de la main. Sur la gauche la chambre de Laurel puis la sienne, séparées par une salle de bain. A droite, au fond celle de Nyssa, et elle poussa une porte à leur droite. Felicity découvrit une chambre meublée aux couleurs douces dans des tons de vert.

\- « On vous a préparé la chambre quand Nyssa a reçu l'appel de ta mère. Je suis désolée de ce qui vous ait arrivé. Tu as dû avoir peur…

\- Pour tout te dire, j'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas réel… tout s'est passé si vite…

\- Oui ça donne toujours cette impression et après tu te rends compte que c'est bien réel ! », s'exclama-t-elle. Felicity fronça les sourcils à cette remarque.

\- « Vous êtes… des sorcières ? », demanda-t-elle doucement en détaillant Sara comme si elle allait pouvoir se rendre compte d'un détail qui confirmerait sa question.

\- « Oui et toi aussi », affirma Sara avec un grand sourire en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- « Non moi je… », en regardant autour d'elle.

\- « Si crois-moi », en souriant et en posant sur elle un regard de connivence et Felicity s'irrita légèrement qu'un personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas prétende la connaitre mieux que ce qu'elle se connaissait.

\- « C'est beaucoup trop pour moi. Je découvre ça alors qu'on essaye de me tuer et je rencontre d'autres… sorcières », en ressentant toujours cette étrangeté.

\- « C'est certain que si tu avais eu connaissance de ta condition tu aurais pu mieux comprendre la situation dans laquelle vous vous retrouvez et tu aurais été mieux préparée… », alors que son regard s'assombrissait.

\- « Ça s'est passé comment pour vous ? », demanda-t-elle avec intérêt. Elle avait peut-être une chance de comprendre ce qui avait bouleversé sa vie avec l'expérience de Sara.

\- « Beaucoup plus naturellement… ma mère ne nous a jamais caché ses pouvoirs et elle nous a initiés rapidement », avec un sourire plein de nostalgie. « Elle savait qu'un jour viendrait où on devrait se battre pour notre survie et ce jour est venue beaucoup plus tôt que ce qu'elle avait espéré. Elle est morte ce jour-là ainsi que notre père », alors que son regard se troublait légèrement.

\- « Je suis désolée.

\- Merci… heureusement que j'ai Laurel et qu'on a rencontré Nyssa. C'est une sorcière expérimentée et elle a su nous apprendre beaucoup ». Le silence s'étira un petit moment, Sara l'observait et la voyait peu à l'aise à aborder ce sujet.

\- « Pour moi les sorcières c'est seulement dans les contes… elles ont un balai et un chapeau pointu.

\- C'est une image très réductrice », se mit à rire Sara.

\- « Oui et même si on parle de ça… et que tu te présentes comme telle… je ne considère toujours pas que c'est réel… c'est beaucoup trop ésotérique pour moi » Sara perdit son sourire.

\- « Ta mère n'a pas fait son travail, elle était censée te préparer à tout ça…

\- Ne rejette pas la faute sur ma mère », d'une voix un peu plus dure « Elle a fait au mieux », en se souvenant de ce qu'elle lui avait fait vivre à chaque fois qu'elle avait voulu aborder ce sujet avec elle. « Pour moi vous n'êtes que des filles un peu bohèmes qui veulent vivre des choses extraordinaires dans un monde fantasmé. La magie n'existe pas ! », affirma-t-elle. Sara se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

\- « C'est vrai que par moment ça serait plus simple… mais beaucoup moins drôle », alors que son sourire réapparaissait.

Elles furent interrompues par Laurel qui frappa à la porte pour leur annoncer qu'elles allaient dîner. Le regard de la jeune femme croisa celui de Felicity rapidement. Ses yeux bruns sages et son comportement si calme contrastaient avec le caractère et les yeux clairs et espiègles de sa sœur. Sara rejoignit sans attendre la cuisine suivit de Laurel et quand Felicity se retrouva seule elle examina encore une fois les lieux. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et elle aurait ses réponses. Elle sortit de la chambre en tirant la porte et se dirigea vers le bruit des conversations.

* * *

**Maintenant vous connaissez le secret de Donna, j'espère que je vous ai surprises...**

**Il y a de nouvelles venues dans ce chapitre et la vie de Felicity va prendre une nouvelle tournure.**

**Je vous remercie pour votre lecture et vous embrasse. A mercredi **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires, vos mises en favoris et vos follow. **

**Olicity-love: j'espère que la suite te plaira autant,merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Un dernier mot pour ma beta adorée Delicity-Unicorn, merci de ta présence. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Dans le dernier chapitre vous avez appris le secret que Donna cachait et Felicity rencontrait pour la première fois d'autres sorcières. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite. **

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Felicity ouvrit les yeux et resta désorientée quelques secondes avant de se souvenir où elle se trouvait. Elle tourna la tête s'attendant à trouver sa mère allongée près d'elle mais la place était vide. Elle se leva rapidement en sentant une inquiétude au fond d'elle. Elle sortit de la chambre vêtue d'un pyjama que lui avait prêté Sara et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Des voix chuchotaient et elle s'approcha doucement.

\- « Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? », demandait Nyssa. Le silence s'étira et ce fut la voix de sa mère qui répondit.

\- « Je dois le faire,… ça a toujours fonctionné ainsi… je vais prévenir Felicity et…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », les interrompit celle-ci en entrant dans la cuisine.

Donna se retourna vers elle, elle tenait une tasse de café entre les mains et ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes prononcés. Elle ne lui répondit pas et Felicity jeta un regard vers Nyssa qui resta silencieuse. Sa mère lui fit signe d'approcher et Felicity avança pour la rejoindre en s'attendant au pire et s'installa sur la chaise près d'elle. Donna lui attrapa la main en lui faisant face, baissa la tête et la releva quand elle eut rassemblé assez de courage.

\- « Je vais partir et tu vas rester ici » Felicity fronça les sourcils et était prête à rire à cette idée saugrenue.

\- « Surement pas ! », s'exclama-t-elle.

\- « Ce n'est pas une proposition… je dois…

\- Tu dois quoi ? M'abandonner ? » Felicity vit un éclair de douleur traverser le regard de sa mère et s'en voulut immédiatement mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. « J'apprends que je suis censée être une sorcière le jour où un homme tente de nous tuer et tu veux me laisser seule ? », sa voix vibrant d'incompréhension.

\- « Je ne te laisse pas seule… tu es bien entourée… en sécurité.

\- Je ne les connais pas et toi non plus », contra Felicity.

\- « Je t'assure qu'on peut leur faire confiance… je n'ai pas su te parler avant mais fais-moi confiance ». Donna prit le visage de sa fille en coupe et posa son front contre le sien pour lui parler plus doucement. « Les prochains mois vont peut-être difficiles pour toi…

\- Je serai à Boston en septembre… », en suppliant presque alors qu'elle savait déjà au plus profond d'elle que sa vie rêvée était partie en fumée la veille.

\- « Non… pas tant qu'on ne sait pas qui s'en est pris à nous. » Elle inspira profondément pour retenir ses larmes « Tant que ce n'est pas réglé, tu restes ici à l'abri.

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça », alors que les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées dans ses yeux, se déversaient maintenant sur ses joues. Donna fit une pause avant de reprendre.

\- « Tu m'en veux je le sais… et tu vas m'en vouloir encore pendant quelques temps…», en riant doucement alors que Felicity attrapait ses poignets pour s'accrocher à sa mère « mais j'espère que tu sauras me pardonner. Je fais au mieux. Tu as besoin de Nyssa, Laurel et Sara… et je reviendrai le plus rapidement possible pour reprendre une vie normale ».

Felicity prit sa mère dans ses bras et la serra contre elle en tentant de contrôler ses pleurs. Elle lui en avait voulu de les mettre dans cette situation mais elle ne voulait pas la voir partir en sachant qu'elle allait se retrouver seule et courrait le danger d'être tuée. Elle tenta de lui faire entendre raison au milieu de ses hoquets de tristesse, lui demanda de l'accompagner mais Donna se contenta de caresser ses cheveux et de la rassurer. Elle avait des contacts, elle ne serait pas vraiment seule et ça lui déchirait le cœur autant qu'à elle de devoir la laisser là.

\- « Tu as besoin d'être ici… elles sauront t'apporter ce qui te manque… »

Donna posa un baiser sur la tête de sa fille et se leva alors que les mains de Felicity tentaient de la retenir. Celle-ci vit sa mère se retourner vers Nyssa qui lui fit la liste de ce qu'elle avait préparé pour elle et Donna la remercia. Elle se pencha pour ramasser le sac et Felicity se leva pour la suivre sur le perron.

La rue était légèrement animée, le soleil déjà chaud, et le monde semblait différent. Donna prit sa fille dans ses bras encore une fois et lui demanda d'être forte. Elle lui assura encore une fois qu'elle reviendrait le plus vite possible. Felicity lui demanda de bien faire attention à elle en la serrant un peu plus fort avant de la relâcher et elle la regarda partir. Elle ne revint dans cette maison étrangère, le cœur lourd, que lorsque la voiture ne fut plus en vue.

Nyssa l'attendait dans le couloir et elles prirent la direction de la cuisine, s'asseyant en silence. La jeune femme lui servit un café et le silence pesant entre elle fut brisé par Sara et Laurel qui arrivèrent pour le petit-déjeuner. La plus âgée resta en retrait comme la veille alors que Sara s'installait à côté de Nyssa qui leur expliqua que Donna était partie.

Felicity tournait entre ses doigts la pierre de son pendentif et les observait en restant sur ses gardes alors qu'elles ne lui prêtaient pas attention. Si elles pensaient être des sorcières, elle devait s'attendre à voir des choses étranges, des incantations, des talismans,… des… elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en réalité. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait des sorcières c'était l'histoire de Salem et ces femmes massacrées par des hommes car elles ne suivaient pas les préceptes de la religion.

\- « Tu as dit à Donna que tu étais censée être une sorcière… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? », demanda Nyssa et Felicity surprise tourna son regard pour tomber dans le sien. Il n'était pas accusateur mais plein de questions et elle se sentit un peu plus étudiée.

\- « Selon elle la magie n'existe pas et on vit dans un monde… fantasmé », rapporta Sara en cherchant le terme exact qu'elle avait utilisé la veille. « Je crois qu'elle ne sera convaincue que lorsqu'elle verra nos chapeaux pointus et nos balais volant ». Felicity regarda Sara en écarquillant légèrement les yeux, se demandant si elle se moquait d'elle.

\- « Ne te moque pas Sara », l'interrompit Nyssa. « Tu n'as jamais vécu d'événements étranges ? Vu des choses… », en s'intéressant à nouveau à Felicity.

\- « Un homme qui a tenté de me tuer ça compte ? », répondit Felicity avec sarcasme. Nyssa sourit.

\- « Oui ça compte… et c'est le lot de beaucoup d'entre nous. »

Le silence s'installa et Felicity se recroquevilla sur elle, se perdant dans ses pensées. Elle fut encore une fois ramenée à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle par la voix de Nyssa.

\- « Vous devriez vous dépêcher les filles, vous allez être en retard » Felicity les regarda avec appréhension en pensant à ce que cette journée allait lui réserver.

\- « Je travaille dans un magasin de musique », lui expliqua Sara « Et Laurel dans une bibliothèque. Tu veux m'accompagner ? », lui proposa-t-elle. Elle allait pour répondre oui, elle pourrait sortir d'ici et Sara était celle avec qui elle se sentait le plus à l'aise.

\- « Non elle reste avec moi aujourd'hui », refusa Nyssa. « On a besoin de faire le point sur de nombreuses choses et ce n'est pas encore assez sûr pour elle de se promener dans les rues. »

Felicity la regarda en se demandant bien ce qui pourrait lui arriver, l'homme à qui elles avaient échappé n'avait pas pu les suivre jusqu'ici et dans cette ville personne ne la connaissait. Elle se leva et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour se retrouver seule et maudire en paix ce qu'était devenu son monde. On frappa à la porte au bout d'un quart d'heure et Nyssa fit son apparition. Elle lui demanda de se préparer et qu'elle l'attendait dans le séjour dans une demi-heure. Felicity resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, ignorant la jeune femme qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte.

\- « Tu devrais faire ce que je te demande… ta mère compte sur toi et sur moi pour que tu apprennes tout ce que tu ignores sur notre condition, que tu saches te défendre et aujourd'hui est ton premier jour de classe », en prenant un ton léger.

\- « Ce n'est pas en utilisant ma mère que vous me ferez faire ce que vous voulez », lança Felicity d'un ton de défi.

\- « Debout ! », ordonna Nyssa d'une voix plus froide.

Felicity sentit son ventre se crisper et son cœur s'affoler. Elle lui faisait presque peur et elle finit par se lever pour éviter de la mettre en colère. Elle prit la direction de la salle de bain en l'ignorant et claqua la porte pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle agissait contre son gré.

Nyssa leva les yeux au ciel, elle allait avoir besoin de tout son self-control pour initier la jeune fille à un domaine en lequel elle ne croyait pas. Sa vie avait été très éloignée de celle de la jeune fille. Elle avait toujours vécu entourée de magie et elle avait dû fuir sa famille pour échapper au tueur qui s'en était pris à eux. Elle avait une grande expérience grâce à son âge mais aussi grâce aux dons de ses ancêtres. Les montagnes qu'elle avait quittées étaient réputées pour nourrir la magie sombre de ses aïeux mais en s'éloignant de ce lieu elle avait compris que ses pouvoirs résidaient en elle et non seulement dans ce qui l'entourait. Ce n'était pas sans raison qu'elle s'était installée à la Nouvelle Orléans. Cette ville avait une histoire fortement liée à la sorcellerie et alors qu'elle était mise en avant à leur époque pour les touristes, elle était forte et prégnante dans les siècles passés et Marie Laveau en était un exemple. Usurpatrice pour les uns et sorcière vaudou pour les autres.

Felicity repassa par sa chambre et trouva des vêtements dans l'armoire, elle s'habilla d'un jean et d'un top, laissant ses cheveux détachés et rejoignit Nyssa dans la salle de séjour. Celle-ci avait laissé un panier en osier sur le canapé et attendait près de la fenêtre en surveillant la rue. Felicity inspecta le contenu du panier, des bougies, de l'encens, un sachet de poudre et une coupelle. Elle leva le regard vers Nyssa quand elle se tourna vers elle en lui souriant.

\- « Ta première initiation si je comprends bien… »

Felicity ne répondit pas et regarda Nyssa préparer tous ce dont elle avait besoin. La jeune femme traça un cercle sur le sol avec du sel, alluma une bougie noire en son centre et s'assit en tailleur. Elle leva la tête et fit signe à Felicity de prendre place face à elle. Celle-ci hésita quelques secondes puis fit ce qu'elle lui demandait en surveillant toujours avec amusement et appréhension ses gestes.

\- « La première chose », en allumant la bougie, « la plus importante », en versant la poudre noire dans la coupelle. « La protection », en la regardant dans les yeux.

Felicity n'osait pas bouger et le regard de Nyssa eut la force de la calmer. Elle sentait toujours son cœur battre un peu trop fort et son appréhension lovée au fond de son ventre mais elle était comme envoûtée par la situation.

\- « J'appelle les esprits : écoutez mes paroles, alliés ! », récita Nyssa. « Alors que j'avance aujourd'hui, que mon esprit soit en alerte. Alors que j'avance aujourd'hui, que mon cœur soit vrai. Alors que j'avance aujourd'hui, que mon chemin soit libre de problèmes. Alors que j'avance aujourd'hui, permettez-moi d'être concentrée. Laissez-moi être juste, laissez ma route être facile. » Elle craqua une allumette qui fit briller ses yeux « Que ce soit la protection que je désire », en mettant le feu à la poudre.

Felicity ressentit une chaleur l'envelopper, un léger souffle s'enrouler autour d'elle avant de disparaître. Elle entendit le carillon pendu à la porte d'entrée tinter légèrement alors que Nyssa surveillait ses réactions.

\- « Tu es maintenant protégée ainsi que nous toutes et notre demeure.

\- Avec un courant d'air ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

\- « C'est un peu plus que ça… ce qui est invisible existe tout de même. Ce n'est pas à un esprit cartésien comme le tien que je vais donner l'exemple des microbes », avec un sourire en coin.

\- « Ce n'est pas pareil…

\- Tu as besoin de plus de preuves et c'est pourquoi ta mère t'a confié à nous… » Elle souffla la bougie, rangea son matériel et se leva, posant le panier dans un coin de la salle. « Suis-moi »

Nyssa prit la direction du fond de la maison et ouvrit une porte donnant sur le jardin arrière. Il était petit mais remplit de plantes et de fleurs et au fond était installée une petite serre en verre.

\- « Il y a différents niveaux de magie. Le premier niveau correspond à la magie naturelle, il s'agit d'un apprentissage des théories et des pratiques. Tu vas devoir apprendre à utiliser les outils des sorcières comme la pratique de rituel, l'athamé ou les plantes ».

Elles entrèrent dans la serre et Nyssa lui expliqua que c'était le domaine de Sara, elle s'occupait des plantes, faisait des mélanges, des décoctions, des potions, des onguents, et encore tout un tas de préparations qu'elles utilisaient au quotidien et qu'elles vendaient. Felicity fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers elle.

\- « Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne crois pas aux sorcières et à la magie que les humains sans pouvoirs n'y croient pas. Un élixir pour raviver l'amour éteint, un philtre pour appeler la chance… On ne vend rien pouvant contraindre un esprit contre son gré », lui précisa-t-elle.

Une table en bois brut au centre de la serre était jonchée de bols, pilons, bouteilles et fioles, alors que le contour de la serre était occupé par une quantité de plantes différentes dont elle ne reconnut que la lavande et la menthe.

\- « C'est le domaine dans lequel Sara excelle le plus », en prenant un pot et en respirant le parfum de la lavande en fermant les yeux. « Elle est très douée », avec un sourire doux.

\- « Vous arrivez réellement à faire toutes ces choses avec des plantes ? », demanda-t-elle alors que son scepticisme ne faiblissait pas.

\- « Oui mais il faut un savoir-faire et un certain don. Sara pourra t'apprendre si tu veux… »

Elle l'invita à la suivre encore une fois et elles traversèrent le jardin pour rejoindre la maison.

\- « Et ici c'est plutôt l'antre de Laurel », en ouvrant une porte en bois ouvragée.

Felicity fit un pas pour franchir le seuil de la pièce et son regard se posa sur toutes les étagères remplies de livres et de documents. Elle tendit une main et caressa les couvertures reliées en cuir.

\- « C'est une très bonne pédagogue, elle saura t'initier aux sorts », continua Nyssa. Son regard restait focalisé sur Felicity et ses réactions et elle était rassurée de voir qu'au fil des heures elle se montrait moins revêche à leur vie.

\- « Je ne pense pas… elle ne semble pas très heureuse de me voir ici.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué…

\- Elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole, croise à peine mon regard et elle semble même faire un effort pour me supporter dans la même pièce qu'elle.

\- Il faut qu'elle… s'habitue à ta présence et ça s'améliorera avec le temps », en posant une main sur l'épaule de Felicity pour la soutenir. Elle lui fit un sourire compatissant en se disant que cette jeune fille avait besoin qu'on la réveille.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt calmement, Nyssa l'avait laissée un peu plus libre en lui confiant un portable et le nouveau numéro de sa mère et sans attendre elle lui avait envoyé un message pour savoir où elle se trouvait et comment elle allait. Donna n'avait pas tardé à lui répondre que tout allait bien sans lui préciser où elle se trouvait. Elle lui avait à son tour demandé comment s'était passé cette première journée et Felicity avait choisi ses mots avec prudence pour lui parler de ce que Nyssa lui avait expliqué sans lui donner son avis.

Elle fut tirée de sa bulle par des voix, Sara et Laurel étaient rentrées et elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps pour que la plus jeune frappe à sa porte. Elle lui demanda comment Nyssa avait occupé sa journée et lui proposa sans attendre de lui apprendre à préparer quelques décoctions et onguent qui pourraient lui servir au quotidien. Felicity sourit sans répondre, elle n'était pas vraiment emballée par cette idée mais ne voulait pas la blesser.

Sara continua en lui parlant de sa journée, elle travaillait dans un magasin de disques et bien sûr à la Nouvelle-Orléans il s'agissait principalement de jazz. Elle lui demanda alors si elle connaissait cette ville et qu'elle n'allait pas être déçue alors que Felicity secouait négativement la tête.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, Felicity écoutant les jeunes femmes parler de leur journée, des événements prévus dans la ville et qui les intéressaient. Elle porta son attention sur Laurel, aussi silencieuse que la veille, baissa la tête sur son assiette et la redressa lentement en l'entendant prendre la parole.

\- « Sara sera une très bonne guide pour visiter NOLA, elle connait les coins sympas ». Felicity hésita quelques secondes en se demandant si c'était bien à elle qu'elle parlait.

\- « NOLA ?

\- Oui Nouvelle-Orléans, Louisiane… mais les habitants n'aiment pas trop ce raccourci. Ils sont très fiers de leur ville et n'aiment pas raccourcir son nom.

\- Ça veut dire que vous n'êtes pas d'ici ? », demanda Felicity étonnée. Laurel jeta un regard rapide à Nyssa avant de le reposer sur elle.

\- « Non tout comme Nyssa » Felicity se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- « Je te raconterai une autre fois… pour l'instant on a des projets et on a besoin d'un peu de préparation », répondit-elle en se levant de table.

Sara battit des mains, excitée à cette idée, toutes les trois tournèrent leur regard vers elle et Felicity sentit sa gorge se serrer. Sara comme toujours lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre, ouvrit l'armoire où elles avaient préparé des vêtements pour Felicity et en sortit une robe blanche et légère dont le corsage était constitué de broderies colorées.

\- « Tiens mets ça », en lui tendant la robe. Elle allait pour refuser mais Sara eut un sourire rassurant. « Tu vas être initiée… tu vas vraiment voir ce qu'est la magie…

Felicity ne voulait pas voir cette magie, elle voulait une vie normale, aller à la fac, retrouver son petit ami, trouver un travail qui la passionnerait et fonder une famille. Une vie simple et passionnante mais sans magie.

\- « Je ne crois pas que je sois prête », anxieuse de ce qu'elles préparaient et si c'était un rituel avec un sacrifice… et si c'était elle le sacrifice…

\- « Tu ne remets plus la magie en doute ? C'est déjà un début », s'amusa-t-elle. « Je te promets que tu vas aimer ce qu'il va se passer ce soir. Fait-moi confiance.

\- Pas de sacrifice hein ? », demanda Felicity un peu angoissée.

\- « Non ! », s'exclama Sara en riant de cette idée. « On ne fait pas de vaudou, aucun risque et je trouve ça trop dégoûtant », en faisant une grimace qui rassura Felicity.

Elle prit le vêtement en main et se changea quand Sara fut sortie. Elle était seule parmi ces jeunes femmes qui semblaient soudées et elle ne se voyait pas refuser leur sorte d'initiation alors qu'elles l'avaient aidée avec sa mère et recueillie.

* * *

**Felicity apprend à connaitre ses nouvelles colocataires et elle découvre un peu plus la magie... les choses sérieuses vont commencer pour elle. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie de l'accueil réservée à cette histoire pour vos mis en favoris et vos follow. Merci aussi pour vos commentaires et votre enthousiasme.**

**Olicity-love: merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Ally84: contente que ça te plaise et merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Un dernier mot pour ma beta adoré. Merci pour le temps que tu me consacres et ta présence. Je t'embrasse fort. **

**Je vous laisse découvrir l'initiation de Felicity.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Felicity sortit de sa chambre vêtue de la robe blanche que Sara lui avait tendue, elle regarda à gauche puis à droite. La porte du fond menant au jardin était ouverte et elle en prit la direction. La maison était calme et silencieuse, elle avança lentement, le regard focalisé sur l'entrebâillement. Elle percevait la pénombre de la nuit en train de tomber et quelques lumières tremblantes. Elle leva une main qu'elle posa sur la porte et la poussa en retenant sa respiration.

Le jardin derrière la maison était éclairé par des dizaines de bougies de couleurs variées et en son centre les trois jeunes femmes l'attendaient. Elles portaient des robes ressemblant à la sienne et étaient pieds nues. Felicity retira ses chaussures et posa un pied dans l'herbe grasse. Elle sentit les chatouillis des brins d'herbe et avança jusqu'à elles. Sara la regardait avec un grand sourire, bien plus excitée qu'elle, Laurel était calme et sur la réserve comme toujours et enfin Nyssa, encadrée des deux autres, lui fit un sourire rassurant. Elle ferma le cercle en se positionnant entre les deux sœurs et Nyssa prit la parole.

\- « On t'a accueilli parmi nous après une épreuve qui a fait voler en éclats ta vie », sans quitter Felicity des yeux « mais il est temps pour toi de découvrir ce qui t'es resté invisible jusqu'à maintenant ».

Nyssa tendit les mains et attrapa celles de Sara et Laurel, les deux en firent autant en direction de Felicity et elle ferma le cercle. Celle-ci sentit la main de Laurel trembler légèrement dans la sienne, à moins que ce soit elle qui tremblait. Elle les regarda à tour de rôle, le cœur au bord des lèvres, impressionnée par cette force tranquille qui semblait irradier d'elles.

\- « En cette période de l'adolescence », commença Nyssa d'une voix basse et calme « en cette heure la plus sombre, nous faisons appel à ce pouvoir sacré. Trois ensembles et seules, commandent à l'invisible d'être dévoilé. En innocence nous fouillons les cieux, enchantés se trouvent nos nouveaux yeux ».

Felicity resserra les mains de Laurel et Sara au fil des paroles de Nyssa. Elle sentait la pression de l'air se faire plus dense, une légère électricité statique recouvrir sa peau et elle ferma les yeux en sentant un souffle d'air l'entourer. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile alors que la brise se transformait en courant d'air, des mèches de ses cheveux venaient caresser son visage puis tout sembla s'arrêter. Le vent tomba et la sensation d'électricité statique fut remplacée par un fourmillement. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement avec une appréhension à découvrir ce qui était censé se révéler à son regard enchanté.

\- « N'ai pas peur », lui murmura Laurel d'un ton sérieux.

Felicity se contracta légèrement et essaya de regarder autour d'elle seulement en bougeant les yeux. Les trois jeunes femmes la regardaient en souriant, un air ravi sur leurs visages et elle sentit de petites sensations légères sur sa peau. Quelque chose caressa sa joue avec douceur, elle perçut des mouvements du coin de l'œil et vit apparaître un papillon aux ailes d'un bleu turquoise et translucide. Elle tourna la tête, la releva lentement et perçut une nuée de papillons aux couleurs plus ou moins vives voleter autour d'elle.

\- « Je crois qu'on sait qu'elle est ton animal totem maintenant », lança Sara en regardant les insectes voler.

\- « Des papillons… » d'un ton stupéfié. Elle lâcha les mains des sœurs et en leva une, plusieurs papillons vinrent se poser sur sa peau avec grâce et elle les observa avec un mélange de surprise et d'émerveillement.

\- « Tu as eu de la chance que ce ne soit pas une licorne. Je ne t'aurais pas aidé à ramasser ses crottes arc-en-ciel », se mit à rire la jeune fille.

\- « Très classe Sara ! », soupira Laurel en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « Quoi je suis pragmatique », en lui lançant un regard joueur et une grimace.

Felicity percevait vaguement la discussion mais son regard était hypnotisé par le spectacle féerique qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle se sentait apaisée, à sa place et complète. Face à ce spectacle la magie ne lui semblait plus si fantasmée.

Les papillons disparurent les uns après les autres, s'évanouissant dans le ciel, lui laissant seulement une impression de chatouillis sur sa peau là où ils s'étaient posés. Elle sentit son cœur s'alourdir de les voir disparaître et resta immobile, le regard perdu sur le ciel sombre quelques minutes. Quand elle prit à nouveau conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle Laurel et Sara éteignaient les bougies, une idée la percuta violemment et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- « Que vont dire les voisins de ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- Laurel a fait le nécessaire » Felicity se tourna vers la brune.

\- « Un charme de protection un peu différent de celui utilisé habituellement. J'ai modifié quelques versets… », en fuyant à nouveau son regard.

\- « Tu veux dire que personne de l'extérieur n'a vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? C'est impressionnant ! » Elle lui fit un signe de tête et pour la remercier sourit doucement.

Felicity perçut un mouvement léger dans le jardin et se retourna pour voir Nyssa accueillir sur sa main tendue une petite chouette blanche et gris cendré. Son visage en forme de cœur d'un blanc immaculé lui donnait un aspect spectral et son vol silencieux renforçait cette impression.

\- « Je te présente la dernière habitante de cette maison. Elle se nomme Alva et c'est notre familier. Elle nous protège et nous guide. Tu apprendras le rôle important que le familier a pour les sorcières », lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- « Elle te comprend quand tu parles ? », lui demanda Felicity en s'approchant pour caresser l'animal alors que la chouette semblait écouter Nyssa.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts les plumes duveteuses et sursauta quand la chouette déplia ses ailes pour les ébouriffer.

\- « Je crois que tu l'as vexée », se mit à rire Nyssa et la chouette poussa un cri léger qui lui fit penser à un soupir.

L'animal s'envola pour disparaître dans la nuit et quand elles eurent fini de tout ramasser, elles s'installèrent toutes les quatre dans le salon. Nyssa lui expliqua qu'elle lui avait donné un petit aperçu de l'invisible qui les entourait pour lui montrer que les sorcières n'étaient pas seulement ce qu'elle pensait. Ce n'était pas ce que les films montraient mais il y avait tout de même des rituels et des savoir-faire qu'elle allait devoir apprendre pour prendre pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Felicity s'en étonna, elle ne s'était jamais sentie différente et maintenant on lui disait qu'elle avait des pouvoirs.

\- « Chacune a son atout… quand on découvre ses pouvoirs à ton âge, il est peut-être plus difficile de les appréhender, il te faudra du travail en plus de l'intuition…

\- Tu n'as jamais eu des pressentiments, des événements étranges autour de toi ? », lui demanda Sara curieuse.

En y réfléchissant bien, Felicity avait toujours trouvé qu'elle avait beaucoup de chances et ses pressentiments ne la trahissaient jamais.

\- « J'ai des pressentiments… comme tout le monde je pensais jusqu'à maintenant…

\- C'est un don », reprit Nyssa, « il est en toi et demande un peu de travail et d'écoute pour qu'il s'épanouisse».

Elle lui expliqua alors le symbolisme du papillon, cet être qui se transformait pour s'épanouir était ce qu'elle était en train de vivre, il émergeait nouveau. Elle devait se souvenir que ses ailes fragiles étaient le signe que la beauté et la jeunesse étaient éphémères. Il lui permettrait de reconnaître et d'accueillir avec moins de peur les changements qui arriveront et la guiderait des ténèbres à la clarté d'un nouveau monde, d'une nouvelle journée et d'une nouvelle vie.

Felicity se sentit rassurée, cet animal totem lui semblait destiné. Elle avait un guide dans ce nouveau monde même si elle ne savait pas vraiment comment tout cela fonctionnait. Elles lui apprirent alors quels étaient leurs animaux totem, Nyssa avait un chat, Sara un loup et Laurel le dauphin. Chacune était reliée à l'élément qui régentait leur vie mais Nyssa n'entra pas plus dans les détails, elle lui expliquerait tout en temps voulu. Cette dernière se redressa en demandant à Laurel de l'aider à préparer un charme et Felicity se retrouva à nouveau avec Sara.

\- « Ça m'étonne toujours de voir que tu découvres la magie. Pour moi elle fait partie de ma vie depuis toujours, je ne conçois pas mon quotidien autrement », commenta Sara.

\- « Il parait que tu es très douée avec les plantes…

\- Oui, tu as vu ma serre ? » Felicity hocha la tête positivement.

\- « Nyssa est très fière de vous deux.

\- Elle nous a appris beaucoup et elle a aidé Laurel », alors que son regard se faisait plus mélancolique.

Felicity la regarda touchée par la peine qu'elle pouvait discerner dans ses yeux et la jeune fille sembla se ranimer brusquement.

\- « Tu veux connaitre mon pouvoir ?

\- Je croyais que c'était les plantes ?

\- Je te parle de pouvoir, pas de dons que j'ai travaillés… », maintenant excitée de partager ça avec elle.

\- « Euh oui », sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre. Elle la suivit quand elle prit la direction de sa chambre et la regarda chercher autour d'elle.

\- « J'ai besoin de quelque chose t'appartenant.

\- Je n'ai plus grand-chose…

\- Ton pendentif ? », suggéra-t-elle quand son regard se porta dessus. Felicity se sentit mal à l'aise de lui confier mais le retira tout de même de son cou.

Sara s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, ferma les yeux en serrant la pierre verte dans sa paume et prit une première respiration profonde. Felicity l'observait, surprise par son soudain sérieux, elle vit la jeune fille articuler silencieusement quelques mots avant de prendre une nouvelle inspiration et fut impressionnée par la capacité de concentration qu'elle semblait atteindre. Sara ouvrit brutalement les yeux et avant que Felicity ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle la prenait dans ses bras, la serrant fort tout en marmonnant qu'elle était désolée.

Felicity la réconforta sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, la prit par les épaules et la repoussa doucement pour rencontrer son regard. Sara avait les yeux brillants et reprit lentement le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda Felicity inquiète de sa réaction.

\- « J'ai vu… vu ce qu'il s'est passé quand vous avez été attaquées… », Felicity fronça les sourcils. « J'avais l'impression d'y être… cet homme armé, son sourire méprisant… Et j'ai senti ta peur… tu étais perdue mais tu croyais en ta mère, tu n'as pas hésité à la suivre… »

Felicity fut envahie à nouveau par les souvenirs et les émotions brutes, son regard ne quittant pas celui de Sara, elle semblait aussi terrorisée que ce qu'elle l'avait pu l'être.

\- « Tu peux vraiment ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti,… le voir ? » d'une voix sidérée.

\- « Oui mais je fais attention. J'ai du mal à garder ces émotions et ces images loin de moi », en reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de ses émotions « et je suis souvent submergée. Nyssa m'aide à le contrôler mais j'ai encore du travail », en levant les yeux au ciel en riant doucement pour briser la tension encore présente.

\- « Elle semble très expérimentée…

\- Oui, elle a un grand pouvoir. Elle te le dévoilera au fil de ta formation. Et pour ne rien gâcher son côté professeur un peu intransigeant est très sexy », en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- « Oh… vous êtes ensembles ? », lui demanda-t-elle curieuse et intéressée d'aborder un sujet plus classique que la sorcellerie.

\- « Oui, depuis quelques mois » et Sara se lança dans l'explication de leur histoire, heureuse de pouvoir partager ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur.

Sara avait été séduite par son expérience et la force que Nyssa dégageait, elle avait appris à la connaitre au fil des mois et elle était tombée amoureuse. La brune avait tout d'abord refusé ses avances, elle était trop âgée selon elle mais quand Sara avait fêté ses dix-huit ans elle avait eu une raison de plus pour lui faire comprendre que rien ne les retenait de se rapprocher et ça s'était fait naturellement après ça.

\- « Et toi ? », s'empressa de demander Sara avant de réaliser qu'elle avait dit une bêtise en voyant Felicity perdre son sourire. « Je suis désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas… il s'appelle Ray. Il est mignon et adorable… on devait aller ensemble au bal de fin d'année » en sentant son cœur se resserrer. « Et il me manque… », finit-elle d'une petite voix alors que Sara la prenait à nouveau dans ses bras.

Felicity était fatiguée de tout ce qu'il se produisait dans sa vie. Elle avait perdu ses repères, son petit-ami, ses habitudes et tout ce qui emplissait sa vie maintenant étaient des choses qui lui paraissaient invraisemblables. En une journée elle avait vu des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé prendre au sérieux, elle avait un animal totem et Sara lui avait montré la force de son pouvoir. Elle se coucha en réfléchissant à tout ça, elle avait besoin de reprendre contact avec le monde normal. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil en quelques secondes et contre toute attente sa nuit fut calme et reposante.

Elle se leva à la première heure le lendemain. Elle se sentait en forme et prêt à affronter Nyssa pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et alla la retrouver sans attendre. Celle-ci était debout devant la fenêtre, une tasse remplie de café au lait à la main et le regard perdu sur la rue.

\- « J'ai besoin de retrouver une vie que je connais, simple et plus terre à terre » commença-t-elle. Nyssa se tourna vers elle étonnée de cette entrée en matière.

\- « Bonjour Felicity.

\- Heu oui bonjour, désolée… je voulais te dire que Sara et Laurel travaillent, je veux travailler aussi… trouver un petit boulot, quelque chose qui m'occuperait en attendant que ma mère revienne… » Felicity sentait le regard pesant de Nyssa et elle ne baissa pas ses yeux, elle était là pour la convaincre et elle n'abandonnerait pas. « Je veux une vie normale…

\- Tu as raison », en s'installant à la table. Felicity s'interrompit dans son élan et la regarda en cherchant à deviner s'il y avait une contrepartie.

\- « Mais… ?

\- Non il n'y a pas de mais. Tu es une sorcière mais tu ne peux pas vivre recluse, j'en suis consciente. Et je comprends ton besoin d'une vie plus ''_terre à terre_'', ce sont tes seuls repères pour l'instant et tu ne peux pas les perdre ». Felicity soupira avec un sourire reconnaissant, soulagée de ne pas entrer en guerre avec Nyssa. « Il y a un petit café dans le quartier français qui cherche une serveuse ça te permettra de connaitre la ville.

\- Ce sont des personnes comme vous ?

\- Des sorcières tu veux dire ? » Felicity acquiesça. « Non, des connaissances qui ne savent pas ce que nous faisons », en notant que Felicity ne s'incluait pas en tant que sorcière.

Felicity de son côté fut rassurée, elle serait totalement libérée de la magie pendant les quelques heures qu'elle passerait au travail. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir émerger Sara suivit de Laurel et elle petit-déjeuna avec plus d'entrain en sachant qu'elle allait pouvoir sortir et découvrir un peu la ville.

Felicity descendit Saint Anne Street qui traversait le parc Louis Armstrong, aux côtés de Sara, son regard se promenant sur les maisons au style pittoresque dont les façades étaient recouvertes de couleurs variées. Elles approchèrent le centre historique et le vieux quartier appelé carré français et les maisons firent place à des bâtiments à deux étages dont les balcons étaient soutenus par des piliers en fer forgé. Les rues étaient animées déjà à cette heure matinale, les touristes aux accents de nombreuses nationalités se promenaient casquette sur la tête et appareil photo autour du cou.

Sara l'entraîna dans un petit café appelé ''Le paradis perdu'', au coin d'Orleans Street et Bourbon Street. Elle salua le patron derrière son comptoir et présenta Felicity, celui-ci leur fit un accueil chaleureux avec un accent prononcé et des phrases ponctuées de mots français. John était d'origine cadienne, il portait avec fierté son héritage et son café en témoignait.

Felicity prit rapidement ses marques, le matin elle rejoignait le café avec Sara puis elle la retrouvait en fin d'après-midi dans le magasin de disque où elle travaillait un peu plus loin dans le même quartier, et au fil des jours Sara lui fit visiter quelques lieux touristiques de ce quartier. Felicity traversa Bourbon Street et son infinité de bars qui longeaient la rue des deux côtés. Ce coin avait la réputation d'être un des plus chauds de la ville dans son animation et il n'était pas rare de voir des personnes très alcoolisées déambuler dans la soirée et la police faire des rondes pour être sûr que l'ambiance ne dégénérait pas.

Elle était sur le point de tourner au coin d'une rue et elle sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son bras. Elle vit volte-face et se retrouva face à un jeune homme qui lui lança un regard qui la mit mal à l'aise.

\- « Hé où tu vas comme ça ?

\- Lâchez-moi », en tentant de retirer son bras de sa prise.

\- « Ne sois pas si pressée, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait passer un moment sympa tous les deux.

\- Ça m'étonnerait », en repoussant sa main importune.

Le jeune homme relâcha sa prise mais n'abandonna pas. Il fit un pas pour se rapprocher d'elle et la vue de Felicity fut obstruée par un corps plus grand qu'elle. Elle fit un pas en arrière sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait et en sentant l'atmosphère se tendre un peu plus. L'homme qui l'avait accostée ne semblait pas être heureux de cette interruption et l'autre ne se laissa pas faire. Au bout de seulement quelques mots, les premiers coups étaient échangés. Elle se recula encore un peu alors que des badauds s'agglutinaient pour assister à la scène. Elle sursauta au déclenchement bref de la sirène de la voiture de police qui arrivait, des agents intervinrent pour séparer les deux hommes qui continuaient à se battre. Celui qui l'avait accosté avait le nez en sang alors que celui qui était intervenu pour l'aider semblait prendre plaisir à se battre et continuait à distribuer des coups en voulant se libérer des policiers qui le retenaient.

Ils furent tous les deux menottés alors qu'ils cherchaient toujours à atteindre leur adversaire, et furent conduits dans des voitures séparées pour palier à tous problèmes. Celui qui s'était mêlé à la situation tourna le visage vers elle alors que la portière se refermait sur lui. Elle resta figée par la dureté de son regard bleu avant qu'il ne se détourne, brisant leur contact visuel. Elle tourna rapidement la tête à la recherche d'un agent et, encore tremblante, tenta d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, celui-ci l'écouta d'une oreille distraite et se retint de rire.

\- « Vu le casier qu'il a ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'ait rien fait ! », s'exclama-t-il.

Elle lui assura qu'elle disait la vérité mais il semblait que cet homme avait déjà une réputation connue de la police. Elle regarda les voitures s'éloigner et retrouva Sara sans tarder pour lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

**Felicity a été spectatrice de la magie mais elle n'est pas prête à tout abandonner pour ça.**

**Merci pour votre lecture et à mercredi. Je vous embrasse.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes. Merci encore pour vos commentaires et mis en favoris.**

**Olicity-love: merci pour ton commentaire. **

**Un petit mot pour ma beta adorée Delicity-Unicorn. Merci pour ton aide ma jumelle . Je t'embrasse fort**

**Je vous ai laissé avec une rencontre peu ordinaire pour Felicity et je vous laisse découvrir qui était son sauveur même si vous devez vous en douter fortement. **

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Oliver rentra au manoir situé dans le faubourg Marigny sans un bruit pour ne pas se faire remarquer même s'il savait que c'était peine perdue. Il devait être attendu pour recevoir un sermon voir pire. Il n'était pas censé perdre le contrôle mais il n'avait pas résisté à l'occasion de se battre et n'avait pas su s'arrêter. Il referma la porte et sentit une appréhension en distinguant l'ombre sur le sol du bureau. Il prit la direction de l'escalier pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre mais la voix basse du maître des lieux retentit.

\- « Oliver… »

Celui-ci se figea au bas des marches et revint sur ses pas pour se présenter sur le seuil du bureau. Malcolm Merlyn était installé derrière son bureau en bois massif, un verre de Sazerac dans une main et le regard perdu sur les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Oliver l'observa sans bouger en attendant ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il vivait dans cette demeure depuis plusieurs années maintenant. A la mort de ses parents, le père de son meilleur ami l'avait recueilli et l'avait pratiquement adopté. Il faisait partie de leur famille et Malcolm se faisait aussi exigeant et intransigeant avec lui qu'avec son propre fils, Tommy. Il menait ses affaires d'une main de maître, était froid et taciturne, et tous devaient obéir à ses ordres.

\- « Ce n'était pas ma faute », commença Oliver, « il a donné le premier coup et c'était pour une bonne raison…». Il avait beau avoir plus de vingt ans, face à Malcolm Merlyn il avait l'impression de redevenir le gamin qui faisait des bêtises et qui devait être réprimandé. Il entendit Malcolm soupirer, celui-ci posa le verre sur son bureau avant de se tourner vers lui pour l'épingler de son regard.

\- « Oliver, je vous laisse assez de liberté pour m'attendre à ce que vous ne vous fassiez pas remarquer dans des situations comme celles-ci. Tu sais ce que j'en pense… », d'une voix froide. Il laissait Oliver et Tommy profiter des bons côtés de la vie mais il y avait des conditions à respecter.

\- « Oui monsieur.

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit que tu devais apprendre à te contrôler et ne pas te faire remarquer? », en posant sur lui un regard irrité. Malcolm n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre et pourtant Oliver n'y avait pas pensé un seul moment quand il avait abattu son poing sur le nez de cet homme en accentuant la force de ses coups.

\- « Tommy a fait le nécessaire pour payer ma caution…

\- Comme toujours », le coupa-t-il alors qu'Oliver sentait vibrer sa voix de tension à savoir qu'il avait désobéi encore une fois.

\- « Je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus », alors qu'il était aussi irrité que l'homme face à lui. Il serra les dents pour éviter de partager le fond de sa pensée et envenimer la situation. Ce n'était pas si grave ce qui était arrivé.

\- « Ça a été utile au moins ? », lui demanda Malcolm et Oliver acquiesça.

Malcolm se désintéressa de lui et se détourna pour reporter son regard sur le feu. Oliver attendit quelques secondes et se retira soulagé que ça se soit passé aussi facilement. Quand Malcolm l'avait recueilli à la mort de ses parents, il ne cessait de faire n'importe quoi, il avait oublié tous les principes que Robert et Moira lui avaient inculqués. Mais Malcolm l'avait repris en main, l'avait remis sur les rails, lui avait appris à se battre et à contrôler sa colère, et Oliver avait fait face à sa nouvelle vie aux côtés de Tommy. Il contrôlait et évacuait toute sa colère en s'entraînant mais ça lui arrivait encore quelques fois de perdre son calme et la fureur qui couvait non loin l'envahissait au point de lui faire perdre toute raison.

Il gagna sa chambre rapidement et passa sous la douche pour se laver de la tension qu'il ressentait encore. Il n'appréciait pas de recevoir une réprimande et il sentit la colère qui l'avait submergé l'après-midi revenir encore une fois. Il éteignit l'eau de la douche et s'habilla rapidement pour se rendre à la salle de sport. Il avait besoin de se dépenser encore un peu s'il voulait dormir.

Felicity se coucha ce soir-là, en pensant à ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle avait eu peur et cet homme avait éveillé les souvenirs de la tentative de meurtre dont elle avait été victime. Elle qui avait été plutôt ouverte et sociable, se méfiait maintenant des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et un geste aussi intrusif l'avait fortement secoué. Par chance, on était venu l'aider mais le garçon qui avait volé à son secours s'était montré violent et elle était restée médusée par les coups qu'il avait porté à celui qui l'avait harcelée. Elle revit la colère briller dans son regard bleu et la tension dans son corps. Il lui avait presque fait aussi peur que celui qu'il avait mis en sang.

Quand elle en avait parlé le soir au repas, Nyssa avait décidé de lui apprendre un charme de protection et elles avaient passé la soirée ensemble. Elle avait appris le texte et Nyssa lui avait expliqué comment utiliser l'élixir préparé par Sara. Felicity avait suivi ses indications, elle s'était assise face à une bougie rouge. La couleur était censé lui donner force et courage, elle avait visualisé la flamme de la bougie l'envelopper et créer un cocon protecteur autour de son corps. Puis elle avait laissé tomber quelques gouttes du produit à base de genévrier utilisé également pour la protection.

\- « Tissez le bien, tissez le fort. Tissez le maintenant par la flamme brillante. Personne ne viendra pour blesser, personne ne passera ce mur de feu. »

Elle avait senti une chaleur l'entourer avant de la sentir brûler en elle. Elle avait répété le charme encore deux fois avant de souffler la bougie et de relever la tête pour croiser le regard de Nyssa. Celle-ci lui avait souri, satisfaite de son premier charme mais lui avait rappelé qu'elle ne devait tout de même pas se mettre en danger. Ce charme la protégerait mais il avait ses limites.

Felicity avait bien entendu ses mots mais elle sentait brûler en elle depuis ce moment une nouvelle force qui l'avait rassurée. Elle remercia Nyssa de lui apprendre tout ça alors qu'elle sentait s'éveiller en elle une impatience à en apprendre encore plus.

\- « Et ta mère veille sur toi », ajouta la brune. Felicity la regarda sans comprendre et elle fit un signe de tête vers son pendentif. « C'est une pierre appelé œil de chat à cause de l'effet rendu par le reflet de la lumière sur la malachite », qui présentait une grande variété de nuances de vert se mélangeant. « Et elle est portée pour protéger. »

Felicity retourna au travail le lendemain avec une légère inquiétude due à la veille et elle commençait à mieux appréhender cette nouvelle vie. Elle se sentait plus elle-même comme si une partie de sa personnalité lui avait été révélée. Elle retrouva John et Becky qui était étudiante à la faculté de littérature. Cette jeune fille sérieuse les avait rejoints depuis quelques semaines en prenant ce travail pour payer ses études et Felicity l'avait formée rapidement. Elles passaient depuis des heures à parler de ce qu'elle apprenait en cours quand l'ambiance était calme. Felicity n'avait pas la chance de pouvoir poursuivre ses études pour l'instant mais elle n'avait pas perdu sa soif d'apprendre, Becky lui parlait de ses cours et elle avait commencé à apprendre les rudiments des potions avec Sara.

Elle retrouva cette dernière dans sa serre, à peine rentrée du travail, son cahier en main. La jeune femme posa son regard dessus et sourit au sérieux de sa nouvelle amie. Elle était prête à apprendre les bases avant de pouvoir passer à la magie cérémonielle comme le lui avait expliqué Sara.

\- « Tu as tout retenu ce que je t'ai expliqué hier ?

\- Bien sûr ! », s'exclama Felicity. « Je sais faire la différence entre les philtres, élixirs, décoctions, onguents et leurs ingrédients de base.

\- C'est un bon début… parce qu'aujourd'hui on va voir l'utilité de chaque plante » et Felicity ouvrit son cahier et prit son stylo en main.

\- « Je suis prête ! »

Felicity se pencha et respira la feuille que Sara venait frotter entre ses doigts. L'odeur de la menthe poivrée envahit ses narines et elle prit plaisir à la sentir. Elle lui avait déjà expliqué l'utilité de la lavande, de la sauge, du pissenlit, du citron, du basilic et de la préparation qui leur donnait le plus d'action. Sara se redressa et l'observa sérieusement, Felicity fronça les sourcils et lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

\- « Il y a un dernier type de plantes dont je dois te parler… », elle se dirigea vers le fond de la serre et ramena une série de pots qu'elle conservait à part des autres. « Celles-ci sont dangereuses », pour la mettre en garde.

Felicity la regarda sérieusement et perdit un peu son sourire. C'était la première fois qu'une de ces sorcières lui parlait du côté plus sombre de leurs pratiques. Elle lui montra une plante verte aux grandes feuilles et qui portait des fruits d'un noir profond.

\- « Voici la plus connu et une des plus redoutables, la belladone. La plus petite dose peut-être fatale, quand elle est ingérée, elle dilate les pupilles, floute la vision et parfois rend aveugle. Si la personne n'est pas traitée, elle ne pourra échapper à la mort ». Felicity sentit une inquiétude s'installer au fond d'elle.

\- « Pourquoi vous utilisez ce genre de plantes ? », demanda-t-elle à Sara.

\- « Parce qu'elles ne sont pas seulement nocives, elles sont utiles aussi sur le plan médicinal mais il faut bien les connaitre et savoir les utiliser. La jusquiame noire est la plus toxique que je possède », en lui présentant une plante aux fleurs jaune veinées de noir mais en la gardant éloignée. « On la surnomme les yeux du diable et on dit qu'elle sent comme la mort. Le simple fait de respirer ses feuilles peut causer des symptômes de vertige, la folie, ou encore des hallucinations avant de conduire à la mort. Elle est utilisée comme anesthésique et pour lutter contre la douleur.

\- Ça me fait plutôt peur… », murmura Felicity. Sara rangea les plantes et revint vers Felicity en retirant ses gants.

\- « Il faut connaitre ce côté aussi de la sorcellerie même si on ne l'utilise pas, pour pouvoir s'en défendre. »

Felicity acquiesça, elle le comprenait mais ce n'était pas pour ça que ça ne l'effrayait pas. Elles rentrèrent dans la maison et Sara retrouva Nyssa dans la cuisine. Celle-ci était en train de cuisiner et elle se colla contre son dos en glissant ses mains sur son ventre. Elle déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de se pencher pour goûter ce que Nyssa lui tendait. Elle soupira de plaisir mais retrouva rapidement sa peau qu'elle préférait à la nourriture. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, appréciant ses baisers.

\- « Comment se passe la formation de Felicity ? », lui demanda la brune en continuant de cuisiner.

\- « Bien, elle est très sérieuse… et je lui ai montré mes trésors ». Sara sentit Nyssa se tendre, elle posa la cuillère qu'elle tenait en main et se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- « Tu n'aurais pas dû… tu sais que sa première expérience avec la magie n'a pas été positive et je voulais attendre encore un peu pour lui montrer ce qui est plus… dangereux », un ton de reproche dans la voix. « Je vais aller lui parler…

\- Attend… », en la retenant par le poignet, « on avait cinq minutes tranquilles et je voulais en profiter ».

Nyssa attrapa sa main et se rapprocha d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'en aller vers la chambre de Felicity. Sara la regarda faire, irritée qu'elle la laisse ainsi en plan pour aller retrouver Felicity.

Le weekend arriva rapidement et Felicity eut envie d'aller passer la soirée dans un bar pour goûter à l'ambiance festive que lui avait vendu Sara. Celle-ci avait déjà des projets et Felicity alla trouver Laurel dans sa chambre. Elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment rapprochées depuis qu'elle avait découvert ses pouvoirs et pour l'instant elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec Sara. Nyssa avait voulu qu'elle commence son apprentissage dans ce domaine, les charmes et envoûtements seraient pour plus tard.

Elle chercha Laurel et la trouva sans surprise dans sa bibliothèque. Elle frappa doucement contre le chambranle de la porte et avança d'un pas sans oser aller plus loin. Elle avait compris que Laurel n'aimait pas la proximité avec les autres alors elle faisait attention.

\- « Tu aimes être entourée de livres », commenta-t-elle pour entamer la conversation.

\- « Ils m'apprennent beaucoup », en déposant celui qu'elle feuilletait. « Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Oui j'avais envie de sortir, boire un verre… mais je ne voulais pas y aller seule », elle vit Laurel se raidir.

\- « Sara serait plus amusante que moi pour passer la soirée …

\- Elle est sortie et je pense que ça serait l'occasion d'apprendre à se connaitre. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? », pleine d'espoir.

Laurel l'observa toujours sur la réserve et finit par acquiescer presque à contrecœur. Elles déambulèrent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent sur le bar dont lui avait parlé Sara. Elles ne pouvaient pas se tromper avec la description de la jeune femme, la façade rouge sombre et le jardin qu'on pouvait distinguer à l'arrière. Elles s'installèrent dans le petit jardin où quelques tables étaient installées, l'air était doux et le décor habillé de lampions à la lumière agréable. Laurel observait les alentours tout comme Felicity mais avec une appréhension au fond du ventre, la blonde en était bien consciente, elle semblait encore plus rigide que d'habitude. Quand elles furent servies, Felicity s'intéressa à Laurel, elle apprit qu'elle et Sara vivaient avec Nyssa depuis trois ans maintenant et qu'elles avaient réussi à reconstruire leur vie.

Felicity ne put s'empêcher de partager à demi-mots à cause des oreilles indiscrètes, son expérience récente avec la sorcellerie. Elle avait appris beaucoup avec Sara et elle était impatiente d'apprendre tout ce que Laurel voudrait bien lui enseigner et de révéler le pouvoir qu'elle cachait.

\- « Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites… », avec un sourire triste. Felicity resta médusée par son regard et se souvint des mots de Sara. Laurel avait eu des difficultés avec son pouvoir et Nyssa avait été une grande aide pour elle.

Laurel porta son regard au loin alors que des éclats de rires s'élevaient de la table voisine. Elle avait perdu beaucoup quand elle avait gagné ses pouvoirs. Sa vie en avait été totalement transformée et elle souhaitait parfois ne pas en posséder. Elle baissa la tête, joignit les mains qu'elle glissa entre ses cuisses mais en se rendant compte de son geste elle se força à se redresser un peu en posant les mains autour de son verre. Elle releva la tête pour regarder Felicity qui l'observait gênée de ce qu'elle avait pu dire.

\- « Je suis désolée… », s'excusa-t-elle sans savoir pourquoi. Laurel lui avait parue toujours froide et distante mais elle cachait autre chose et ce soir, elle voyait qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

\- « Si c'est l'occasion d'apprendre à nous connaitre, je devrais t'expliquer ce que je peux faire… » Elles se regardèrent un moment en silence, Felicity était heureuse qu'elle se livre enfin mais elle ne voulait pas lui arracher des confidences.

\- « Tu n'es pas obligée si tu n'en as pas envie.

\- Non tu as raison, on doit apprendre à se connaitre… et je sais maintenant que je peux te faire confiance ». Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. « Je suis solitaire et je sais que je parais étrange mais c'est pour me protéger. Je peux ressentir les sentiments et entrapercevoir les pensées des gens… il suffit que je les touche ».

Felicity écarquilla les yeux surprise de cette capacité. Il lui semblait que c'était un pouvoir exceptionnel, on ne pouvait pas lui mentir et elle arrivait à percevoir ce que les gens cachaient. C'était magnifique pour des sentiments positifs mais difficilement supportable pour des sentiments négatifs. Elle voulut lui dire qu'elle comprenait ce qu'elle devait supporter mais à la place, elle tendit la main par-dessus la table.

Laurel posa son regard sur la main de Felicity, il lui fallait prendre une décision et elle tendit la main à son tour. Leurs peaux rentrèrent en contact et le regard de la brune se troubla. Elle sentait la tristesse de Felicity alors qu'elle comprenait que pour elle tout contact physique était accompagné de sentiments et d'idées étrangères mais aussi de l'admiration à savoir supporter ce pouvoir difficile. Elle releva la tête et lui sourit rassurée.

\- « Quand on a fait mon initiation, j'ai attrapé ta main et j'ai cru que je tremblais…

\- C'était moi… », en retirant sa main pour briser leur contact « je redoute toujours de devoir toucher quelqu'un car j'ai accès à tout ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il cache au fond de lui et souvent ce n'est pas beau à voir. Je préfère rester éloignée, je ne me sers de mon pouvoir que lorsque je ne peux pas faire autrement.

\- Je comprends c'est difficile à supporter. Sara m'a seulement dit que Nyssa t'avait beaucoup aidé… »

Laurel lui expliqua que Nyssa l'avait aidé à contrôler l'impact que ce qu'elle percevait pouvait avoir sur elle, elle arrivait à ne pas se laisser envahir mais ça restait toujours très déstabilisant. Elles continuèrent de discuter plus facilement maintenant de leur pouvoir et de ce que Felicity devait encore apprendre et Laurel lui promis de lui montrer rapidement quelques sorts amusant. Elles parlèrent ensuite de leur travail et Laurel vit le regard de Felicity se remplir d'appréhension.

Elle tourna la tête pour observer deux garçons traverser la cour pour aller discuter avec la barmaid au comptoir à l'intérieur et son regard resta focalisé sur eux. Ils paraissaient tous les deux sûrs d'eux et être des habitués du bar.

\- « C'est lui », murmura Felicity. Laurel se tourna vers elle dans l'intention de lui demander de qui elle parlait mais elle lui apporta les réponses sans attendre. « C'est lui qui m'a aidé dans la rue, il a frappé l'autre homme jusqu'au sang » et sans réfléchir elle se redressa.

\- « Attends… tu devrais… » mais Felicity ne l'écouta pas.

Elle s'approcha du bar, alors que les deux garçons discutaient bruyamment et que le blond se rapprochait de la barmaid pour un peu plus qu'un verre. Elle se racla la gorge alors qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarquée et ce fut le brun qui posa son regard en premier sur elle. Elle lui sourit poliment et reporta son regard sur le blond.

\- « Oliver je crois qu'on veut te parler », en frappant légèrement l'épaule de son ami.

\- « Tommy ! », en soufflant d'exaspération en se tournant vers le brun.

Felicity vit le regard du blond passer de l'irritabilité en le posant sur son ami, à la réserve quand il le posa sur elle. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans parler alors que le regard de Tommy passait de l'un à l'autre.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », demanda Oliver d'une voix agacée.

\- « Je… tu es venu m'aider… j'ai été agressée dans la rue et tu m'as aidée… » Oliver la regardait sans exprimer aucune émotion qui pouvait lui faire penser qu'il se souvenait d'elle et Felicity pensa au pouvoir de Laurel qui serait très utile dans ce genre de situation. « Je voulais juste te remercier », finit-elle par dire.

\- « J'avais simplement envie de me battre », en lui lançant un regard toujours aussi froid et il se détourna pour reporter son attention sur la barmaid.

Felicity resta surprise de sa réaction, jeta un regard à son ami qui avait un sourire en coin avant de faire demi-tour en se sentant complètement idiote. Elle s'était pourtant aperçue que ce garçon était violent et qu'il prenait plaisir à se battre, mais elle avait cru qu'il avait voulu aussi l'aider.

Tommy donna un nouveau coup sur l'épaule d'Oliver et ce dernier se retourna vers lui le regard noir.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? », en ignorant les envies de bagarre dans le regard de son ami.

\- « La raison pour laquelle tu m'as fait sortir de cellule la semaine dernière », d'un air blasé.

\- « Tu vas l'aider et tu lui parles de cette façon aujourd'hui ?

\- J'avais envie de me battre et ce con a été l'opportunité parfaite. Et il faut savoir souffler le chaud et le froid », avec un sourire plein de connivence.

Tommy pivota sur son tabouret et regarda les deux jeunes femmes s'éloigner sourit à la brune qui se retourna en partant alors qu'Oliver avait reporté son attention sur la barmaid derrière le bar et lui souriait, impatient de passer une bonne soirée.

* * *

**On apprend à connaitre un peu plus Oliver... et il n'est pas des plus sympathiques...**

**Merci pour votre lecture, à mercredi. Je vous embrasse. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à toute. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos commentaires sur cette histoire. Une tentative pour moi d'aborder ce thème et je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise.**

**olicity-love: merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Fernande: contente que tu apprécies ce début d'histoire. Merci pour tes commentaires.**

**Encore un mot pour ma beta adorée, Delicity-Unicorn. Merci pour ton temps, je t'embrasse fort .**

**Je vous laisse avec la suite... Felicity continue sa formation et rencontre à nouveau Oliver...**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Laurel et Felicity étaient rentrées au milieu des fêtards. Cette dernière continuait de penser à la façon dont Oliver lui avait parlé, elle avait simplement voulu le remercier et il l'avait traitée avec dédain. Laurel lui avait conseillé de ne pas s'approcher de lui car il n'avait pas l'air vraiment raisonnable en cherchant la moindre occasion pour se battre et elle était plutôt d'accord avec elle. La brune avait posé sa main sur son épaule et Felicity avait arrêté de marcher sous le coup de la surprise.

\- « Tu dois faire attention à toi », lui conseilla Laurel sérieusement. Felicity hocha la tête et repoussa Oliver de son esprit en pensant à sa mère.

Elle ne savait pas où elle était et si elle était en danger. À peine rentrée, elle lui avait envoyé un message et avait attendu sa réponse avec inquiétude, celle-ci était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard et Felicity s'était endormie rassurée.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Laurel était déjà partie, Sara traînait avec Nyssa et Felicity décida de se frotter à la préparation d'un onguent. Elle s'installa dans la serre de Sara, sortit les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour la base de sa préparation puis chercha les plantes utiles. Elle vérifia ses notes sur son carnet et commença sa préparation.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », Felicity sursauta et se tourna pour voir Sara l'observer sur le pas de la porte.

\- « Un onguent…

\- Quel genre ? », en s'approchant curieuse.

\- « Un onguent de guérison », tout en continuant de mélanger ses ingrédients. Elle sentait le regard de Sara toujours sur elle et leva la tête. « Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas oublié un petit détail… ? », en prenant en appui sur la table en bois brut.

Felicity baissa la tête pour vérifier ses notes, jeta un regard à ses ingrédients en réfléchissant, elle fronça les sourcils en cherchant ce qu'elle avait pu manquer.

\- « Je n'ai pas de plantes aux vertus contraires, l'aloe-vera contre les infections, le clou de girofle anti-inflammatoire et le calendula qui est cicatrisant…, je ne vois pas », en relevant la tête.

\- « Tu dois faire ce genre de préparation à la pleine lune, elles sont plus puissantes », Felicity hocha la tête avec un air défaitiste. « Mais on peut parer à ce problème quand on a besoin de ce genre de préparation… un charme pour augmenter la puissante de ta préparation, ce n'est pas aussi bien que la pleine lune mais c'est déjà ça ».

Felicity la remercia et se remit à sa préparation. Elle mit la dernière touche en récitant le sort que Sara avait inscrit sur son carnet et resta à regarder le bol rempli de mixture. Il n'y avait plus qu'à le tester pour savoir si ça marchait. Bon elle n'allait pas se faire mal exprès, mais elle aurait surement rapidement l'occasion de le tester si elle commençait à travailler les sorts et enchantements avec Laurel.

Elle retrouva celle-ci quelques heures plus tard dans la bibliothèque, s'installa sur une chaise et la regarda finir d'écrire dans son carnet.

\- « Je tente de modifier un charme », lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- « Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est trop général, j'en ai besoin… d'une façon plus spécifique. » Felicity hocha la tête et continua de l'observer un peu sur la réserve. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Je voudrais commencer mon apprentissage avec toi.

\- Si Nyssa est d'accord, je suis d'accord… et on pourra commencer demain. Une nouvelle semaine, pour une nouvelle connaissance. Lundi est le jour de la lune et il éclairera ton esprit. » Felicity fut ravie. Laurel la regarda sortir et surement aller déjà demander à Nyssa la permission d'apprendre des charmes plus poussés que ceux qu'elle avait déjà récités.

Le lundi après son travail, Felicity rentra immédiatement, impatiente d'apprendre. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et vérifia l'heure à son portable. Laurel ne devrait pas tarder et elle décida de faire le tour des lieux en attendant. Elle ouvrit la porte lentement et jeta un regard aux rayons surchargés mais bien rangés. Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement, elle avança d'un pas et découvrit Alva sur son perchoir. La chouette posait sur elle un regard doré et Felicity avança prudemment en abandonnant son carnet sur la table. L'animal écarta ses ailes comme si elle se réveiller avant de les rabattre contre son corps. Elle tendit la main lentement en surveillant les réactions d'Alva et caressa son poitrail du bout des doigts. La chouette pencha la tête sur le côté en appréciant l'attention et Felicity s'approcha un peu plus pour appuyer ses caresses. Elle sourit émue en ayant l'impression d'être accepté par le côté mystique de la maison.

Elle laissa le familier tranquille et se dirigea vers les étagères, elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur les tranches des couvertures tout en lisant les titres… « Sortilèges d'un autre siècle », « Charmes et divination », « Symbolisme à travers les temps », « Bénédiction et malédiction ». Elle changea de rayon en s'enfonçant dans la pièce et les titres évoluèrent au fil de son avancé « Mort et bannissement de la vie », « Rites Vaudou ». Elle atteignit alors des livres écrit en latin et d'autres en langages plus obscurs, elle tourna la tête et vit Alva qui s'était posée sur une chaise non loin et l'observait. Felicity attrapa un livre qui donnait presque l'impression que les pages allaient s'effriter et l'ouvrit. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Alva quand le familier fit claquer son bec avant de reporter son attention sur le livre qu'elle parcourut jusqu'à tomber sur une page recouverte de symboles avec une seule phrase écrite en bas.

\- « Qui legit haec verba… », murmura-t-elle alors qu'Alva faisait claquer son bec avec insistance « potentior… »

Felicity sursauta et se raidit en sentant une main lui attraper l'épaule et l'autre se poser sur sa bouche. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle sentait la peur l'envahir.

\- « Arrête tout de suite. Ce que tu fais est dangereux… » Felicity se détendit légèrement en reconnaissant la voix de Laurel. Celle-ci la relâcha lentement et la blonde fit demi-tour pour se retrouver face à elle.

\- « Je suis désolée…

\- On ne lit jamais un sortilège à voix haute quand on ne sait pas à quoi il sert et quel en sera le résultat », d'une voix tendue.

\- « Je ne recommencerai plus », en tremblant légèrement alors que son cœur reprenait un rythme plus calme.

Laurel lui jetait un regard noir, elle avait l'air terrifié et ça fit encore plus peur à Felicity. La brune lui retira le grimoire des mains pour le ranger à sa place et l'invita à s'installer à la table de travail. Alva fit claquer encore une fois son bec pour confirmer les mots de Laurel puis se désintéressa de la situation et s'envola sans bruit pour retrouver son perchoir.

Felicity s'assit sans rien dire et attrapa son carnet en attendant que Laurel la rejoigne. Elle s'excusa encore une fois mais la brune l'interrompit.

\- « Il y a des sortilèges très dangereux ici, il faut une sorcière expérimentée avec de grands pouvoirs pour savoir les lancer et les maîtriser… et même dans ces cas-là, certains ne doivent jamais être utilisés », en faisant une pause. « C'est bien compris ? » Felicity hocha la tête et Laurel se détendit légèrement.

Elle se retourna pour attraper un livre derrière elle et s'assit face à Felicity en lui expliquant que la première des choses était d'apprendre à lire un sort. Il fallait avoir une voix claire et calme, la puissance résidait dans l'esprit et dans les intentions projetées par la sorcière. Il fallait ensuite le matériel si le sort en requérait un et ensuite les bons mots à lire ou à réciter.

Elle lui tendit une feuille griffonnée de son écriture et Felicity lut cette fois-ci en silence. Elle reconnut le sort de protection que Nyssa avait utilisé devant elle le premier jour et Laurel lui expliqua que ce serait son premier essai. Elle pouvait le lire à voix haute, s'entraîner pour sa diction et son intonation. Elle fit une première tentative et buta sur certains mots, Laurel l'encouragea à recommencer jusqu'à ce soit parfait. Elle lui montra ensuite le matériel, la bougie, le sel et le rôle de chacun. La bougie pour guider la pensée et le sel en signe de protection et lui expliqua le rite à suivre. Felicity nota tout, répéta et le lendemain elle se retrouva au salon, assise en tailleur au milieu de son cercle de sel sous le regard de Laurel.

Felicity la regarda pour trouver un peu de calme, prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de calmer son esprit et se concentrer seulement sur les mots qu'elle devait réciter. Elle craqua l'allumette, alluma la bougie et récita le charme de protection. Elle prononça le dernier mot et attendit quelques secondes en espérant ressentir la brise que Nyssa avait faite se lever quand elle avait fait le même rituel, mais rien ne vint.

Laurel l'encouragea à recommencer et lui demanda de fermer les yeux pour mieux se concentrer ce qu'elle fit.

\- « Focalise ton esprit sur ce que tu veux obtenir… imagine la maison recouvert d'une lumière brillante ou une couleur plus vibrante… »

Felicity recommença plusieurs fois mais rien ne bougeait. Elle s'énerva en maugréant et quand elle commença à se redresser Laurel la retint.

\- « Tu croyais que ça allait être aussi simple ?

\- Ça paraissait tellement simple quand Nyssa l'a fait.

\- Oui mais elle pratique la magie depuis toujours… toi ça fait seulement quelques semaines. Essaie encore une fois ».

Felicity se réinstalla, prit un peu plus de temps pour retrouver son calme et sa concentration et récita le charme. Elle sentit une légère brise traverser la maison, elle ouvrit les yeux avec un air de victoire mais le souffle retomba rapidement.

\- « C'était parfait », la félicita Laurel.

\- « Tu te moques de moi !?

\- Non tu as réussi à éveiller le souffle, il faudra t'entraîner mais je suis sûre qu'à la fin de la semaine tu seras capable de protéger notre demeure ».

Felicity réalisa le charme tous les matins sous le regard de Laurel et le vendredi enfin elle sentit le souffle plus fort traverser les pièces et une douce chaleur la remplir. Elle leva la tête rapidement pour voir Laurel qui lui sourit, elle se leva et sans réfléchir se jeta dans ses bras pour fêter cette victoire. Elle s'excusa en libérant Laurel mais celle-ci ne relâcha pas Felicity.

Laurel se protégeait depuis toujours des autres, restait éloignée ne la gênait pas car elle avait un caractère plutôt solitaire, mais elle avait pris conscience depuis quelques temps qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre ainsi et que les contacts lui manquaient plus que ce qu'elle avait bien voulu admettre. Elle resserra ses bras et prolongea l'accolade de Felicity avec plaisir. Lors de sa cérémonie d'initiation elle lui avait touché la main et elle avait senti qui elle était. Une jeune femme en pleine évolution, positive et énergique. Elle n'avait pas encore atteint son plein pouvoir mais elle était en bonne voie et elle était heureuse de la voir si enthousiaste de son évolution.

Felicity se rendit à son travail, heureuse et motivée. Elle avait réussi son premier sort plus compliqué et elle avait été heureuse de ce moment partagé avec Laurel. Elle avançait dans les rues de NOLA qui était devenue maintenant sa ville avec joie et confiance. Le soleil brillait et ses rayons scintillaient à travers les branches verdoyantes des chênes du parc Armstrong. Elle descendit Orleans Street, et lorsqu'elle était presque arrivée au café, son attention fut attirée par des cris.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, la rue était vide, elle fit quelques pas jusqu'à une rue perpendiculaire et vit un groupe d'hommes en train de se battre. Elle resta pétrifiée au coin de la rue, à cause de leur violence, et elle reconnut Oliver qui se défendait contre les trois autres et même s'il aimait se battre il semblait en mauvaise posture. Un des hommes tourna la tête et elle reconnut celui qui l'avait importunée dans la rue, il se tourna à nouveau vers Oliver qui lui tenait toujours tête même s'il semblait chancelant sur ses pieds. L'homme lui donna un coup de poing violent dans le menton, puis dans l'estomac et Oliver fut projeté en arrière. Il glissa le long du mur en essayant de résister mais il s'effondra au sol.

Felicity avait la nausée de voir ce qu'il se passait, les hommes partirent vers le fond de la rue. Elle attendit qu'ils disparaissent et elle s'avança pour retrouver Oliver et vérifier son état. Elle avança prudemment en surveillant les environs, mais quand son regard se posa sur Oliver au sol elle ne parvint pas à le détacher de lui. Elle sentit son cœur se tordre de tristesse, il avait l'air en mauvais état et elle se pencha vers lui quand elle l'entendit gémir.

Oliver sentait la rudesse et le froid du mur dans son dos. La douleur vibrait dans sa mâchoire et une plus sourde irradiait dans son ventre. Son esprit était engourdi par la douleur et une seule idée s'imposait à lui, il l'avait bien cherché. Il sentit un geste sur son front et sursauta au toucher. Il ouvrit les yeux surpris de ne pas avoir entendu de bruit et il eut le réflexe de se défendre en repoussant son agresseur qui revenait, mais il retint son coup au dernier moment en reconnaissant la jeune fille qu'il avait déjà rencontrée.

Elle s'agenouilla pour lui faire face et son regard survola son visage. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et il la vit articuler sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Il voulut se redresser mais l'effort lui arracha un grognement de douleur et elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le retenir.

Felicity le retint avec appréhension en voyant son état alors qu'il voulait se redresser. Il avait l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, la lèvre fendue et un bras replié sur le ventre pour tenir ses côtes.

\- « Tu ne devrais pas bouger… je vais appeler les secours… », en sortant son portable.

\- « Non », en repoussant sa main qui tenait le téléphone.

\- « Je sais que tu as l'habitude de te battre mais là tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien… » alors qu'Oliver tentait une nouvelle fois de se redresser. « Ok donc en plus de ça tu es têtu », en soupirant.

Elle mit son sac en toile en bandoulière et passa un bras sous le sien pour le maintenir. Une fois debout, Oliver, ferma les yeux fortement en restant adossé contre le mur et en essayant de respirer lentement pour calmer la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, tourna la tête vers Felicity et croisa son regard bleu azur. Elle était toujours aussi inquiète et ne relâchait pas sa prise sur son corps.

\- « Ça va… je peux tenir debout », d'une voix rocailleuse, un sursaut d'orgueil dictant ses mots.

Felicity relâcha sa prise lentement mais il faillit à nouveau tomber. Elle reprit sa place près de lui en passant son bras sur ses épaules pour qu'il se retienne à elle.

\- « Je vais te conduire jusqu'où je travaille et tu vas te laisser faire… ». Elle le sentit se tendre mais il ne dit rien et Felicity prit ça pour une petite victoire.

Elle le conduisit dans la rue et elle sentit sa main se resserrer sur son épaule. Elle ralentit son pas et se dit qu'ils avaient de la chance que le café ne soit pas plus loin. Ils firent une pause tout de même sur le chemin quand elle sentit qu'Oliver avait plus de difficultés pour respirer et qu'elle entendait qu'il se retenait de gémir. Elle poussa la porte du café une fois qu'ils y arrivèrent et Becky vint à leur rencontre. Heureusement John n'était pas là et elle n'aurait pas à expliquer pourquoi elle ramenait un garçon blessé pour s'en occuper alors qu'il ne voulait pas aller aux urgences.

\- « Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? », s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

\- « J'ai besoin d'un moment, tu peux gérer le café toute seule pendant ce temps ? », en entraînant Oliver vers le fond pour atteindre la salle de bain.

La jeune fille acquiesça et Felicity poussa la porte et installa Oliver contre le plan de travail. Elle le relâcha et ressortit immédiatement pour aller chercher ce dont elle avait besoin.

Oliver posa la main sur le plan de travail et resserra sa prise pour se réinstaller. Il souffla de soulagement, arrêter de bouger permettait à la douleur de s'estomper. Il tâta ses côtes doucement et gémit en serra les dents, il devait en avoir une ou deux au moins de fêlées. Il redressa la tête au bruit et vit la jeune femme revenir avec une serviette à la main et la trousse de premiers soins.

Felicity se retourna pour fermer la porte avant de lui faire face à nouveau et elle pensa qu'il allait devoir se laisser faire maintenant. Elle essaya de ne pas lui montrer qu'elle était nerveuse, l'adrénaline due au stress était retombée et il l'impressionnait à se montrer aussi froid. Elle déposa la boite et la serviette sur le plan de travail, humidifia cette dernière et leva la main pour nettoyer ses blessures mais elle se figea au milieu de son geste.

\- « Je peux ? », il hocha la tête et elle tapota doucement son arcade sourcilière puis sa lèvre pour nettoyer le sang coagulé avant de désinfecter les entailles. « Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir besoin de points de suture… », en examinant les plaies.

Elle tapota le désinfectant sur sa lèvre et il grimaça à la sensation de brûlure. Felicity remarqua sa réaction mais évita de se moquer, il se battait sans aucun problème mais grimaçait au désinfectant.

\- « Tu aurais besoin de protection…

\- Je vais penser à prendre un garde du corps alors mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'arrêterai de me battre.

\- C'est intelligent ! », s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant et en croisant son regard. Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Elle brisa le contact en se focalisant sur les soins, elle vit sa main se resserrer sur son flanc et pensa à ce qu'elle avait dans son sac.

Oliver la regarda fouiller dans son sac qu'elle ouvrit en grand et qui regorgeait d'un tas de choses. Elle en ressortit une petite boite qu'elle ouvrit.

\- « Tu pourrais… ? », en faisant un signe vers son tee-shirt. « Ça aidera à faire passer la douleur et le bleu ».

Oliver l'observa sérieusement et releva le bas de son tee-shirt lentement. Elle prit un peu de pommade sur ses doigts et la déposa doucement sur sa peau qui virait déjà au bleue. Elle sentit ses muscles frémir et sa nervosité la fit babiller sans pouvoir se contrôler.

\- « C'est un mélange de calendula, aloe-vera et clou de girofle… c'est un mélange d'antiseptique et…

\- Felicity, désolée », alors qu'ils se retournaient tous les deux « John est de retour ».

Oliver attrapa le poignet de Felicity et repoussa sa main alors qu'il se redressait en abaissant son tee-shirt.

\- « Je vais y aller… », en regardant Becky.

Il la relâcha et sortit sans attendre et sans regarder en arrière alors qu'elle restait seule dans la salle de bain. Il avait été plus sympathique que lors de leurs premières rencontres, c'était à souligner.

* * *

**Merci pour votre lecture à mercredi. Je vous embrasse. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à toutes. Merci pour vos commentaires, vos lectures et vos mis en favoris. **

**Olicity-love: merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour ton rôle de beta devenue irremplaçable. Je t'embrasse fort. **

**Je vous ai laissé avec une Felicity qui tente d'être une bonne élève en suivant les conseils de ses amies et une rencontre avec Oliver. Tout va évoluer. **

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Felicity était affairée dans le café, Becky était en retard et ne répondait pas à son portable, elle était du coup obligée de s'occuper des livraisons que la jeune fille faisait habituellement. Elle emballait les viennoiseries et les sandwiches dans des cartons tout en appelant une nouvelle fois Becky. Elle tomba comme les cinq fois précédentes sur son répondeur et raccrocha d'un doigt rageur en soufflant.

\- « Tu vas t'en sortir Felicity », la rassura John. « Je suis obligé de faire les livraisons et j'ai confiance en toi. Il y a en a un peu moins d'une dizaine… tu devrais pouvoir gérer seule en mon absence et le reste de la journée sera plus calme », en lui souriant confiant.

Elle lui lança un regard plein d'anxiété qui n'eut aucun effet sur lui. Il empila les boites prêtes, sortit sur le trottoir pour les placer dans la voiture utilisée pour les livraisons puis revint au comptoir pour récupérer les dernières. Felicity prit place au comptoir et prépara les premières commandes des clients de la journée déjà installés au café.

\- « Salut », elle tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix dans son dos et se retourna avec une légère appréhension.

\- « Salut… », en observant Oliver.

Il se tenait devant le comptoir, une casquette d'un bleu sombre pratiquement baissée sur le visage et les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. Ses lèvres n'esquissaient aucun sourire et son comportement lui faisait ressentir qu'il était toujours un peu sur la défensive. Il continuait de l'observait sans rien dire et elle sentit un malaise s'installer alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas son comportement. Elle nota que son arcade sourcilière était moins marquée mais qu'un coquard se dessinait nettement et que sa lèvre portait encore une légère trace de l'entaille.

\- « Je ne t'ai pas remercié pour la dernière fois… » Felicity resta surprise de ses mots après le comportement qu'il avait eu avec elle lors de leurs précédentes rencontres.

\- « Oh c'est rien… j'espère que ça va… et tes côtes ?

\- Seulement fêlées.

\- _T_u vas pouvoir te remettre à te battre rapidement dans ce cas.

\- Tu n'es pas d'ici ? », en changeant brutalement de sujet.

\- « Non », sans entrer dans les détails. Quand des personnes étrangères lui posaient des questions sur sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se méfier.

\- « Je pourrais t'apprendre à connaitre la ville et découvrir des coins sympas… pour te remercier de ton aide ».

Elle fut surprise par ses mots et resta à le regarder quelques secondes sans répondre. Elle avait fait un pas vers lui pour le remercier de lui être venu en aide et il l'avait pratiquement ignorée et là il venait de lui-même pour la remercier. C'était un garçon compliqué.

\- « Et ça me permettra aussi de m'excuser pour mon comportement… je sais que je ne suis pas toujours très… agréable », la commissure de ses lèvres se relevant à peine, « quand je ne l'ai pas décidé.

\- C'est peu dire », en soulevant les sourcils. Oliver sourit plus franchement et Felicity ne put s'empêcher de savourer ce sourire plus franc qui transformait déjà son visage.

Elle accepta son invitation et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le weekend suivant pour visiter la ville.

Oliver ressortit du café et prit la direction du fleuve pour flâner pendant un moment en attendant Tommy. Il avait bien fait de la jouer ainsi et de venir s'excuser, il allait pouvoir passer une journée avec Felicity et la découvrir un peu plus. Pas de problème à l'horizon et un weekend planifié, cette nouvelle semaine s'annonçait meilleure que la précédente avec des projets qui auraient des répercussions bénéfiques.

####

Felicity suivait ses amies dans les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Oliver devait lui faire découvrir les lieux mais elle avait été curieuse de connaitre les aspects plus surnaturels avant ça. Elle avait commencé à lire un livre portant sur les histoires mystiques de la ville et avait découvert qu'elle regorgeait d'histoire de sorcières, de vampires et de fantômes. Il semblait que NOLA avait une réputation sulfureuse et de nombreuses histoires courraient encore à l'heure actuelle. Elle avait questionné Nyssa et elle avait décidé de lui montrer la vedette de la ville.

Elles s'arrêtèrent toutes les quatre devant l'entrée du cimetière Saint Louis non loin du parc Armstrong qu'elle traversait tous les jours.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là ? », demanda-t-elle inquiète. Elle avait compris que ses nouvelles amies n'étaient pas du genre à faire des messes noires et des sacrifices mais des sorcières dans un cimetière ça l'inquiétait tout de même un peu.

Aucune ne répondit, Sara lui jeta un regard amusé et elle les suivit en découvrant ce cimetière si singulier. Celui-ci était construit comme les cimetières français avec les tombes au-dessus du sol à cause des nappes phréatiques et du fait que la Nouvelle-Orléans était au-dessous du niveau de la mer. Nyssa lui expliqua qu'il était impossible à la Nouvelle-Orléans d'enterrer les gens en dessous du niveau du fleuve à cause des inondations qui étaient fréquentes et qui avaient conduits à voir des corps et des cercueils remonter pour dériver alors dans les courants d'eau.

Elle lui expliqua ensuite que ce premier cimetière possédait une majorité de tombes de familles franco-louisianaises et qu'on retrouvait de nombreuses écritures en français. Elles avancèrent parmi les tombes et Felicity tenta de décrypter les inscriptions. La Nouvelle-Orléans avaient des influences multiculturelles et elles se mélangeaient pour donner ce côté si exotique à la ville.

Tout en parlant elles étaient arrivées dans un coin du cimetière où les tombes étaient en plus ou moins bon état. Nyssa s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle qui portait de nombreux X dessinés regroupés par trois et où reposait des bougies et des fleurs sur le sol.

\- « Voici la tombe de Marie Laveau, la prêtresse vaudou la plus renommée. »

Felicity observait les marques faites sur la pierre blanche du mausolée mais Nyssa lui raconta sa vie avant de lui expliquer la signification des X.

\- « C'était une créole née en 1801 dans la Vieux Carré français. Son père était un planteur blanc et sa mère une femme noire affranchie. A cette époque, il y avait de nombreux immigrants haïtiens et ceux d'origine africaine ont ravivé le culte vaudou dans la communauté noire. Quand elle se retrouva veuve, elle travailla comme coiffeuse à domicile chez les riches familles blanches. Elle se lança dans l'occultisme et la divination et elle avait un serpent qu'elle avait appelé Zombi. C'est une divinité africaine », précisa Nyssa à Felicity qui l'écoutait en lui portant toute son attention.

Elle lui expliqua ensuite que c'était un mélange de croyances catholiques, d'esprits et de concepts africains. Beaucoup disaient que tous les pouvoirs de Marie Laveau étaient liés à son réseau d'informateurs qu'elle avait développé dans le cadre de son travail alors qu'elle écoutait les potins de ses clients mais elle était considérée comme une grande prêtresse, appelée aussi Manbo.

\- « Elle est morte à l'âge de quatre-vingts ans, décapitée chez elle » ajouta Nyssa. « Des personnes ont dit avoir vu son fantôme ensuite mais il semblerait que ce soit sa fille qui se faisait appeler comme elle et qui entretenait sa légende. Les X que tu vois », en lui indiquant du doigt « et qui sont par trois sont le signe de rituels vaudous, tout comme les objets fétichistes qui sont au sol. Les personnes qui pratiquent le vaudou dessinent ces trois X et frottent le pied par terre avant de faire un vœu. »

Felicity n'était pas quelqu'un de peureux mais ce côté surnaturel et bénéfique qu'elle apprenait à connaitre avait son pendant plus sombre et elle se devait d'en avoir conscience. Les forces avec lesquelles elle travaillait n'étaient pas anodines. Elle tendit une main pour la poser sur la pierre grise et encore tiède des rayons du soleil du jour. Elle traça du doigt les trois croix blanches dessinées sur le côté de la stèle et sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se retourna pour voir Nyssa et comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais ses amies avaient disparu et autour d'elle se dressait les tombes de ces morts d'un autre siècle.

Elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort à un rythme affolant et son regard fut attiré par le ciel. Il était sombre comme si une mer de nuage engloutissait chaque rayon de soleil. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, tout semblait étouffé et l'air vibrait d'une tension ténue. Elle sentait le froid l'entourer et sentit une présence se manifester. Elle devait se retourner, faire face à ce qui était si proche d'elle. Elle était terrifiée mais une curiosité malsaine la poussait à faire demi-tour.

Felicity avait l'impression que tous ses gestes étaient ralentis, elle se retourna lentement et une silhouette à forme humaine, immense et sombre, se tenait non loin d'elle. Sa gorge se serra emprisonnant son cri. L'espace sembla rétrécir entre la silhouette et elle, un éclat de lune se refléta sur le visage blanc et elle perçut le masque d'un squelette aux orbites vides d'un noir d'encre. Elle fut envahie par la sensation de vide et un cri retentit en la projetant dans le présent.

\- « Il faut la ramener, elle est terrifiée ».

Laurel lui tenait la main et lisait toutes ses émotions pour tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Tout son corps ressentait la terreur que Felicity vivait, une impression de vide, de froid qui l'envahissait, mais elle ne relâchait pas sa main de peur de la perdre dans les ténèbres qui semblaient l'envahir.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux brusquement dans un cri qui lui permit de reprendre pied dans la réalité et vit ses trois amies autour d'elle, leurs regards inquiets et leurs visages livides. Laurel resserra sa main sur la sienne.

\- « Felicity qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », lui demanda Nyssa d'une voix inquiète. Sara lui jeta un regard troublé. Elle était paniquée par l'état de Felicity et encore plus par la crainte de leur mentor.

Felicity avait du mal à calmer sa respiration, elle sentit la main de Laurel se resserrer sur la sienne et se concentra dessus alors que son regard était toujours agité. L'impression de froid et de danger persistaient encore un peu mais elle se dissipait déjà tout comme les images. Son regard trouva celui de Nyssa qui lui répéta sa question.

\- « Ça va », répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle voulut se redresser et toutes trois l'aidèrent.

Laurel relâcha sa main et tira sur ses manches comme à son habitude pour se protéger. Elle fit un pas en arrière et laissa Sara et Nyssa s'occuper de Felicity mais elle se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés et les yeux larmoyant.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'était ?... Tu l'as vu ? », lui demanda-t-elle encore sous le choc.

\- « Je ne sais pas », murmura Laurel alors que Sara et Nyssa se tournaient vers elle. « C'était sombre et froid… »

Nyssa choisit de rentrer, elle préférait qu'elles soient à l'abri pour parler de ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle s'entretint en premier avec Felicity, elle restait prostrée, les bras de Sara resserrés autour d'elle et le regard perdu dans ses impressions plus que dans ses souvenirs. Elle lui parla de la forme humaine, du froid et du néant qui l'avaient entourée et elle releva vers elle un regard troublé.

\- « C'est à cause de la tombe ? Pourquoi tu m'as amenée là-bas ? Tu l'as fait exprès ?

\- Non ! », se défendit-elle. « Bien sûr que non. Il n'y a pas de raisons que tu aies été victime de ça. Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'était et la raison de cette manifestation mais je vais chercher ».

La brune regarda Sara et lui demanda de s'occuper de Felicity alors qu'elle allait voir Laurel. Elle sortit de la chambre désolée pour Felicity et retrouva Laurel dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait noté le geste que cette dernière avait eu pour leur nouvelle amie. Elle était heureuse de voir l'attachement et le lien qui semblait s'être tissé entre les deux et espérait que grâce à son pouvoir elle pourrait l'éclairer.

Laurel s'était plongée dans ses livres dès qu'elles étaient rentrées. Felicity était bien entourée, elle devait trouver des éléments pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait vu et ressenti.

Nyssa entra dans la pièce et s'assit en face de Laurel déjà en pleine recherche.

\- « Tu as vu ce qu'elle a perçu ? », demanda Nyssa d'un ton concerné.

\- « Une forme humaine… sombre… froide… mais qui ne m'évoque pas quelque chose que je connaisse. Peut-être que toi ? », en relevant la tête.

\- « Ça pourrait être une perception extrasensorielle… mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle en a été la cible.

\- Peut-être que ses pouvoirs…

\- Sont en train de se réveiller ? », finit-elle à la place de Laurel. « Je pense que c'est possible. Et si elle a le don de double vue, elle va avoir besoin d'aide rapidement » en se relevant. « N'en parle pas pour l'instant… je veux amener les choses en douceur ».

Laurel hocha la tête le visage grave, si Nyssa avait raison Felicity avait un grand pouvoir et elle allait devoir apprendre à le gérer rapidement.

Le lendemain, Felicity se rendit au travail après avoir tranquillisé ses amies. Elle avait hésité elle aussi à sortir mais John et elle n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de Becky et ça lui ferait du bien d'évoluer dans un environnement loin de la magie. Nyssa accepta mais insista pour qu'elles se voient quand elle rentrerait du travail. Felicity avait perçu cette demande comme importante et elle était rentrée directement après sa journée au café. Elles s'étaient installées à la bibliothèque désertée par Laurel et Nyssa l'observa avant de prendre la parole.

Felicity détestait être détaillée de la sorte mais elle percevait dans son regard toute la gravité de ce moment et attendit qu'elle se décide à parler.

\- « J'ai voulu te laisser t'acclimater à ce nouveau monde que tu découvres après ton initiation mais je pense qu'il est temps maintenant de te donner des bases plus solides pour que tu comprennes la puissance de la magie ».

Felicity pensait qu'elle avait déjà une assez bonne base avec la formation de Sara et celle de Laurel qu'elle commençait mais à entendre Nyssa, il lui manquait peut-être le plus important.

\- « Ton animal totem est le papillon, je t'ai expliqué sa signification » la blonde hocha la tête et Nyssa continua « il signifie aussi que ton élément est l'air. Les quatre éléments sont liés aux forces de la nature et certaines notions y sont associées. Par exemple, mon élément maître est la terre, ce qui me donne force, stabilité, empathie mais me lie aussi à la mort et à la renaissance. Certains outils comme les pentacles ou les cristaux, sont plus puissants lorsque je les manipule et des plantes et des métaux sont plus appropriés pour libérer mes pouvoirs.

\- C'est très new age », commenta Felicity en pensant à sa mère.

\- « Oui » en souriant tendrement, « c'est un lien avec la nature que l'on ne peut pas ignorer. En ce qui concerne l'air, tes caractéristiques seraient la connaissance, la logique… » Felicity sourit en se reconnaissant dans ces traits et Nyssa continua « mais aussi la clairvoyance, l'intuition et les facultés psychiques », en surveillant ses réactions.

La jeune fille perdit son sourire en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Ce serait ses dispositions qui l'auraient conduite à cette perception.

\- « Tu penses que c'est à cause de mes dispositions que j'ai vu… ce que j'ai vu quoi que ça pouvait être.

\- Je pense que ce sont tes pouvoirs qui se réveillent… et que c'est grâce à eux que tu as vu cette manifestation ». Nyssa lui laissa le temps d'intégrer cette information avant de continuer. « Tu risques de voir d'autres manifestations et il va falloir que tu apprennes à y faire face… mais ce n'est pas toujours aussi intense », ajouta-t-elle rapidement pour la rassurer. « Je pense qu'hier le lieu était hautement chargé en énergie pour une jeune sorcière comme toi et ça a amplifié ton pouvoir qui se réveillait. C'est un pouvoir très grand, tu vas devoir apprendre à le maîtriser et on sera là pour toi ».

Nyssa s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras, Felicity d'abord surprise se laissa faire et elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle venait de lui expliquer. Un grand pouvoir qu'elle se sentait incapable de gérer et qui la terrorisait. Elle referma ses bras autour de Nyssa pour rechercher du réconfort pendant quelques instants. Si seulement sa mère était là pour partager ça avec elle.

La semaine avait avancé, Felicity comme à sa nouvelle habitude était enfermée dans la bibliothèque avec Laurel. C'était un lieu qu'elle fréquentait avec plaisir et qui lui rappelait sa vie d'avant. Elle avait travaillé sur ses caractéristiques et avait appris de nombreuse choses en plus que ce que Nyssa lui avait expliqué son élément. L'air avait aussi pour règle de vie le bon sens, la mémoire et la divination. Laurel lui fournit des cartes de tarot et elle s'y initia avec peine. Elle avait appris également que son pouvoir serait plus fort à l'aurore. Quand elle découvrit la liste de ses outils de prédilections elle grimaça, la baguette, le balai et l'encens… à croire que son karma se moquait d'elle, il ne manquait plus que le chapeau pointu.

Elle découvrit que le cristal qui lui correspondait était la malachite et elle attrapa son pendentif avec une pensée pour sa mère. Elle avait senti ce qu'elle deviendrait. Elle regarda la liste des vertus associées à son élément et fut plutôt contente. Ça la présentait comme intelligente, pragmatique et optimiste. En revanche ses vices listaient l'impulsivité et comme facile à duper. Elle resta fixée sur ce mot, serait-elle obligée de se méfier de tout le monde avant de savoir mieux maîtriser ses pouvoirs ?

\- « Ça ne va pas ? », lui demanda Laurel en la voyant un peu plus tendue. Felicity redressa la tête pour croiser son regard. Elles avaient fini par se rapprocher et s'entendaient plutôt bien. Elles travaillaient ensemble les charmes et elle lui avait parlé de l'élément qui régissait sa vie. « Il ne faut pas tout prendre au pied de la lettre », en faisant un signe de tête vers le livre qu'elle étudiait « ce sont de grands principes et on se reconnait plus ou moins dans ces descriptions. C'est plutôt pour t'aider à utiliser les bons outils et les meilleures conditions qui développeront ton pouvoir. »

Felicity ne pouvait pas se méfier de toutes les personnes qu'elle allait approcher et les mots de Laurel la rassurèrent. Elle ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de lui confier qu'Oliver était venu la voir au café mais se ravisa. Il ne faisait pas réellement partie de sa vie et après la visite de la ville elle ne le reverrait sans doute pas. Il était trop loin de ses nouvelles préoccupations et de la magie qu'elle apprivoisait peu à peu. Et elle ne voulait pas le mêler à tout ceci.

* * *

**Un mal indéfini se profile à l'horizon... et Felicity est envahie par les doutes.**

**Je vous remercie pour votre lecture, à mercredi pour la suite. Je vous embrasse. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires qui donnent la motivation qui manque les jours où l'inspiration se fait plus difficile...**

**olicity-love: merci pour ton commentaire**

**Un merci particulier à Delicity-Unicorn, ma beta adorée, toujours présente. Je t'embrasse fort. **

**Je vous ai laissé avec une Felicity qui découvrait brutalement l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, il va falloir maintenant qu'elle apprenne à les contrôler.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Felicity se coucha exténuée après deux heures d'étude avec Laurel. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à apprendre le nom et les propriétés de nombreuses plantes avec Sara et cet apprentissage avait plutôt été rébarbatif. En revanche, les charmes, et non pas les sorts, Laurel lui ayant expliqué la connotation négative de ce dernier terme, lui plaisaient beaucoup plus et elle avait accès aussi à toute la symbolique des formes utilisées pour lancer un charme. En voyant les pentacles ou les symboles dessinés, elle en avait reconnu quelques-uns qui étaient utilisés dans la culture populaire. Elle avait appris que chacun avait un sens et une utilité mais que la façon dont ils étaient réalisés avait aussi leur importance quand l'on voulait invoquer ou bannir une force.

Elle remonta la couette légère jusqu'à son menton et ferma les yeux pour se laisser emporter rapidement par la torpeur puis un demi-sommeil. Il lui sembla percevoir un changement, une impression si faible que sa conscience n'en tenait pas réellement compte assommée par la fatigue de la journée.

La nuit était calme, les hommes semblaient avoir disparu de la surface du monde et seul le murmure de la nature faisait exister cet univers. Le bruissement des feuilles soulevées par le vent, les animaux furetant et l'éclat de la lune baignant le paysage d'une espèce de sérénité.

La sensation de présence s'intensifia et Felicity aperçut une ombre immobile au bout de son lit. Une appréhension envahit ses pensées mais son corps ne manifesta aucune réaction de peur. Elle avait l'impression d'être détendue comme si tout ceci ne lui arrivait pas vraiment. La silhouette se pencha en avant et elle reconnue son visage éclairée par un rayon de lune.

Son regard glissa sur le visage blafard de Becky, ses yeux légèrement écarquillés et apeurés, elle vit ses lèvres bouger mais elle ne parvenait pas à entendre ce qu'elle disait. Une partie de son esprit était sur le point de céder à une sorte de folie alors que l'autre percevait simplement ce qui se présentait à elle.

Elle se redressa dans son lit pour essayer de comprendre les mots toujours articulés par son amie. Becky tendit la main et Felicity tendit le bras à son tour pour se rapprocher d'elle, la consistance de l'air lui semblait épaisse et coulait sur elle. Peut-être que si elles entraient en contact elle pourrait la comprendre et l'entendre dans sa tête pensa-t-elle. Leurs doigts se rapprochèrent et au moment où ils allaient entrer en contact, elle disparut.

Felicity ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retrouva allongée dans son lit, une silhouette penchée sur elle. La peur gardée à distance jusqu'à maintenant l'envahit, elle faillit se mettre à crier mais reconnu Laurel. La brune, les mains protégées par ses manches, posées sur ses épaules, la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait mais elle l'entendit au bout de quelques secondes.

\- « Felicity ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », avec un regard rempli de crainte. Celle-ci cligna des yeux, hébétée, la regardant sans rien comprendre.

\- « J'ai vu… c'était Becky, elle était là… », en posant le regard dans le vide en se redressant en position assise.

\- « Tu n'as pas pu la voir tu… » mais elle s'interrompit en pensant à son pouvoir.

\- « Quoi ?

\- Tu dormais, c'était peut-être un cauchemar… tu t'inquiètes pour elle…

\- Ou je l'ai peut-être perçu… », et Laurel hocha la tête.

Felicity ramena ses genoux contre elle et passa ses bras autour. C'était déjà assez perturbant de percevoir des choses invisibles mais la nuit c'était totalement flippant pensa-t-elle.

\- « Tu penses que c'était quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas », en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- « Je peux voir les fantômes ? », en posant sur elle un regard effrayé.

\- « L'esprit d'une personne disparue ? », et la blonde hocha la tête « Oui tu dois en être capable mais pour ton amie je ne sais pas ce qu'elle était ». Elle l'observa un instant avant de se lever.

\- « Où tu vas ? », en voulant lui attraper le poignet mais elle se retint.

\- « Je reviens… »

Felicity la laissa partir à contrecœur et pendant son absence elle fouilla sa chambre du regard sans oser bouger. Elle vit réapparaître Laurel quelques secondes plus tard avec soulagement.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », lui demanda-t-elle prudemment en la voyant verser du sel sur le sol autour de son lit.

\- « Une barrière contre les esprits si c'est vraiment ce que tu as vu. »

Une fois la ligne de sel réalisée autour du lit, Laurel posa le sachet de côté et regarda Felicity qui avait l'air à peine plus rassurée en lui jetant un regard implorant de ne pas la laisser seule. Elle referma son gilet sur elle, tira sur ses manches et traversa la ligne de sel pour grimper sur le lit.

Felicity se décala en la voyant faire et se sentit immédiatement soulagée. Laurel se coucha à côté d'elle et Felicity fit bien attention de ne pas la toucher. Elles restèrent un moment allongées côte à côte sans rien se dire. La nuit était sombre et les premières lueurs du jour semblaient lointaines.

\- « Tu connaîtrais pas un charme pour dormir par hasard ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais m'endormir seule ». Laurel sourit, tendit la main vers la commode de Felicity pour attraper une bougie et la boite d'allumettes. Elle craqua l'allumette pour enflammer la mèche de la bougie qui dispensa une douce lueur chaude et murmura dans la nuit.

\- « Par cette bougie je dors. Caché du jour dans la nuit si profonde. Ô lune guide mes rêves, couvre-moi de tes beaux rayons. Alors que la flamme de la bougie meurt, fermez-moi les yeux. Autorisez-moi à me réveiller dans la chaleur du soleil ». Elle souffla sur la flamme et la douceur de sa voix se perdit dans les limbes du sommeil.

Après cet épisode, Felicity repris sa formation avec encore plus de motivation. Elle s'inquiétait pour Becky qui n'était toujours pas réapparue au café et elle voulait comprendre ce qu'elle voyait et ce que son pouvoir lui permettait réellement de faire. Laurel et les autres l'observaient du coin de l'œil pour être certaines qu'elle gérait au mieux la situation. Laurel décida d'alléger un peu l'ambiance studieuse dans laquelle leur nouvelle amie se perdait. Elle s'assit face à elle alors que la blonde avait la tête plongée dans un livre en prenant des notes.

Felicity sentit qu'on l'observait, elle leva la tête et tomba dans le regard insistant de Laurel. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'elle voulait mais la brune prit la parole.

\- « On va faire une pause.

\- Je n'ai pas fini… j'ai trouvé un livre sur les perceptions extrasensorielles qui traite… » en baissant la tête pour se replonger entre les pages mais Laurel referma brusquement le livre en faisant sursauter Felicity. « Non je dois apprendre et m'entraîner…» tenta-t-elle.

\- Tu vas t'entraîner » Felicity la regarda plus sereine et porta son attention sur la feuille que Laurel lui tendait. « C'est un charme plus difficile qui demande concentration et entrainement… c'est un défi à relever », conclue-t-elle pour être sûre de l'amener à faire ce qu'elle lui demandait.

\- « Tu crois vraiment… ? » et la brune acquiesça.

Felicity se mit à la tâche, passa tous ses moments de libres à répéter et se concentrer sur le charme et trois jours après Sara entendit un cri dans la bibliothèque. Elle s'y rendit sans attendre un peu effrayée et aperçut le regard de Laurel amusée et Felicity qui trépignait face à elle.

\- « Tout va bien ? », demanda-t-elle un peu perdue. Felicity se dirigea rapidement vers elle, lui attrapa les mains et la regarda dans les yeux, un sourire immense dévorant son visage. « Quoi ? » sans comprendre son attitude.

\- « Mes yeux » d'une voix agitée. Sara allait lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire mais elle s'aperçut du changement. « J'ai réussi un charme d'allure, tu vois la couleur de mes yeux ».

Felicity avait des iris portant une multitude de tons de vert et quelques éclats de bleu apparaissaient encore noyés au milieu. Sara regarda Laurel étonnée.

\- « Elle a déjà réussi un charme aussi complexe ? », lui demanda-t-elle impressionnée et sa sœur hocha la tête fière de Felicity.

Mais cette excitation ne dura pas longtemps quand elle se retrouva à travailler le lendemain avec Nyssa. Elle se trouvait dans le jardin sous les rayons de la lune pour essayer un nouveau charme avec elle. Laurel était sortie et lui avait laissé des devoirs à faire si elle en avait envie. Nyssa avait trouvé amusant de voir les progrès qu'elle avait fait ces derniers temps en la mettant au défi d'en réaliser certains devant elle mais rien ne se passait bien. Elle avait failli se brûler les cheveux, avait inversé les phrases des charmes qu'elle connaissait pourtant bien et quand enfin elle parvenait à réciter un texte sans erreur avec la bonne intonation et les bons gestes rien ne se passait.

Le regard de Nyssa était passé de compréhensif à contrarié au bout d'une heure et quand Laurel était rentrée, elle avait retrouvé Felicity qui était assise seule sur les marches de la terrasse arrière en bois.

\- « Hé qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Nyssa t'a raconté ? », lui demanda-t-elle en se recroquevillant sur elle sans oser la regarder.

\- « Oui… un peu… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Felicity prit une profonde respiration, elle y pensait depuis des heures maintenant. Elle savait pourquoi elle n'avait pratiquement réussi aucun de ses charmes. Elle n'était pas concentrée et c'était dû à une seule chose. Le lendemain elle devait retrouver Oliver pour faire le tour de la ville et cette perspective l'excitait autant qu'elle l'effrayait et c'était l'inquiétude de trop. Bien sûr, il y avait au premier plan ses inquiétudes pour sa mère et Becky, mais elle avait appris à les gérer en travaillant ses capacités liées à la magie.

Sa mère était, elle ne savait où, et ses craintes la concernant s'étaient confirmées alors qu'elle apprenait à connaitre les coutumes des sorcières. Quand une sorcière était attaquée sur son territoire, elle se devait de traquer l'individu qui avait sali sa demeure. Elle était allée voir Nyssa en apprenant ça tout en espérant qu'elle la détromperait, mais cette dernière n'avait fait que confirmer ses craintes. Sa mère était partie seule pour affronter un tueur. Elle l'avait appelé sans attendre et Donna avait passé un long moment avec elle au téléphone pour la rassurer, elle avait trouvé des alliés et des informations, elle progressait dans sa traque et elle ferait attention de courir le moins de risque possible pour revenir la chercher rapidement. Felicity passait donc le plus de temps possible à apprendre pour se former rapidement et pouvoir ainsi se débrouiller seule au maximum pour aider sa mère quand elle aurait besoin d'elle.

Cette nouvelle vie lui prenait toute son énergie et tout son temps et surtout elle apportait avec elle tout un tas de menaces et de risques dont elle n'avait jamais eu conscience jusque-là et elle en était venue à penser à Oliver. C'était un garçon mystérieux et elle se sentait attirée par lui, même après leurs premières rencontres peu sympathiques. Elle l'avait aidé quand il s'était fait frapper et il avait fait la démarche de venir la remercier pour l'avoir aidé. Elle avait l'impression que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, ce qui l'avait étonnée et elle était restée encore plus surprise quand il lui avait proposé de jouer les guides touristiques. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait horriblement envie de passer cette journée avec lui, de découvrir les endroits de la Nouvelle-Orléans qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore et d'apprendre à connaitre ce garçon qui aimait se battre.

Il représentait la vie simple, sans magie, cette vie qu'elle connaissait jusqu'à maintenant. Il lui donnait une impression d'une vie plus facile qui était bien loin de ce qu'elle découvrait et pour laquelle elle ressentait toujours un peu de mélancolie. Mais cette relation l'effrayait aussi car elle ne voulait pas mêler un humain sans don à tout ceci. Oliver ne méritait pas qu'elle le mette en danger alors qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se défendre s'il se passait quoi que ce soit de dangereux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui apporter des problèmes alors qu'elle devait apprendre à gérer des pouvoirs qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore.

\- « Hé tu es perdue dans tes pensées », la ramena Laurel. Felicity prit une nouvelle inspiration et son souffle trembla.

\- « Qui sait que vous êtes des sorcières ? », demanda-t-elle sans y réfléchir. Laurel resta muette quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- « Seulement d'autres sorcières et sorciers.

\- Pas de personnes sans dons ? », en la regardant enfin.

\- « Non surtout pas. Il faut éviter de mêler les autres à ce qu'ils ne pourraient pas comprendre ou ne pas pouvoir affronter », en soutenant son regard. « C'est important », insista-t-elle. Felicity hocha la tête et elle parut rassurée. « Alors tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as raté tes charmes ce soir ?

\- J'avais du mal à me concentrer, je pense à ma mère, à Becky, je n'ai pas réussi à faire le vide.

\- Ce n'est rien ça viendra avec le temps et ça sera plus facile à force de t'entraîner ».

Felicity sourit doucement et pensa au pouvoir de Laurel et aux difficultés qu'elle devait avoir pour se rapprocher de quelqu'un. Elle se demanda si elle avait une vie amoureuse ou si elle avait abandonné cette partie de sa vie à cause de son pouvoir. Elle avait envie de lui demander comment elle faisait si c'était le cas et se sentit envahie d'une mélancolie à vivre sans amour. Elle reporta son attention sur le jardin en pensant à nouveau à Oliver et en se demandant si elle devait se rendre à ce rendez-vous. Ses pensées prirent alors la direction de Ray et elle se secoua pour ne pas déprimer encore plus.

Laurel se redressa et prit la direction du couloir. Arrivée à la porte, elle se retourna pour jeter un dernier regard sur Felicity. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose et elle hésita un instant à utiliser ses pouvoirs sur elle. Elle voulait l'aider à se sentir mieux et apaiser les craintes qui semblaient l'occuper mais elle trouvait que c'était violer son intimité et elle s'y refusa. Elle voulait que leur relation se base sur la sincérité et elle attendrait qu'elle lui parle elle-même de ce qui la tourmentait.

* * *

Felicity était plantée au milieu de Jackson square près la statue qui trônait en son centre. Le soleil brillait et il commençait déjà à faire chaud. Elle avait l'habitude de la chaleur à Las Vegas mais ici elle était tout autre, le niveau d'humidité était important et elle donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle survola la place du regard en se demandant toujours si elle avait pris la bonne décision mais quand elle entendit son nom appelé dans son dos elle se dit qu'il était trop tard.

Elle se retourna en retirant ses lunettes et sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Oliver portait un pantalon en toile beige et un teeshirt arborant une fleur de lys, elle le trouvait différent et elle mit quelques secondes à trouver ce qui avait changé chez lui. Il souriait, simplement, mais ce sourire égayait ses yeux bleus et son regard lui paraissait encore plus intense. Son cœur s'emballa un peu plus. Elle s'était dit que cette ballade lui permettrait de s'éloigner un peu du monde de la sorcellerie et elle semblait compliquer encore plus les choses.

Oliver la salua et elle lui répondit par un signe de main un peu gêné et se morigéna intérieurement, elle était complètement gourde. Et cette sensation s'intensifia quand le sourire d'Oliver se fit un peu plus grand mais elle se consola en se disant que c'était très agréable de voir Oliver sourire.

\- « Tu es prête pour la ballade que j'ai prévue ?

\- Oui j'ai tout l'après-midi et j'ai hâte de découvrir un peu plus cette ville », en essayant de faire attention à tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche.

\- « Avant toute chose tu dois mettre ça », en lui tendant une casquette noire portant le sigle de NOLA sur le devant.

\- « Tu veux qu'on ressemble vraiment à des touristes je vois ? », en pointant son teeshirt.

\- « Non… », en riant légèrement « Première leçon, les habitant de la Nouvelle-Orléans sont fiers de leur ville et ils n'hésitent pas à porter son nom. Je peux ? », lui demanda-t-il en présentant la casquette.

Elle hocha la tête, il s'approcha et la fit glisser sur ses cheveux. Il fit un pas en arrière et repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux sous la casquette.

\- « Parfait », en la regardant et elle déglutit difficilement, « on peut y aller maintenant.

\- Tu m'emmènes où ? », lui demanda-t-elle après s'être raclée la gorge alors que son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine.

\- « Tu connais déjà le vieux carré alors je te propose de flâner dans les rues typiques ».

Ils suivirent un moment les méandres du Mississippi sur l'esplanade qui le longeait, avec en paysage au loin les bateaux à roue. La Nouvelle Orléans était une ville prise entre le fleuve, le lac et les marécages et se situait en dessous du niveau de la mer et les risques d'inondations était au centre des luttes politiques. Ils prirent ensuite la direction de Royal Street où les maisons arboraient de magnifiques balcons en fer forgés typiques et ornés de plantes suspendues. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants devant la maison Lalaurie et Oliver lui raconta l'histoire macabre des lieux où la propriétaire torturait ses esclaves mais lui confia surtout que cette maison avait la réputation tenace d'être toujours hantée. Felicity se figea et se retint de faire un pas en arrière pour ne pas paraître bizarre. Elle avait déjà assez de perceptions comme ça, elle ne voulait pas visiter des lieux remplis de fantômes.

\- « Ça va ? », lui demanda Oliver inquiet.

\- « Oui… », avec un sourire crispé « c'est juste que je n'aime pas les histoires de fantômes…

\- Alors on part d'ici », en lui attrapant la main.

Felicity sentit son cœur s'emballer à nouveau, et le malaise de tenir la main d'Oliver s'estompa avec le temps. Elle fut même déçue quand il la relâcha.

\- « Un dernier arrêt pour nous remettre de nos émotions », en lui tenant la porte pour qu'elle entre dans le café du monde. « Un passage obligatoire pour les touristes que nous sommes en quelques sorte ».

Il lui fit signe de prendre place alors qu'il allait passer commande et il revint rapidement avec une assiette de beignets nappés de sucre glace et deux cafés à la chicorée frappée. Ce lieu était presque une institution ici et elle découvrit avec plaisir le gout amer de la chicorée qu'elle goûtait pour la première fois. Elle ne résista pas non plus très longtemps aux beignets et engloutit sa part avec gourmandise.

Elle releva la tête et se figea quand elle rencontra le regard d'Oliver, ils passaient un bon moment, simple, et pourtant elle perçut une nouvelle intensité dans son regard. Il tendit la main et son souffle se coupa quand elle sentit son pouce venir caresser sa joue.

\- « Tu as du sucre… », murmura-t-il d'une voix basse.

Il semblait aussi troublé qu'elle à ce geste et quand il se pencha pour approcher son visage elle ne bougea pas. Oliver se cogna contre la visière de la casquette et étouffa un petit rire, leurs regards se croisèrent quand il se redressa à peine pour se débarrasser de l'objet gênant et se fondirent l'un dans l'autre. Ils restèrent immobiles à s'observer un moment qui lui paru durer et il se baissa à nouveau. Il avait envie de goûter à ses lèvres depuis le début de l'après-midi et cette fois il ne pouvait plus résister.

Il caressa ses lèvres des siennes, prit le temps de les découvrir en respirant son parfum et se redressa lentement pour mettre fin à ce baiser sage. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et il put lire tout le trouble que Felicity ressentait avec ce simple baiser. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite et à voir sa réaction et ses joues rougies il avait eu raison de rester aussi sage.

* * *

**Satisfaites de ce premier baiser?**

**Merci pour votre lecture, à mercredi. Je vous embrasse. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous livre aujourd'hui le neuvième chapitre de cette fiction. Je remercie toutes celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire sur les chapitres et pour vos lectures. **

**Olicity-love: je suis contente que tu apprécies le thème de cette histoire. Merci pour ton commentaire. **

**Un mot pour ma beta adorée, ma jumelle Delicity-Unicorn. Merci pour ton temps et ta présence au quotidien. Je t'embrasse fort. **

**Vous avez des théories sur Becky et des questionnements sur Oliver... je vous laisse découvrir la suite.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Felicity, allongée sur son lit, repensait à son après-midi avec Oliver. Elle avait passé un bon moment avec lui mais elle restait toujours surprise de son comportement. Avec tous les changements récents dans sa vie, elle avait hésité à le faire entrer dedans mais elle n'avait pas résisté à la liberté qu'il représentait. Il s'était montré souriant et charmant durant cet après-midi, la version opposée du garçon qu'elle avait rencontré au bar quelques jours plus tôt, et elle se sentait un peu perdue.

Il avait été attentionné, en premier lieu en lui offrant cette casquette avec laquelle elle jouait maintenant, en l'entraînant alors qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise face à la maison Lalaurie et enfin il y avait eu ce baiser. Elle soupira en y pensant, elle ne s'y était pas attendue et ce baiser avait été… parfait. Tendre et doux et elle avait eu du mal à reprendre pied sur terre.

Elle pensa à Ray, et le remord et la culpabilité firent s'envoler toute sa bonne humeur. Elle n'avait pas de ses nouvelles depuis deux mois maintenant, elle pensait à lui régulièrement et pourtant aujourd'hui Oliver l'avait éclipsé et même au moment de leur baiser le souvenir de Ray ne l'avait pas freiné. Elle posa la casquette sur sa table de chevet, attrapa son portable et composa un numéro rapidement. Son pouce resta en suspension au-dessus de la touche pour lancer la communication, hésitant à passer cet appel.

Nyssa et sa mère l'avaient mise en garde de ne pas chercher à reprendre contact avec ses amis en attendant qu'elles soient hors de danger mais peut-être qu'elle pouvait lui parler quelques minutes. Il devait s'inquiéter, elle pourrait le rassurer et entendre sa voix lui permettrait de se souvenir de ce qui les liait avant que sa vie ne soit transformée. Elle lança l'appel sans y réfléchir plus longtemps et écouta les sonneries s'égrener en retenant sa respiration.

\- « Allo ? », elle sentit sa gorge se serrer en entendant la voix de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle sentit sa trahison un peu plus amère et étouffa un sanglot. « Felicity ? C'est toi ? », elle resserra ses doigts autour du téléphone au son de sa voix inquiète et serra les lèvres. « Felicity ? Dis-moi que tu vas bien ? »

Sara frappa doucement contre la porte de la chambre de Felicity avant de la pousser et la trouva au téléphone les larmes aux yeux. La blonde tourna la tête vers elle en raccrochant rapidement et Sara n'attendit pas pour la rejoindre en lui demandant si ça allait tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- « Non », en secouant la tête et en reniflant légèrement. Elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains alors que Sara la resserrait contre elle. « Ray me manque… et j'ai fait n'importe quoi.

\- C'est lui que tu appelais ? Tu sais que c'est dangereux, il risque…

\- Non… mon numéro est masqué et je ne lui ai pas parlé… je n'ai rien dit… je n'ai pas pu », en sentant son cœur se serrer de remords.

\- « Je sais que c'est difficile… mais tu ne peux pas risquer de le mettre en danger et te mettre en danger toi aussi. Si tu n'as rien dit, il ne pourra pas te retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien.

\- Non c'est pas ça… j'ai… j'ai embrassé un garçon… », en lançant à Sara un regard coupable. Celle-ci la regarda un peu surprise de ce revirement de situation. Elle pensait qu'elle était secouée car Ray lui manquait et se sentait coupable d'avoir pris le risque de l'appeler mais la réalité n'était pas tout à fait celle-ci.

\- « Et c'était bien ? », lui demanda-t-elle doucement. Felicity la regardait en retenant ses larmes.

\- « Oui », d'une petite voix en baissant les yeux « et je me sens tellement coupable.

\- Felicity », en la prenant dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, « tu es loin de chez toi, ta vie est un peu bousculée en ce moment… et tu l'as seulement embrassé », en caressant son épaule pour la consoler. « Je pense que tu avais besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Il est sexy j'espère ». Felicity étouffa un rire et donna une tape à Sara.

\- « Je me sens coupable et tu me demande s'il est sexy ?

\- Ben oui tant qu'à faire », en riant « et si c'est un gentil garçon tu pourrais mettre les choses au clair avec lui et lui expliquer que tu as besoin d'un ami. Ça te permettrait de passer du temps avec lui peut-être. Je peux comprendre qu'on peut être un peu étouffantes toutes les trois… », en riant doucement, « il te permettrait de souffler un peu et de parler d'autre chose que de magie », en souriant.

Felicity, dont les pleurs se calmaient, porta son regard sur la casquette en se demandant qui était le vrai Oliver, celui qui passait son temps à se battre ou celui qui s'était montré tendre. Elle n'avait pas revu le garçon bagarreur et désagréable qu'il avait pu être et il lui avait donné un peu plus envie de passer du temps avec lui. Avec les mots de Sara, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait scinder sa vie en deux en faisant attention que les deux parties ne se confondent pas.

Elle remercia Sara et lui dit qu'elle allait y réfléchir. Elle avait déjà des amies qui étaient là pour elle mais peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de conserver une partie de sa vie hors de la magie pour trouver un équilibre qui l'aiderait à faire face.

####

Sara allongée sur le lit de Nyssa, relevée sur un coude pour l'observer, refréna un soupire. Ça faisait une demi-heure que cette dernière lui parlait de ses inquiétudes concernant Felicity et si elle comptait en plus de ça tout le temps que sa petite amie passait avec la blonde plutôt qu'avec elle, elle avait de quoi se sentir délaissée.

\- « Tu crois que j'ai vraiment envie de parler de Felicity maintenant ? Elle a toute l'attention dont elle a besoin », l'interrompit-elle en pensant à sa conversation avec elle, alors que la brune enfilait une nuisette et que le tissu soyeux recouvrait la cicatrice qui lézardait son dos.

Nyssa se retourna et la regarda froidement. Sara savait qu'elle n'aimait pas être interrompue et que la magie occupait toute sa vie mais elle avait besoin de son attention.

\- « C'est important Felicity est dans une période compliquée et elle a besoin d'aide et d'attention… », en s'approchant du lit.

\- « Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'attention », en se redressant pour attraper sa main et l'attirer à elle.

Nyssa esquissa un sourire et posa un genou sur le matelas pour se rapprocher. Sara se redressa un peu pour s'approcher de ses lèvres et échanger un baiser tendre en prenant le temps de caresser ses lèvres. Sara glissa sa main sur la nuque de Nyssa pour la rapprocher un peu plus et lui faire ressentir toute son envie. Elle avait besoin d'elle et ce besoin devenait urgent.

\- « J'ai besoin de toi… » murmura-t-elle en quittant à peine la douceur de ses lèvres, « de ton attention… de ton corps contre le mien… et d'une nuit dans tes bras.

\- C'est tout ? », lui demanda-t-elle en souriant alors que Sara s'éloignait pour croiser son regard.

\- « C'est juste pour commencer », avant de foncer à nouveau sur ses lèvres pour lui donner un nouveau baiser profond.

Sara avait toujours eu l'impression d'être tombée amoureuse de Nyssa au premier regard. Lors de leurs premières journées de formation, elle lui avait paru forte, maîtrisant des pouvoirs qu'elle rêvait d'avoir et son admiration s'était rapidement teintée d'attachement. Elle avait beaucoup appris à ses côtés, et elle faisait tout son possible pour lui montrer ce qu'elle était capable de faire et la rendre fière de son apprentissage et de son évolution. Le temps et les attentions de la brune à son égard avaient nourrit leur lien et elle était tombée amoureuse naturellement de cette sorcière expérimentée.

Comme elle l'avait confié à Felicity, Nyssa avait longtemps repoussé les marques d'attachement plus profond qu'elle avait pu lui apporter en mettant en avant qu'elle pensait l'aimer mais qu'elle se trompait sur ses sentiments. Elle avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'elle avait la place de professeur et que ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir n'était rien de plus qu'une exaltation face à la magie qui se révélait. Sara n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de l'embrasser pour lui prouver que ses sentiments étaient bien réels et elle s'était sentie transportée quand les mains de Nyssa s'étaient resserrées sur ses hanches.

Depuis leur relation s'était approfondie, Sara était amoureuse et heureuse et sa motivation à rendre fière Nyssa n'avait pas faibli. Sara connaissait la magie depuis son enfance mais avec Nyssa à ses côtés, ses pouvoirs avaient gagné en puissance et elle cherchait toujours à s'améliorer pour la rendre fière d'elle.

La blonde se redressa et poussa doucement Nyssa pour la faire s'allonger sur le matelas sans rompre leur baiser. Elle la surplomba, détacha ses lèvres des siennes et la brune passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les repousser et ancrer leurs regards l'un à l'autre. Nyssa sourit tendrement et un sourire en coin releva les lèvres de Sara, elle allait avoir ce qu'elle désirait et elle plongea à nouveau sur elle, déposant ses lèvres sur la peau douce de son cou alors que ses mains redécouvraient son corps avec plaisir. Nyssa resserra ses doigts sur la nuque de Sara en sentant sa bouche parcourir sa peau avec envie et ferma les yeux pour s'abandonner à ses attentions si tentantes.

Felicity dans son lit au milieu de la nuit avait le regard fixé face à elle. Becky se tenait une nouvelle fois au bout de son lit et cette fois elle ne rêvait pas, elle était bien réveillée et l'apparition ne s'était pas envolée. Elle sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, et prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de contrôler la peur qui était en train de l'envahir. Elle réussit peu à peu à calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur sans lâcher Becky des yeux.

Comme la première fois, elle voyait bouger ses lèvres, elle tendit la main vers elle et Felicity la regarda faire. Elle semblait plus agitée que la fois précédente, ses lèvres bougeaient plus rapidement et elle tendit la main avec l'idée que rentrer en contact avec elle lui permettrait de la comprendre. Elle avança sa main tremblante, hésita quelques secondes à la toucher puis effaça les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient en se redressant un peu plus.

Elle pensait que ses doigts allaient traverser ce corps vaporeux et presque translucide mais elle sentit au contraire le corps de son amie. La sensation était étrange et devint glaçante quand elle entendit la voix de Becky résonner dans sa tête.

« _Aide-moi Felicity. Aide-moi._ » d'une voix larmoyante.

Elle voulut retirer sa main mais Becky ne la laissa pas faire en lui attrapant le poignet et resserra ses doigts autour alors que sa voix prenait plus d'ampleur.

« _Tu n'as rien fait… Je t'ai demandé de l'aide et tu n'as rien fait ! Tu m'as abandonnée_ »

Felicity écarquilla les yeux en ressentant toute sa douleur et la colère qui s'amplifiait au fil de ses paroles. Elle voulut retirer sa main mais Becky ne la relâchait pas et resserrait même sa prise sur elle, sa respiration s'emballa, sa gorge se rétrécit et elle ne parvenait qu'à marmonner des excuses alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, de peur et de culpabilité.

« _Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça. Tu dois me retrouver_ » alors que son apparence changeait peu à peu.

Son corps jeune se rabougri lentement, ses yeux se creusèrent, sa peau sembla s'effriter et quand Felicity se débattit pour se défaire de sa prise, des lambeaux de peau se détachèrent pour laisser seulement les os de ses doigts où quelques restes de peau pendaient, se resserrant sur son corps.

Sa voix emprisonnée par la peur qu'elle ressentait se libéra finalement sous l'effet de la terreur et la suite se passa dans une sorte de brouillard. Sara et Nyssa l'attrapèrent par les épaules et tentèrent pendant un long moment de la faire revenir à elle. Elle gardait le regard exorbité fixé devant elle, sa gorge resserrée l'empêchant de respirer convenablement et son corps tremblait avec force. Elles lui parlaient, tentaient d'attirer son regard mais elle ne les voyait pas. Laurel revint avec un sachet de sel et réalisa un cercle autour d'elle pour tenter de couper la communication avec l'esprit qui venait la hanter.

Felicity revint à elle peu à peu et se rendit compte de Sara et Nyssa qui étaient assises à ses côtés et qui l'avaient prise dans leurs bras elle resserra à son tour ses bras sur elles deux. Son regard dériva et elle vit Laurel debout au pied de son lit et la remercia d'une voix tremblante. Elles lui laissèrent le temps de se calmer puis Nyssa lui posa des questions pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Felicity essaya de leur expliquer le mieux possible ce qu'elle avait vu et ressenti.

Elle n'avait pas pu dormir le reste de la nuit et le lendemain elle partit au travail presque rassurée de sortir de cette maison qui semblait concentrer trop de magie. Elle retrouva John qui lui expliqua que la police avait lancé des recherches suite à la disparition de Becky mais qu'ils n'avaient toujours aucune trace de leur amie. Bien qu'il espérait la revoir reprendre sa place dans son café, il devait embaucher quelqu'un pour la pleine saison. Felicity l'écoutait sans rien dire et c'est seulement quand il se rendit compte de la blancheur de son visage qu'il s'inquiéta. Elle le rassura et s'enfuit presque pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

Elle prit appui sur le rebord du lavabo et se concentra sur sa respiration. Elle se sentait malade et tous ses souvenirs de la nuit l'envahissaient à nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux fortement voulant effacer toute la peur dont elle se souvenait, elle ouvrit les yeux et se focalisa sur son reflet face à elle pour se rassurer qu'il ne faisait plus nuit et que Becky était loin… pour l'instant. Elle voulut ouvrir le robinet et se rendit compte du tremblement de sa main, elle resserra son poing pour stopper les soubresauts. Elle tourna le robinet et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage qui lui fit immédiatement du bien. Elle prit encore un moment en pensant à Nyssa qui lui avait promis de trouver comment l'aider ainsi que Becky.

Felicity se sentit mieux au fil de la journée mais plus l'heure de la fin de service se rapprochait, plus elle sentait l'angoisse reprendre sa place dans sa poitrine. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fut surprise de voir Oliver face à elle quand elle releva la tête.

\- « Tout va bien ? », lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Elle hocha la tête et lui offrit un sourire chancelant. « On pourrait faire un tour quand tu as fini…

\- Je ne vais pas avoir le temps… », commença-t-elle. Elle était inquiète concernant les apparitions de Becky et elle ne pouvait pas gérer en plus la question que posait Oliver dans sa vie mais John l'interrompit.

\- « Il n'y a presque plus personne, va faire un tour Felicity ça te fera du bien de prendre l'air ».

Les deux jeunes gens le regardèrent et John insista en disant à Felicity qu'elle avait été ailleurs toute la journée et qu'elle devait reprendre des couleurs. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de donner son avis qu'Oliver l'entraînait déjà.

Felicity et Oliver marchaient côte à côte dans les rues fréquentées. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise alors qu'Oliver lui lançait des regards en coin. Il tenta de lui prendre la main et quand elle sentit ses doigts effleurer les siens, elle retira sa main en pointant du doigt un édifice. Elle ignora le regard du jeune homme et celui-ci fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Il lui fit découvrir le Garden District, quartier où les américains s'étaient installés pour concurrencer le quartier français et elle remarqua les demeures immenses de style colonial aux colonnes fières, entourées de clôtures en fer forgé. Il lui raconta les tensions entre les créoles et les nouveaux arrivants et alors qu'ils se promenaient dans une rue bordée de vieux chênes pour découvrir ces demeures, Oliver tenta une nouvelle fois de lui prendre la main. Cette fois-ci Felicity croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et il se mit sur son passage.

\- « Felicity…

\- Ecoute Oliver… », en s'arrêtant de marcher « je… j'ai déjà un petit ami », avoua-t-elle en évitant son regard. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes et elle sentait son malaise s'accroître.

\- « Je pensais… », commença-t-il mais elle ne le laissa pas parler et tenta de défendre son geste.

\- « Je ne t'ai pas repoussé hier quand tu m'as embrassé parce que… je ne sais pas », en levant les yeux au ciel, « je n'aurais pas dû », en secouant la tête et en resserrant ses bras contre elle. « Je suis désolée si… je t'ai laissé espérer qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre nous… », elle se raidit quand elle sentit ses mains se poser sur ses épaules.

\- « Hé tout va bien. Je ne dirai pas que je ne suis pas déçu… mais je comprends ». Felicity le regarda enfin et son regard le rassura tout comme le sourire qu'il lui offrit. « Et ce petit-ami chanceux il a un nom ? », en laissant ses mains glisser sur ses bras avant de la relâcher.

\- « Ray… », les battements de son cœur s'affolant « et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment », le regard d'Oliver se remplit de questions et elle eut peur d'avoir trop parlé alors elle lui donna une raison à cet éloignement. « Il a dû s'absenter pour ses études…

\- Et toi ? Tes études ? », Felicity ignora son cœur qui se serrait et ses regrets.

\- « Pour l'instant ce sont des projets… j'ai dû venir ici pour des raisons… familiales », en restant le plus possible dans le flou mais ça n'allait pas être simple à la longue si elle voulait qu'Oliver soit son ami.

Oliver lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire et il fut impressionné par ses plans. Elle lui précisa que Ray avait eu le même parcours en ajoutant qu'ils s'entendaient bien et qu'ils partageaient les mêmes passions mais une petite voix lui murmurait que ce n'était plus tout à fait vrai.

\- « On pourrait peut-être être amis ? », proposa Oliver. Felicity resta silencieuse et se perdit dans son regard.

\- « Je suis un peu troublée par ton comportement… », osa-t-elle lui confier « tu es tellement différent de celui que j'ai vu la première fois… »

Felicity vit une ombre passer dans le regard d'Oliver et au moment où elle allait s'excuser de ses paroles qui avaient pu le blesser, son portable se mit à sonner et brisa leur échange visuel quand elle se mit à la recherche de son téléphone au fond de son sac. Elle lut rapidement le message que Nyssa venait de lui envoyer et ses attentes à parler avec Oliver furent oubliées en un instant pour retrouver sa vie de sorcière.

* * *

**Bon vous n'avez pas plus d'informations sur Oliver... mais au moins la situation de Becky se précise un peu. **

**Merci pour votre lecture et à mercredi. Je vous embrasse. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à toutes, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et vos lectures. **

**Olicity-love : merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Un dernier mot pour ma beta adorée Delicity-Unicorn. Merci d'être toujours là, je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle. **

**Je vous livre le dixième chapitre de cette histoire avec enfin une réponse concernant Becky.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Felicity rentra rapidement en se focalisant sur ce qui allait se passer dans quelques heures. Le comportement d'Oliver l'interrogeait toujours autant mais en cet instant il était relégué au dernier plan de ses préoccupations. Elle devait aider Becky et avec les pouvoirs de ses trois amies elle espérait qu'elle parviendrait à la retrouver saine et sauve.

Quand elle pénétra dans la maison, Sara l'accueillit et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre où Nyssa l'attendait déjà. Trois bougies brûlaient sur sa commode et une série d'objets étaient installés devant. Elles avaient dressé un autel et cette dernière lui expliqua le rôle de chaque objet installé.

\- « Cet autel est pour t'aider à concentrer tes pensées et tes pouvoirs…

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui va faire l'incantation ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

Nyssa lui avait promis de trouver un moyen de retrouver son amie et elle la tenait en faisant appel à la magie.

\- « C'est avec toi que Becky a un lien, c'est toi qui dois la contacter mais nous serons toutes là pour t'aider », en jetant un regard sur le côté où Sara et Laurel attendaient.

Felicity hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur l'autel en écoutant les explications de Nyssa. Tous les objets ou plantes choisies avaient un sens pour elle et étaient le reflet d'elle-même. Elle y avait installé son carnet où elle prenait ses notes, un bouquet d'herbes d'eucalyptus, menthe et sauge pour la puissance, son jeu de tarot qu'elle manipulait tous les jours, et qui vibrait de son énergie, et un couteau était posé à la droite de l'espace.

\- « Un athamé », lui expliqua Nyssa en suivant son regard. « Il est là pour concentrer ton pouvoir sur l'action ».

La brune attrapa un papier de soie posé à côté de l'autel et le déplia pour révéler à son regard un cristal de quartz taillé en pointe et relié à une chaîne en argent.

\- « Voici un pendule chargé d'énergie grâce aux rayons de la pleine lune. Tu vas devoir l'activer.

\- Je ne … »

Mais Felicity s'interrompit en voyant Laurel s'approcher. La jeune femme tira ses manches pour couvrir ses mains et prit celles de Felicity dans les siennes.

\- « On n'a pas eu le temps de t'apprendre à utiliser un pendule mais on va te donner les bases pour ce soir. Répète après moi et imite mes gestes ». Laurel attendit que Felicity hoche la tête puis la relâcha et commença à réciter « Par l'eau féconde », en levant sa main tenant le pendule vers la gauche, « par l'air qui m'envahit », en traçant une ligne horizontale vers la droite, « par le feu de la renaissance », en baissant la main de droite à gauche, « et par la terre d'où tu es née », en remontant la main vers le haut, « permet moi de lire les réponses que j'attends », en baissant enfin la main.

Felicity sentit le cristal chauffer dans sa paume et l'ouvrit pour le voir briller légèrement.

\- « Tu viens de dessiner un pentacle qui invoque les esprits », expliqua Nyssa.

\- « L'esprit de Becky ne pourra rien te faire », précisa rapidement Laurel en voyant le regard de Felicity se remplir de peur.

\- « Il y a un cercle de sel pour te protéger et le charme de protection de la maison a été renforcé », ajouta Sara.

Felicity prit une inspiration pour calmer la tension qu'elle ressentait et la peur qui risquait de l'empêcher de se concentrer en fermant les yeux. Elle devait se concentrer sur Becky et sur le lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle avait besoin d'elle et elle devait l'aider.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et Nyssa vit cette fois dans son regard une détermination profonde et une force nouvelle. Elle déplia une carte qu'elle avait préparée et la posa sur l'autel.

\- « Laurel t'a préparé un charme. Lis le et interroge l'esprit quand il se manifestera ». Felicity se tourna vers la commode et lu les quelques vers notés de la main de Laurel.

\- « Pense à ce qu'on a travaillé, concentration et intention », lui rappela Laurel. Felicity se racla la gorge et entama la lecture à voix haute. Sa voix claire et ferme ne portait pas trace de toute son appréhension.

\- « Écoutez ces mots. Entendez mon cri. Je vous appelle esprit de l'autre côté. Je souhaite vous parler ici. Viens me voir. Je t'appelle maintenant Becky. »

Elle restait immobile à chercher la manifestation d'un esprit mais rien ne vint et elle répéta les vers encore deux fois sous l'insistance de Nyssa. Elle résista au découragement et fit encore un effort de concentration seulement sur Becky en fermant les yeux alors qu'elle récitait le charme maintenant par cœur.

Elle sentit son être se glacer en sentant une présence et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Becky se tenait non loin d'elle à l'extérieur du cercle de sel au centre duquel elle était.

\- « Elle est là », murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- « Très bien maintenant tu dois la questionner et trouver où elle se situe ».

Felicity hocha la tête et tendit le pendule d'une main peu assurée au-dessus de la carte installée sur l'autel.

\- « Merci de m'avoir écoutée Becky… J'ai besoin de ton aide pour te retrouver. Guide-moi… »

Elle resta un moment à observer le pendule et celui-ci resta désespérément immobile. Elle releva la tête et la tourna vers la gauche même si elle tremblait de peur. Elle devait établir un lien fort avec l'esprit de son amie pour pouvoir l'entendre et retrouver sa trace. Felicity croisa son regard aux yeux couleur charbon et se sentit immédiatement happée.

\- « J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce que tu voulais mais je suis là pour toi en cet instant ».

La main droite toujours au-dessus de la carte, Felicity avait le regard plongé dans celui de Becky. Elle était celle qu'elle avait connue au café et son corps ne montrait aucune trace des changements auxquels elle avait assisté la dernière fois. Elle était redevenue la jeune fille innocente de ses souvenirs. Elle était plongée dans son regard mais elle ne l'entendait toujours pas et elle tendit la main dans sa direction.

Sara voulut stopper le geste de Felicity, sa main allait sortir du cercle de protection et si ça arrivait et qu'elle rentrait en contact avec l'esprit de Becky, elle pourrait vivre la même terreur que la dernière fois mais Nyssa retint sa main. Elle lui jeta un regard plein de sollicitude et reporta son regard sur Felicity.

Laurel vit Felicity prendre une nouvelle inspiration plus profonde avant de tendre un peu plus la main et elle sembla se figer. Son regard était fixe, perdu dans le vide, son corps totalement immobile mais elle perçut un léger mouvement et tourna la tête tout comme Nyssa et Sara. Le pendule avait commencé à se balancer. Nyssa s'approcha de la carte alors que Sara et sa sœur surveillaient l'état de Felicity.

Celle-ci entendait maintenant Becky qui pleurait et ce son lui déchira le cœur. Elles avaient une conversation silencieuse et encore une fois la jeune femme lui demanda son aide. Felicity la rassura, elle faisait tout son possible avec ses amies pour la retrouver.

\- « Tu es vivante ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec appréhension et elle vit le regard de Becky changer. Elle eut peur de subir une nouvelle fois son énervement mais son regard se voila.

\- « Je ne sais pas… tu dois m'aider… je ne sais pas… », répéta-t-elle comme une litanie.

Nyssa regarda la main de Felicity se déplacer légèrement et le pendule se mit à pointer plus précisément un lieu. Il continuait d'attirer sa main jusqu'à se planter sur la carte et Felicity sembla revenir à elle brusquement. Nyssa nota l'emplacement indiqué sur la carte, Sara attrapa Felicity par les épaules et l'aida à s'assoir alors qu'elle avait un étourdissement et Laurel l'observait inquiète.

\- « Tout va bien ? », lui demanda cette dernière en se mettant à sa hauteur. Felicity releva la tête et croisa son regard encore sonnée par cette expérience intense. Elle hocha la tête lentement avant de se souvenir de la raison de cette expérience et regarda Laurel.

\- « Ça a marché ? On sait où elle est ?

\- On a un lieu, je vais m'y rendre », répondit Nyssa.

\- « Je viens avec toi », dit Felicity en se redressant.

\- « Tu ne devrais pas, tu as besoin de te reposer après une première expérience de ce genre…

\- Non après tout ce que j'ai fait j'irai jusqu'au bout. »

Nyssa acquiesça en comprenant bien que Felicity était inquiète pour son amie et qu'elle ne supporterait pas de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout de la recherche. Sara voulut les accompagner mais elle lui demanda de rester ici avec Laurel et qu'elles seraient rapidement de retour. Elle regarda Felicity se redresser et partir aux côtés de Nyssa qui passa un bras sur ses épaules.

L'esprit de Felicity était perdu dans les souvenirs de la recherche de Becky. Elle s'était rendue compte que plus elle s'approchait du lieu où se trouvait son amie, plus elle ressentait sa présence. Elle avait voulu croire à un bon présage mais Nyssa était restée sur ses gardes.

La nuit était tombée depuis de nombreuses heures quand elles arrivèrent dans les bayous. Felicity frissonna au cadre lugubre que ce lieu offrait. Elle entendait les cris des oiseaux et les mouvements des animaux cachés dans la végétation et dans l'eau du fleuve. Des arbres immenses aux branches desquels une mousse pendait et faisait ressembler ces arbres à des spectres agitant leurs bras en surplombant la scène.

Nyssa avait récité un sort pour leur permettre de retrouver une âme égarée, elles avancèrent prudemment leurs torches électriques balayant les environs et il les avait conduits jusqu'à Becky. Felicity s'était arrêtée à côté de Nyssa et son regard s'était posé sur la main entrouverte tournée vers le ciel. Son regard était resté focalisé sur sa main et son esprit se refusait à comprendre ce qu'elle avait découvert. Elle avait tressailli en sentant la main de Nyssa se refermer sur la sienne et ce geste lui avait donné le courage de voir. Son regard s'était déplacé de sa main, à son bras puis à son torse et enfin son visage caché en partie par ses cheveux.

Elle avait senti une nausée fulgurante la faucher sur place et elle avait fait un pas en arrière en posant une main sur sa bouche. Nyssa s'était interposée pour cacher à son regard le spectacle morbide et lui avait attrapé les épaules pour attirer son attention.

\- « On a fait ce qu'on pouvait… je vais appeler la police et leur indiquer l'emplacement du corps ». Felicity avait relevé la tête les yeux noyés de larmes.

\- « C'est à cause de moi ? Si j'avais compris plus rapidement, si j'avais su… j'aurai pu lui venir en aide… », avait-elle murmuré la voix brisée et les mots entrecoupés par ses sanglots.

\- « Non tu n'as rien à te reprocher. La première fois où elle t'est apparue, elle devait déjà être morte… Tu ne pouvais pas l'aider, tu découvrais tes pouvoirs et même maintenant tu ne serais pas assez forte pour gérer ce genre de situation. Ça demande du temps, de l'énergie et beaucoup de travail… », en passant une main sur sa tête pour la consoler.

\- « On ne peut pas en rester là… celui qui a fait ça… il ne peut pas s'en sortir… », en pleurant son amie perdue.

Nyssa l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait entraînée vers la voiture, elles avaient pris la direction de la ville et s'étaient arrêtées pour passer un coup de fil anonyme et indiquer l'emplacement du corps. Elle ne pouvait pas mêler leur famille à ça et encore moins Felicity qui se sentait responsable et qui pourrait être inquiétée alors qu'elle connaissait Becky et qu'elle retrouvait son corps.

Felicity avait passé les jours suivants à ressasser les événements des derniers jours en se demandant comment elle aurait pu agir autrement. Nyssa avait continué de la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait, Sara avait tenté de la consoler en lui expliquant que c'était une partie qui restait toujours difficile dans leur vie, mais qu'elle apprendrait à mieux la gérer et Laurel lui avait simplement rappelé qu'une multitude de connaissances l'attendait encore.

Elle s'était rendue aux funérailles de son amie et avait retrouvé John tout aussi blessé de ce qui était arrivé. Elle avait passé encore quelques minutes, focalisée sur l'idée qu'elle était responsable de ce qui était arrivé.

Felicity s'éloigna après l'office et déambula dans les rues baignées de soleil. Un vent léger se leva quand elle pénétra dans un parc et elle se dirigea sans détour vers un lieu calme comme si elle connaissait cet endroit. Elle s'assit au pied d'un vieux chêne, se réfugiant entre ses branches basses qui caressaient le sol. Elle se sentait toujours coupable et cherchait ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour réparer son erreur.

Elle n'avait jamais pleinement réalisé ce qu'elle pouvait faire et l'aide qu'elle pouvait apporter aux autres. Elle n'avait pas su être là pour son amie, mais elle se fit la promesse que ça ne se reproduirait plus alors que la police n'avait toujours pas de piste concernant le meurtrier de Becky. Sa vie n'était plus la même et elle prit conscience qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus retrouver celle qu'elle avait connue, elle ne reverrait jamais plus Ray et elle balaya ses espoirs de suivre les études qui l'intéressaient. Ses larmes redoublèrent alors qu'elle disait adieux à ses projets et elle se recroquevilla. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière et sa nouvelle vie était remplie d'incertitudes.

\- « Felicity ». Elle releva la tête et Oliver nota ses yeux pleins de larmes avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard en reniflant et en cachant son visage de ses mains.

Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit à ses côtés, posa une main sur son épaule et sentit son corps tressauter sous les hoquets de chagrin qu'elle tentait de contrôler. Il passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules et l'attira à lui. Il sentait son corps tendu et frissonner par moment jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende peu à peu et Felicity se resserra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou alors que ses larmes continuaient de couler.

Il la prit dans ses bras, caressa son bras lentement avec l'espoir de la calmer et il sentit sa main s'accrocher à son teeshirt. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux tendrement, lui murmurant à l'oreille des mots réconfortant et attendit que ses larmes se tarissent.

Felicity finit par se calmer mais resta lovée contre le torse d'Oliver. Il ne lui posait aucune question, ne la connaissait pas et lui laissait le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait besoin d'une présence et Oliver s'était comme matérialisé à ses côtés.

\- « Tu veux en parler ? » demanda-t-il quand il sentit qu'elle se calmait. Elle secoua la tête négativement contre son torse et il passa une nouvelle fois sa main sur sa tête pour caresser ses cheveux et resserra ses bras autour d'elle. « OK, alors on va juste rester là ».

Felicity resta silencieuse et apprécia ses gestes tendres. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de neutre dans sa vie loin de tous les problèmes et complications que pouvaient entraîner la magie et il était celui-là.

\- « Je suis sûr que tout n'est pas si noir que ce que tu penses…

\- J'ai perdu une amie et je n'ai rien pu faire pour elle », l'interrompit-elle.

\- « Je suis désolé », dit-il simplement ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.

Ils restèrent encore un moment silencieux, Felicity se perdait dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci se tournent vers Oliver et sa présence à ses côtés.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as suivi ? », Oliver sentit une pointe de méfiance dans sa voix alors qu'elle se reculait légèrement en prenant appui sur son torse.

\- « Je me promenais et je t'ai reconnue de loin… » expliqua-t-il « j'ai peut-être senti que tu avais besoin de moi », sérieusement et un sourire en coin se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres alors que leurs regards se trouvaient. Il passa son pouce sous ses yeux pour effacer les dernières larmes en train de sécher sur ses joues.

Le regard de Felicity fut attiré par un léger mouvement. Un papillon aux ailes bleu nuit s'était posé sur l'épaule d'Oliver. Elle le regarda faire danser ses ailes durant un bref instant et elle retrouva à nouveau le regard d'Oliver pour plonger dedans. Il était toujours là quand elle en avait besoin et elle prit ce signe pour un présage.

Toujours à l'abri dans ses bras, Felicity fit glisser sa main sur sa poitrine jusqu'à sa nuque et ses doigts trouvèrent leur place sur sa peau chaude. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer à cette sensation, se perdit encore quelques secondes dans son regard qu'elle sondait, puis elle ferma les yeux et se redressa légèrement pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle prit le temps de les caresser tendrement pour redécouvrir leur douceur. Elle se détacha à peine pour reprendre sa respiration qui se bloquait dans sa gorge avant de les retrouver en appuyant son baiser qui s'approfondit doucement alors qu'Oliver la laissait accéder à sa bouche. Elle chercha sa langue et à la première caresse, elle remonta sa main dans ses cheveux qu'elle sentit glisser entre ses doigts. Son envie s'intensifia et elle se resserra contre son corps avec plaisir alors qu'elle sentait sa main aller et venir sur son dos tout en la maintenant contre lui et continua de jouer avec sa langue, un sentiment de plénitude l'envahissant.

Elle mit fin au baiser, en déposant un dernier léger comme une caresse sur ses lèvres. Sa main perdue dans ses cheveux glissa sur sa joue et ils restèrent font contre front à reprendre leur souffle et encore protégé dans leur bulle.

\- « Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? », demanda Oliver en murmurant, plein d'espoir et d'appréhension à sa réponse.

\- « Que j'ai besoin de toi… » d'une voix toute aussi basse.

\- « Alors je serai là »

Felicity redressa la tête, caressa ses lèvres de son pouce lentement avant de retrouver son regard. Elle se laissa transporter par la douceur et la considération qu'elle pouvait y lire. Elle se blottit à nouveau contre lui, son visage dans son cou pour profiter encore un moment de ce moment hors du temps, protégée par ses bras et enivrée par le parfum de sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura sa chaleur en oubliant quelques instants ce qui l'attendait.

Felicity rentra chez elle et retrouva Nyssa avec une nouvelle décision. Ce moment où elle s'était laissée aller dans les bras d'Oliver l'avait rassuré et lui avait permis de calmer son esprit. Tout avait été plus clair après avoir pu analyser la situation. Elle n'avait pas pu sauver Becky mais elle pouvait peut-être la venger.

\- « Tu veux vraiment faire ça ? », lui demanda Nyssa

\- « Si je peux faire plus je ne veux pas en rester là… C'est ma faute si…

\- On ne sait pas », l'interrompit la brune.

\- « Peut-être », d'une voix lasse, « mais j'ai le sentiment que je dois me rattraper, faire ça pour elle ».

Nyssa l'observa un instant en se demandant si elle était déjà prête à plus mais son regard était déterminé.

\- « On peut faire un égrégore.

\- Un quoi ? », demanda Felicity.

\- Il s'agit…, en cherchant ses mots, une action de groupe, un esprit commun à un ensemble de sorcières uni dans un but bien défini. Il faut demander à Sara et Laurel.

\- On est d'accord ». Felicity se retourna et sourit soulagée d'être autant bien entourée en découvrant ses amies sur le seuil de la pièce

\- « Bien alors il faut définir notre but et les rituels qui alimenteront la force de l'esprit ».

Laurel travailla aux charmes, Sara prépara les produits dont elles auraient besoin et Nyssa prépara le lieu avec Felicity. Un grand cercle de sel entouré de bougies qui fut fermé quand la dernière y entra. Le but était de rendre fou la personne qui avait ôté la vie à Becky, qu'elle se sente hantée par son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se livre à la police ou qu'elle perde la raison. Elle alluma la bougie posée au centre qui ne s'éteindrait que lorsque leur but serait atteint et suivit les indications de Nyssa avec la conviction qu'elles vengeront la mort de Becky.

* * *

**Cette fois Felicity a compris qu'elle devait abandonner Ray et son passé, alors qu'Oliver est là pour elle et qu'elle utilise une magie plus puissante.**

**Merci pour votre lecture et à mercredi pour la suite. Je vous embrasse. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à toutes. Un grand merci à celles qui continuent de suivre cette histoire et pour vos commentaires. **

**Olicity-love: merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente de voir que ça continue de te plaire.**

**Un dernier mot pour ma beta adorée. Je te remercie Delicity-Unicorn d'être toujours là. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Felicity était installée, assise en tailleur, sur la terrasse arrière donnant sur le jardin. Le mois d'août approchait de la fin, la chaleur commençait à être moins étouffante et elle aimait profiter de la douceur de la fin d'après-midi dans ce lieu. Il y avait toujours un peu d'air qui faisait danser ses cheveux, elle entendait les murmures des animaux quand Alva ne venait pas lui tenir compagnie. D'ailleurs celle-ci arriva dans un vol silencieux pour se poser sur la balustrade avant de se déplacer et de venir en un battement d'ailes près d'elle.

Elle se sentait plus sereine maintenant que l'affaire de Becky était réglée et que son meurtrier était sans vie. Avec l'aide de ses amies, elles avaient mis fin à l'égrégore avec soulagement, ça leur avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie et d'implication mais ça lui était nécessaire pour ne plus se sentir aussi coupable. Elle ne savait pas qui l'avait tuée mais elle avait au moins la satisfaction de savoir que son meurtrier avait payé le prix de son geste. Elle se focalisait maintenant sur sa formation et s'était lancée dans l'interprétation des cartes.

Elle tendit la main pour caresser le familier, apprécia la douceur de ses plumes un instant alors que son regard survolait les cartes de tarot posées devant elle. Elle arrêta son geste quand son esprit se focalisa sur le sens qui se dégageait de ce tirage. Elle sourit quand Alva pinça son doigt légèrement pour l'inciter à continuer à s'occuper d'elle. Elle reprit ses caresses encore un moment, gratta sa tête que la chouette vint caler contre sa paume puis s'envola quand elle en eut assez.

Felicity s'étira, redressa sa colonne vertébrale, détendit sa nuque avant de baisser à nouveau le regard sur le tirage. Laurel lui avait offert son propre jeu pour décupler ses capacités de divination qui faisaient partie de la sphère de son pouvoir, et elle travaillait dessus tous les jours. Elle attrapa son cahier remplis de notes pour les consulter quand Sara s'installa à ses côtés.

\- « Quelle est la question du jour ? », lui demanda-t-elle en regardant les cartes. Elle n'avait jamais été douée ni intéressée par les tirages de tarot mais elle aimait entendre les interprétations de Felicity et souvent elle lui posait des questions concernant sa vie. « Oh je crois savoir », sourit-elle en désignant du doigt la carte des amants.

\- « C'était juste pour m'entraîner… » se défendit Felicity.

\- « Et qu'est-ce que ça t'apprend ? »

Il y avait la carte des amants qui annonçait un lien amoureux mais aussi la carte du cavalier qui pouvait annonçait une quête et le huit de la suite des épées. Elle vérifia ses notes pour la dernière carte qui annonçait le besoin d'affirmer sa force intérieure.

\- « Je ne sais pas trop… », lui confia-t-elle en riant. « J'ai encore besoin de travailler avec Laurel.

\- Et comment va ton amoureux secret ? », en s'adossant à la balustrade pour lui faire face.

\- « Ce n'est pas mon amoureux », en ramassant ses cartes.

\- « Bien, le garçon avec qui tu passes du temps alors… »

Felicity voyait régulièrement Oliver depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée à Audubon park. Ce jour-là il avait été là pour elle alors qu'elle avait l'impression que sa nouvelle vie l'étouffait et depuis il ne l'avait pas déçue. Ils se retrouvaient très régulièrement dans ce parc qui était devenu le leur et qui lui rappelait sa décision de tout faire pour améliorer ses capacités et le réconfort qu'Oliver lui avait fait ressentir.

Elle passait beaucoup de temps à se former et à apprendre et il respectait ce besoin d'avoir du temps pour elle et ses activités. Bien sûr il n'était pas au courant de ce qu'elle faisait réellement, mais elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle prenait des cours par correspondance et que ça lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Et comme lui avait conseillé Sara, les deux parties de sa vie ne se mélangeaient pas.

\- « Tu avais une question pour les cartes ? », lui demanda-t-elle pour ne pas répondre à sa question. Sara sourit à sa façon de détourner la conversation en comprenant bien qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle lui avait conseillé et hocha la tête avant de s'avancer pour avoir une réponse à une question qui la tourmentait.

####

Felicity s'installa au pied de son arbre dans Audubon park et caressa l'écorce de sa main. Elle avait travaillé toute la journée et avant de rentrer chez elle où elle allait avoir besoin de se concentrer sur les charmes, elle avait besoin d'un moment pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux en respirant lentement et en se gorgeant du calme qui régnait, elle sentit une présence et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Oliver qui l'observait un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle sourit à son tour et il s'avança sans la quitter des yeux pour la rejoindre. Il se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il ferma les yeux en appréciant le contact, c'était devenu le meilleur moment de sa journée. Il s'installa à son tour contre le tronc et Felicity se nicha sans attendre entre ses bras. Elle resserra ses bras autour de sa taille et ferma les yeux pour apprécier l'instant. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment sans rien dire, seulement à profiter de la présence de l'autre et du plaisir à partager cet instant. Oliver sentit Felicity bouger, elle posa sa main sur sa hanche, une douleur irradia dans son ventre et il serra les dents pour étouffer un gémissement.

Elle retira sa main rapidement et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il lui offrit un sourire et tenta de l'embrasser en se penchant en avant mais elle posa sa main sur son torse et le repoussa en gardant un regard sérieux posé sur lui.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix prudente.

Oliver ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de lui servir un mensonge mais il la referma presque instantanément en se rendant compte de l'éclat dans son regard. Elle savait déjà, en tout cas elle se doutait fortement de ce qu'il pouvait avoir. Il renonça à lui mentir en se rendant compte que ça ne le servirait pas.

\- « Oliver ? » Il eut du mal à supporter son ton supérieur.

\- « Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me donne de leçon », cracha-t-il en contenant avec difficultés une agressivité soudaine.

Felicity se dégagea de ses bras pour se relever en voyant réapparaître le garçon si désagréable qu'il avait pu être à leur rencontre, mais il la retint en resserrant son bras sur ses épaules et attrapa son poignet. Oliver avait du mal à parler de ses émotions et il supportait très mal quand on essayait de lui faire la morale. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour recouvrer son calme, essayer de se raisonner et ne pas ruiner ce début de relation.

Leurs regards mirent un moment à se croiser de nouveau, Oliver avait les yeux baissés et Felicity redoutait ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lire dans ses pupilles.

\- « Je ne veux pas te donner de leçon… je m'inquiète pour toi et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave pour une simple bagarre », expliqua-t-elle.

Oliver releva la tête et croisa le regard tendre de Felicity. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, caressa sa pommette affectueusement de son pouce et reprit en parlant doucement.

\- « Tu ne peux pas continuer à te battre ainsi… je ne comprends pas ce que tu peux aimer…

\- J'en ai besoin », l'interrompit-il.

\- « Besoin ? », alors qu'il fuyait son regard en croisant leurs doigts et il posa leurs mains liées sur sa cuisse.

Felicity vit les cils d'Oliver battre plusieurs fois alors qu'il baissait la tête et que son regard cherchait désespérément un endroit où se poser en évitant le sien.

\- « J'ai perdu mes parents dans un accident… un incendie qui a mis fin à la vie que je connaissais.

\- Je suis désolée… », commença Felicity en caressant sa joue. Elle comprenait en partie ce qu'il pouvait ressentir mais sa voix se perdit quand elle sentit qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur son poignet.

\- « Je ne peux pas m'en prendre à la personne qui m'a tout pris… je ne peux pas me venger sur elle… » Felicity sentit son ventre se crisper d'appréhension quand il releva la tête et qu'elle découvrit toute la haine et la colère dans son regard « mais toute ma colère est encore là et j'ai besoin de la libérer pour ne pas devenir fou ».

Felicity retenait son souffle et le regard d'Oliver se transforma encore une fois laissant place seulement à la souffrance. Il relâcha la pression sur ses doigts quand il se rendit compte de la force qu'il exerçait. Malcolm l'avait recueilli depuis de nombreuses années maintenant mais il n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître cette colère. Il sourit tristement, elle était peut-être maintenant encore plus exacerbée alors qu'il lui rappelait tous les jours les dangers de ce monde. Il ferma les yeux pour prendre une profonde respiration et les ouvrit pour regarder Felicity. Il hésita, chercha une raison pour ne pas parler et son inquiétude le toucha.

Il lui raconta ce qu'il savait, ce dont il se souvenait de l'accident et il souffrait toujours autant en repensant à tout ceci. Il mettait des mots sur ses souvenirs et ses pensées qui le torturaient encore et c'était encore plus difficile à supporter de dire toutes ces choses à voix haute à Felicity. Il sentit sa main caresser sa joue avant qu'elle ne glisse dans ses cheveux et qu'elle ne dépose un baiser sur son front. Il la prit dans ses bras, la resserra contre lui et plongea son visage dans son cou pour se laisser aller sans avoir à endurer son regard plein de tristesse qui faisait écho à la sienne et qui remuait au fond de lui une irritation.

Toujours caché dans son cou, il lui raconta que le père de son meilleur ami l'avait recueilli et que depuis il veillait sur lui. Jamais il ne parlait de ses parents, il ne les oubliait pas, pensait à eux tous les jours mais il ne se confiait pas sur ses sentiments. C'était sans doute la première fois depuis ce fameux jour et il fut surpris de sentir se gorge se serrer de sanglots. Il souffla pour se calmer, reprendre contenance et se concentra sur les caresses qu'elle déposait sur sa tête et les mouvements apaisant de son autre main dans son dos. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa consoler presque contre son grès par les paroles murmurées dans son oreille. Et au fil de ses mots, il se sentit écouté et réconforté, en se rendant compte que depuis longtemps il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, et le mal être et la colère qui brûlait au fond de lui tous les jours s'apaisa peu à peu.

####

Felicity attendait dans le salon que Sara soit prête. Cette dernière avait fini par la convaincre et elle se retrouvait déguisée en princesse pour la soirée d'Halloween. Sara avait grimacé devant son idée de costume mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver déguisée en fantôme, en vampire ou en n'importe qu'elle autre créature démoniaque. C'était un déguisement de princesse ou rien et elle pouvait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour l'accompagner à la fête.

Elle était restée surprise quand Sara lui avait proposé de se rendre à cette fête, elle pensait qu'elles allaient passer la soirée toutes les quatre et faire des trucs de sorcières. Quand Laurel lui avait demandé ce que ça pouvait être et qu'elle avait énuméré jeter des sorts ou faire des élixirs, elle avait ri et lui avait dit qu'elles pouvaient faire une pause ce jour-là. Bien entendu c'était un jour particulier, un des huit sabbats de l'année et celui de Samhain concentrait une grande force mais c'était aussi un jour particulier pour Nyssa. Elle s'isolait un peu plus, disparaissant la nuit et c'était sans doute pour ça que Sara voulait sortir s'amuser. Laurel n'avait rien dit de plus et Felicity n'avait pas osé poser de questions.

Sara arriva à son tour dans le salon en portant un costume noir moulant, une cape et un casque surmonté de cornes impressionnantes. Ses yeux bleus étaient maquillés d'un noir charbonneux et Felicity s'approcha en détaillant son costume. La poitrine était parcourue de lignes argentées et montait jusqu'à son menton.

\- « Ton costume est impressionnant », en tendant la main pour toucher la sorte de casque qu'elle portait. « Tu es…

\- Héla. Déesse de la mort. », en posant sur elle un regard froid avant de se mettre à rire. « Argh j'ai presque réussi à garder mon sérieux », en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Felicity la regardait un peu troublée.

\- « Je crois qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir de costumes plus opposés », commenta-t-elle.

\- Sara », l'interpella Laurel « Faites attention cette nuit est…

\- Ne soit pas rabat joie, ce soir on s'amuse », en attrapant la main de Felicity pour l'entraîner avec elle en laissant sa sœur seule à la maison.

Halloween comme toutes les fêtes à la Nouvelle Orléans était une période très festive. Elles se rendirent dans le bar où elle était déjà venue avec Laurel et Sara ne tarda pas à se mettre à danser. Felicity eut un peu plus de mal à participer à cette ambiance. Une partie de son esprit pensait à ce que représentait la fête d'Halloween pour les sorcières et l'autre partie de son esprit était préoccupé par Oliver. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire et si lui aussi allait faire la fête. Elle se détendit au fil de la soirée, presque tout le monde était déguisé, l'ambiance était bonne, tout comme la musique mais tout bascula rapidement.

Oliver entra dans le bar en traînant des pieds, Tommy venait de lui faire faux bond à l'entrée et il avait perdu tout son entrain à passer la soirée à écumer les bars de la ville. Son meilleur ami avait semble-t-il repéré une fille à son gout et il allait surement passer le reste de la nuit avec elle.

Nyssa, seule au milieu d'une forêt aux abords de la ville, avait dressé un autel. Une bougie brûlait dans la pénombre et elle murmurait une litanie. C'était une nuit difficile pour elle et comme tous les ans, elle se retirait et honorait l'esprit de ses sœurs et de ses ancêtres avec des rituels anciens et obscures. Laurel et Sara ne savaient pas ce qu'elle faisait et elle continuerait de garder le secret.

Son père avait été un sorcier très puissant dans le monde, il avait été capable de manipuler des pouvoirs extraordinaires et surtout très dangereux. Elle avait été son apprentie dès son plus jeune âge, elle avait tout appris de lui en lui témoignant toujours du respect mêlé à une crainte qu'il inspirait à tout le monde. Elle avait acquis à ses côtés des pouvoirs de plus en plus puissants jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte du danger qu'il représentait. Ses pouvoirs lui faisaient perdre la tête et il semait des corps sur son passage.

Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer à ces souvenirs et à ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour mettre fin à ses agissements. Elle aimait son père de tout son cœur mais elle n'avait pas pu le laisser tout détruire autour de lui alors elle s'était dressée sur son passage. Elle avait hérité de cet affrontement une blessure lézardant son dos et surtout une culpabilité toujours ardente. Après cet épisode elle avait mis longtemps à accepter l'idée d'apprendre la magie à d'autres sorcières et elle était inflexible sur les risques qui découlaient de certains sorts.

Elle porta sa main à sa poche en entendant son téléphone vibrer et ouvrit les yeux en mettant fin à sa litanie. Elle fronça les sourcils et décrocha en voyant le nom s'afficher.

Laurel sentit une force emplir son corps et elle se redressa, l'esprit envahi par une impression avant que des images ne s'imposent à elle. Elle était dans un état de conscience modifié et revint à elle en percevant un cri et la sensation de mains lui attrapant les épaules.

Felicity qui était en train de danser, se figea en voyant son voisin sur la piste de danse se comporter bizarrement. Elle tourna la tête pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant un homme face à elle déguisé en vampire. Déguisé n'était sans doute pas le bon terme alors qu'il plongeait ses canines pointues dans le cou d'une jeune femme.

Elle poussa un cri en portant les mains à sa bouche et le vampire releva la tête, son menton recouvert de sang. Il sourit en posant son regard sur elle, laissa tomber le corps maintenant inconscient qu'il tenait, et s'approcha d'elle avec un regard envieux. Elle resta là, dans son costume de princesse, pétrifiée par le spectacle et le regard si envoûtant de la créature qui s'approchait.

Elle ne parvint à se libérer de son regard que lorsque le vampire reçut un coup de poing qui fit pivoter sa tête et brisa leur échange visuel. Elle pivota pour voir d'où venait le coup de poing et se retrouva face à Oliver. Celui-ci lui attrapa la main sans attendre et l'entraîna à sa suite à travers les cris et les gens aux comportements de plus en plus violent. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, il venait de la sauver et elle se laissa entraîner.

Oliver ralentit sa course en sentant que Felicity avait du mal à suivre et arrêta de courir quand il fut certain qu'ils étaient à l'abri. Ils se retrouvaient dans une rue peu fréquentée et il se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle s'était mise à trembler et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il prit son visage en coupe et chercha son regard pour la rassurer.

\- « Tout va bien, on est à l'abri.

\- Mon amie…. ? », articula-t-elle difficilement.

Elle avait l'impression que son esprit venait de se réveiller d'une sorte de torpeur et la réalité la rattrapait brutalement. Elle voulut revenir sur ses pas mais Oliver l'en empêcha en lui expliquant que ce ne serait pas prodent alors elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et en tira son portable pour appeler sans attendre Sara. Celle-ci répondit immédiatement et Felicity soupira de soulagement.

Oliver l'écouta échanger quelques mots en posant sur elle un regard inquiet et quand elle raccrocha elle tremblait un peu moins. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la réconforter alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration maintenant que ses pleurs et que son angoisse s'étaient calmés.

\- « Je dois rentrer la retrouver », en chancelant sur place.

\- « Je crois que tu n'es pas en état.

\- Non je dois…

\- Je vais m'occuper de toi. Tu sais qu'elle va bien maintenant, tu vas te remettre de tes émotions et je te raccompagnerai », en prenant à nouveau son visage dans ses mains pour trouver son regard. Elle hocha la tête en murmurant son accord et il l'entraîna avec lui en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher alors qu'elle se resserrait contre son torse.

Oliver prit la direction du manoir qui se trouvait non loin, y pénétra par une porte dérobée et Felicity observa les lieux avec intérêt.

\- « C'est chez toi ? », en regardant autour d'elle, impressionnée.

\- « Oui », en murmurant. « Ne fais pas de bruit », alors qu'il s'immobilisait pour faire attention aux bruits qui parvenaient du salon.

Il attendit quelques secondes, la tension envahissant son corps et se dirigea sans attendre dans sa chambre. Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce sombre, Oliver écouta encore quelques instants les bruits du rez-de-chaussée par l'entrebâillement de la porte avant de la refermer et de se retourner pour faire face à Felicity.

* * *

**On en apprend un peu plus sur Oliver... est-ce que ça vous permet de mieux le cerner ? **

**Je finis sur un nouveau rebondissement dans la vie de sorcière de Felicity mais les explications arriveront bien vite...**

**Merci pour votre lecture et à mercredi pour la suite. Je vous embrasse. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie pour vos lectures et vos commentaires.**

**Olicity-love : merci pour ton message. **

**Un mot pour ma bêta adorée. Merci Delicity-Unicorn d'être toujours là pour moi. Je t'embrasse fort. **

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Felicity se tenait près d'Oliver, dans sa chambre, elle l'observait alors qu'il surveillait par la porte les bruits venant du rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait pensé à lui sans s'attendre à le voir et il était apparu pour la sauver. Elle frissonna en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé à la soirée et il se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- « Ça va ? », s'inquiéta-t-il en ayant ressenti son léger tremblement.

\- « Oui… mais si tu n'avais pas été là… », alors que sa voix se brisait à la fin de sa phrase.

Il la prit sans attendre dans ses bras, la resserrant contre lui pour la réconforter glissant une main derrière sa tête.

\- « Tu ne m'en veux pas de m'être battu ? », lui demanda-t-il pour plaisanter.

\- « Non. Pas contre cette chose », en secouant la tête et en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il resserra sa prise en repoussant le souvenir du sentiment de crainte qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Felicity en danger. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? », lui demanda-t-elle en doutant de ce qu'elle avait pu voir.

Tout s'était passé normalement jusqu'à ce moment où le monde lui avait semblé légèrement différent. Une impression d'être plus légère comme si ses problèmes et ses inquiétudes n'avaient plus de poids et le surnaturel l'avait rattrapé.

Oliver réfléchit un instant avant de prendre la parole. Tout était normal quand il était entré dans le bar et une brise était passée entraînant avec elle le désordre. Des personnes s'étaient mises à se battre et certaines d'entre elles semblaient porter des costumes beaucoup trop réels.

\- « Je dirai bien un vampire mais ça n'existe pas, n'est-ce pas ? », en se détachant légèrement d'elle pour plonger dans son regard et lui offrant un léger sourire pour la réconforter.

Felicity sentit sa gorge se serrer, Oliver avait donc bien vu la même chose qu'elle. Elle sentit une nouvelle fois la peur la gagner en prenant conscience qu'elle avait failli mourir. Elle s'était retrouvée totalement perdu face au danger et il l'avait sauvée. Il semblait se matérialiser toujours comme par magie au moment où elle en avait besoin et elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Il était toujours là pour elle, elle se sentait proche de lui, semblables sur ce sentiment d'être perdus dans une vie qui n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient espéré. Elle ne voulait pas lui attirer des problèmes à cause de la magie, mais l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour lui était trop forte et à chaque fois ses craintes étaient effacées par l'envie de le sentir contre elle.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et releva la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Oliver ne bougea pas et elle caressa ses lèvres tendrement en approfondissant le baiser peu à peu. Elle sentit les mains d'Oliver se resserrer sur sa taille et elle glissa les siennes le long de son dos pour s'accrocher à sa nuque. Son souffle se fit plus difficile en sentant toute une série d'émotions se réveiller mais Oliver mit fin au baiser en glissant une main dans son cou.

\- « Attends… », en ayant du mal à contrôler sa respiration, son pouce caressant son menton. Il posa son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux. « On devrait… Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment… » alors qu'il sentait ses mains s'agripper à lui.

\- « J'en ai envie Oliver », murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. « J'ai failli mourir ce soir et je ne veux plus perdre de temps à me poser des questions inutiles ».

Elle couvrit à nouveau sa bouche de la sienne et l'emporta dans un nouveau baiser auquel Oliver ne résista pas. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le manoir et que si Malcolm se rendait compte qu'il avait emmené Felicity ici, il passerait un mauvais moment mais son envie se faisait trop forte et il ne faisait rien de mal se dit-il pour se convaincre. Il l'entraîna vers son lit sans rompre leur baiser. Il prit son visage en coupe, se détacha encore une fois d'elle pour lui demander si elle était certaine de ce qu'elle voulait. Le regard de Felicity était plus sombre et elle quitta son regard pour déboutonner sa chemise.

Felicity soupira en caressant le torse nu d'Oliver. Elle avait douté assez longtemps sur une possible relation qu'elle pouvait avoir dans sa nouvelle vie. Sara l'avait encouragée à conserver une partie de sa vie proche de celle qu'elle avait pu connaitre, et en passant du temps avec Oliver ses sentiments s'étaient approfondis sans qu'elle n'en ait eu conscience jusqu'à cet instant. Les attentions d'Oliver et le bienêtre qu'il lui faisait ressentir lui permettait d'affronter ce nouveau monde. Elle sentit un éclair de culpabilité à lui mentir sur celle qu'elle était vraiment mais ses pensées se perdirent dans l'excitation du moment quand les mains d'Oliver se mirent à découvrir son corps.

Celui-ci fit voyager ses mains sur le corps de sa petite amie et il sentit rapidement le besoin de caresser sa peau. Il l'aida à se déshabiller tout en déposant des baisers sur sa bouche, son menton, son cou. Il découvrit sa poitrine qu'il caressa avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur. Son envie s'amplifia en entendant les doux gémissements qu'elle poussait et il l'entraîna sur son lit en la surplombant.

Felicity soupira, les yeux fermés en se resserrant contre le torse d'Oliver. Elle avait oublié toute la peur qu'elle avait pu ressentir, son corps et son esprit baignaient dans un état de plénitude qu'elle avait rarement connu, mais elle allait devoir rentrer chez elle et cet instant allait devoir prendre fin. Elle ouvrit les yeux, apprécia le spectacle du corps musclé d'Oliver à moitié couvert par le drap et se redressa légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle se recula et le regarda dormir quelques secondes. Endormi, la tension avait quitté les traits de son visage. Elle caressa d'un geste léger son arcade maintenant cicatrisée et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait souffert et ne s'était pas encore remis de la perte de sa famille mais il avait eu la chance dans son malheur de trouver une nouvelle famille comme elle.

Elle se leva sans bruits pour ne pas le réveiller et se rhabilla tout en découvrant sa chambre. Elle était simple, aucune photo pour lui rappeler sa famille à part un grand tableau où Oliver âgé d'une douzaine d'année était debout aux côtés de son père, sa mère, et surement sa sœur, assises devant eux. Oliver venait d'une grande famille et leur posture, plutôt sérieuse, était adoucie par l'attachement que le peintre avait su rendre grâce à l'expression sur leurs visages.

Elle entendit le froissement des draps et se retourna pour voir Oliver assis sur le bord du lit qui l'observait, le regard triste bien différent de celui de la peinture. Elle s'approcha de lui, s'assit en lui prenant la main et posa un baiser sur son épaule.

\- « Reste avec moi jusqu'à demain matin », murmura-t-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- « Je ne peux pas… », alors que son autre main rejoignait son cou.

\- « Encore un petit moment alors », en glissant une main sur sa taille et en plongeant dans son regard alors qu'elle relevait la tête.

\- « Mes amies m'attendent… » expliqua-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, « après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir il faut que je les retrouve… elles doivent s'inquiéter ».

Ils restèrent encore un moment l'un contre l'autre, partageant des caresses et des baisers tendres puis Felicity se releva.

\- « Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller je vais te raccompagner », lui proposa Oliver.

\- « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée », en le stoppant en posant sa paume sur son torse. « Je sens que ça va être une grande réunion de famille et elles n'apprécieraient sans doute pas de te voir arriver.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elles ne seraient pas heureuses de rencontrer celui qui t'a sauvée ? »

Felicity sentit son cœur se serrer, elle n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner d'Oliver mais elle ne voulait pas le mettre en danger en le mêlant au monde magique et ne voulait pas qu'il rencontre ses amies. La situation deviendrait trop compliquée et Nyssa ne verrait sans doute pas d'un bon œil un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas traîner chez elles.

\- « Tu ne veux pas que je rencontre tes amies ? », lui demanda-t-il à nouveau face à son silence en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et qu'il fronçait les sourcils, son regard survolant son visage.

\- « Ce n'est pas le bon moment », le rassura-t-elle. « On vient à peine de franchir une nouvelle étape tous les deux… et j'ai peut-être envie de te garder seulement pour moi encore un moment », en laissant ses mains caresser son torse. Elle sentit sa peau se couvrir de frissons et sourit à l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

\- « OK », en se penchant pour l'embrasser « je pense que je peux accepter cette idée », en murmurant contre ses lèvres avant d'approfondir le baiser.

Ils finirent par mettre fin au baiser, Oliver s'habilla rapidement et conduisit Felicity à travers le manoir encore plongé dans le noir et le silence. Il l'accompagna jusqu'au coin de la rue et la retint encore quelques secondes avec un baiser avant de la regarder s'éloigner et de reprendre le chemin de chez lui.

Il remonta la rue éclairée par la lumière diaphane des réverbères, les mains dans les poches et l'esprit perdu dans ses pensées. Son ventre se contracta d'appréhension. Il avait appris à connaitre Felicity et cette jeune fille l'avait déstabilisé. Il ne s'en rendait réellement compte qu'après cette soirée et la peur qu'il avait ressentie en la voyant en danger. Il secoua la tête pour estomper cette idée un peu dérangeante alors qu'il n'était pas le genre de garçon à s'attacher.

Felicity retrouva rapidement ses amies et quand elle arriva devant la petite maison des cris étouffés lui parvenaient. Elle monta les quelques marches et entra dans le salon où l'ambiance était électrique avec appréhension. Sara était assise sur le canapé et essuyait les reproches de Nyssa sans rien dire, la tête basse. Laurel, silencieuse dans un coin, s'aperçut de sa présence et son visage marqua le soulagement puis ce fut au tour de Sara de la voir. Celle-ci se leva en ignorant Nyssa qui tournait en rond en continuant de jurer et se jeta dans ses bras. Sara, le visage strié des restes de son maquillage, la serra contre elle en pleurnichant, ses excuses interrompues par ses reniflements. Felicity la serra contre elle pour la rassurer sans comprendre tout ce qu'elle lui disait et quand elle se détacha d'elle, son regard croisa celui sombre et dur de Nyssa.

\- « Où étais-tu ?

\- Avec… avec John. On a été séparées durant la soirée », en regardant Sara « et il m'a éloignée en voyant ce qu'il se passait à la fête… » Le silence se fit et pendant un moment Felicity eut l'impression que Nyssa cherchait à savoir si elle lui disait la vérité.

\- « Je suis rassurée que tu n'aies rien », soupira Nyssa en s'approchant de Felicity pour la prendre dans ses bras et Sara s'éloigna.

\- « Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça… j'ai appelé Sara qui m'a dit qu'elle allait bien et John a voulu me surveiller un moment car j'étais encore paniquée. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé… » Elle sentit Nyssa se tendre à nouveau et elle se tourna vers Sara.

\- « Moi non plus mais Sara va tout nous expliquer », alors que sa voix vibrait de colère.

Celle-ci se rassit sur le canapé en lançant un regard vers Laurel pour chercher un peu d'aide. La brune la regarda avec compassion, elle ne pouvait rien pour elle et elle allait devoir affronter seule la colère de Nyssa.

Felicity s'avança sans comprendre mais se retint de poser des questions au vu de la tension entre Nyssa et Sara, elle ne voulait pas mettre cette dernière encore plus en difficulté. Elle s'installa non loin d'elle alors que Nyssa restait debout en jetant sur Sara un regard toujours aussi noir et plein de reproches.

\- « On est allé à une fête dans un bar, c'était Samhain et on voulait s'amuser. » Nyssa posa son regard sur Felicity et celle-ci hocha la tête pour confirmer. « Tout se passait bien mais je voulais que les gens se sentent mieux ». Elle fit une pause pour chercher ses mots et s'expliquer au mieux. « C'est une nuit où on se déguise pour se libérer,… on révèle une partie de soi que l'on cache le reste du temps aux autres… et je voulais leur donner l'opportunité de se sentir comme ils voulaient être ».

Felicity fronça les sourcils en ayant du mal à comprendre ce que Sara expliquait et ses doutes furent confirmés quand elle reprit.

\- « J'ai lancé un charme de libération », avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? », lui demanda Nyssa toujours aussi en colère.

\- « Ce n'était qu'un charme… », voulu se défendre Sara mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

\- « Ce n'est jamais qu'un charme ! », cria la brune. « Combien de fois je vous ai répété le risque que comportait chaque charme, potion ou toute autre chose que vous faites grâce à la magie et à vos pouvoirs ? »

Sara se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle, Laurel restait muette en retrait et Felicity se sentit fautive d'avoir abandonné Sara face à ce sort qui lui avait échappé. Nyssa porta une main à son front en fermant les yeux pour essayer de retrouver un peu de calme. Elle savait pourtant que les hommes jouaient toujours avec les pouvoirs que la nature leur donnait. Son père avait été l'exemple parfait pour lui montrer où ceci les conduisait et pourtant elle avait accueilli ces jeunes sorcières et avait cru qu'elle pouvait les guider en leur évitant de faire n'importe quoi. Elle soupira fortement et repris.

\- « Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Sara essuya une larme qui roula sur sa joue et répondit d'une voix cassée.

\- « Le charme a pris top d'ampleur… et… et les personnes présentes se sont transformées selon les costumes qu'elles portaient ».

Felicity se sentit dépassée et compris mieux ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Cette impression de légèreté comme si ses inquiétudes n'existaient plus emprisonné dans son rôle de princesse. Elle n'avait jamais osé encore envoyer un charme sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même et elle n'avait jamais pensé que les choses pouvaient tourner aussi mal.

\- « Tout le monde a été touché ? », demanda-t-elle en pensant à Oliver.

\- « Les personnes présentes dans la pièce… je suis désolée de t'avoir mis en danger Felicity.

\- Ça va », en passant un bras sur ses épaules, « je n'ai rien eu et… et John a été là. Comment ça s'est passé pour les autres personnes présentes ? », en levant les yeux vers Nyssa et en repensant au vampire qui avait attaqué une femme.

\- « Par chance je n'étais pas loin quand c'est arrivé », répondit Laurel.

Felicity tourna la tête vers elle et Laurel leur expliqua qu'elle était sortie et qu'en se promenant elle avait entendu les cris et l'agitation. Elle avait eu la chance d'être là à temps et de pouvoir aider sa sœur. Felicity jeta un regard à Nyssa, elle était toujours debout, les bras croisés, un regard noir posé sur Sara.

\- « Et vous avez pu tout remettre en ordre ?

\- J'ai récité un charme d'annulation », expliqua Laurel. « Et un d'oubli pour que les gens présents ne se souviennent de rien.

\- Tu peux faire ça ? », demanda Felicity impressionnée et Laurel hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- « Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on peut faire n'importe quoi », claqua Nyssa toujours aussi irritée et les jeunes filles sursautèrent en se sentant prises en faute. « Il y a des conséquences quand on efface la mémoire d'une personne, on peut toucher d'autres souvenirs sans le vouloir,… on en peut pas faire ce qu'on veut.

\- Il y a eu des blessés ? » demanda Felicity inquiète en s'adressant à Laurel.

\- « Je les ai soignés avec l'aide de Sara, certains vont devoir passer quelques jours hospitalisés mais leurs jours ne sont pas en danger ».

Felicity respira plus facilement rassurée que Sara n'ait pas de morts sur la conscience.

\- « J'espère que tu es consciente de ce que tu as fait », lança Nyssa à Sara. « Tu as mis de nombreuses personnes en danger et vous auriez pu être découvertes.

\- Je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle contrite.

Laurel fit signe à Felicity de la suivre et elles sortirent pour laisser Nyssa et Sara en tête à tête. Cette dernière se leva et se rapprocha de sa petite-amie d'un pas hésitant. Elle lui attrapa la main et se blottit contre elle doucement.

\- « Je suis désolée », répéta-t-elle près de son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant le bras de Nyssa l'envelopper et soupira en se resserrant contre elle pour nicher son visage dans son cou « J'ai tellement eu peur...

\- Je suis vraiment en colère contre toi », en se détachant de Sara. « Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligente que ça et j'espère que ça te servira de leçon », en quittant la pièce sans la regarder.

Oliver se faufila sans bruit dans la demeure pour retrouver sa chambre, referma la porte doucement en relâchant la poignée lentement. Il fit demi-tour en s'éloignant de la porte et sursauta en voyant Tommy assit dans son fauteuil.

\- « C'était qui ? », lui demanda celui-ci avec une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », répondit Oliver d'un ton irrité en ignorant sa question.

Il détestait se faire surprendre mais heureusement pour lui ce n'était que Tommy. Il aurait eu plus de problèmes si ça avait été Malcolm.

\- « Tu ne me déçois jamais Oliver », en riant. « Je te laisse une petite soirée tout seul et tu as une nouvelle conquête. » Oliver laissa apparaître un sourire en coin, se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'allongea en croisant ses mains sous sa nuque.

\- « Tu sais que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher », en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Et toi tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

\- Bien sûr », en allongeant ses jambes qu'il croisa. « Je suis plutôt épaté… tu as réussis à te faire pardonner ton comportement de la dernière fois au bar et tu ne m'as pas envoyé de message pour te vanter ».

Oliver se redressa tout à coup plus sérieux et s'assit en tailleur la tête basse. Il ferma le poing avant de le rouvrir pour masser sa paume de son pouce en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait traversé et tout ce qui avait changé. Tout ceci l'avait amené à cet instant précis et il se sentait presque perdu à ne pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment alors que toutes ses émotions se mélangeaient. Il n'avait pas planifié cette soirée et pourtant tout s'était bien déroulé.

\- « Je veux montrer à ton père qu'il a eu raison de me recueillir », d'une voix basse et calme en levant vers Tommy un regard sombre. L'ambiance changea immédiatement quand celui-ci comprit de quoi parlait Oliver et il perdit son petit sourire.

\- « Oh… c'est ce genre de fille… » encore un peu plus intéressé « mais ça ne lui plaira surement pas que tu l'aies ramené ici », en grimaçant. « Depuis combien de temps tu prépares ça ? », en s'accoudant sur ses genoux, captivé par la tournure de la conversation.

\- « Depuis quelques temps… j'ai pris toutes mes précautions pour me rapprocher…

\- Et elle ne t'a pas dit ce qu'elle était ? » et Oliver secoua la tête.

\- « Ton père a des doutes concernant la petite famille qu'elle a rejoint

\- Vraiment ? », en s'adossant à nouveau dans le fauteuil.

\- « J'ai joué la carte du mauvais garçon au cœur meurtri », avec un sourire calculateur. « Même les sorcières peuvent être naïves… »

Tommy finit par sortir de la chambre et Oliver s'allongea à nouveau en perdant son petit sourire. Il repensa aux dernières heures qu'il venait de vivre, au corps nu de Felicity entre ses bras et à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant.

Felicity se laissa tomber sur son lit, ferma les yeux en soupirant et s'endormit rapidement épuisée par tous ces événements. Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu son pendentif en portant sa main à son cou pour chercher un peu de réconfort. Elle se redressa, contrariée, et pensa qu'elle avait pu l'égarer au milieu du bar alors qu'elle s'enfuyait. Elle l'espérait de toutes ses forces alors que son pendentif était ballotté dans un tiroir qui se refermait au même instant.

* * *

**Je sens que vous allez m'en vouloir...**

**Merci pour votre lecture et à mercredi. Je vous embrasse. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à toutes. Un grand merci à celles qui suivent cette histoire, qui laissent un message ou ne font que passer.**

**Olicity-love: merci pour ton commentaire. **

**Un dernier mot pour ma beta Delicity-Unicorn. Merci d'être toujours présente et de ton œil avisé sur mes histoires. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle. **

**Vous savez maintenant ce qu'il en est d'Oliver... Il ment à Felicity et la manipule pour se rapprocher d'elle alors qu'il sait qu'elle est une sorcière.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

** Chapitre 13**

Tommy, assis à la table du petit déjeuner, la gorge serrée, repensait à ce qu'Oliver lui avait confié la veille. Il avait réussi à se rapprocher d'une sorcière et ça allait surement ravir l'homme de glace qu'était son père. Il releva les yeux sur son ami assis face à lui, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Malcolm. Celui-ci était assis en bout de table et présidait, le regard perdu sur le journal qu'il parcourait comme tous les matins. Son père était obsédé par cette chasse et il ne semblait leur accorder de l'intérêt que lorsqu'ils abordaient ce sujet. Il soupira en reportant son regard sur son assiette en se disant qu'ils ne partageaient plus rien depuis bien longtemps.

\- « Des nouvelles sur ta mission Oliver ? », demanda Malcolm en brisant le silence pesant.

\- « Oui monsieur », en se tournant vers lui. « Je continue de gagner la confiance de cette sorcière que j'ai approchée… » en sentant le regard de Tommy l'étudier. « Je devrais bientôt avoir les preuves que vous attendez.

\- Bien, très bien », alors qu'il avait baissé son journal pour poser sur Oliver un regard satisfait.

\- « Et toi Tommy ? », celui-ci évita son regard et secoua la tête négativement. « Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! », en reportant son attention sur sa lecture.

Tommy serra les mâchoires et releva la tête pour regarder son père. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où ils avaient réussi à échanger quelques mots chaleureux mais pourtant cette époque avait bien dû exister. Il n'avait pas pu s'attacher à un homme aussi froid et vengeur.

\- « Tu crois qu'on serait capable d'avoir simplement une conversation entre père et fils ? », lui demanda-t-il contrarié de sa réaction.

\- « Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ?! », s'insurgea-t-il blessé « Peut-être parce que je suis ton fils », en se tournant vers lui, tendu.

\- « Alors conduis toi de la sorte et rend moi fier de toi comme peut le faire Oliver ». Tommy renifla avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

\- « C'est tout ce que tu sais faire… », en regardant son père « me mettre en compétition avec Oliver pour ton propre intérêt… », en crachant ses derniers mots et se retenant de dire ce qu'il pensait.

\- « Aies au moins le courage de tes opinions.

\- Pour une mission… », sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

Tommy aimait son père même s'il ne comprenait pas comment il en était capable, et surtout il le voyait s'abîmer dans cette mission qu'il avait placée au centre de sa vie et qui elle seule avait de l'intérêt à ses yeux. Malcolm garda son calme comme d'habitude et lui lança un regard noir dont il avait le secret, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un éclat froid et dur et Tommy finit par baisser les siens en sentant le regard de son père se remplir de colère.

Il se leva de table et sortit de la pièce pour ne plus voir son père et se protéger. Cet homme qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à appeler ainsi et qui trouvait toujours le moyen de le faire souffrir. Il était persuadé qu'il regrettait qu'il soit son fils et lui regrettait que leur vie ait évolué ainsi. Il sortit rapidement du manoir et quelques secondes plus tard Oliver marchait à ses côtés dans la rue.

Ce dernier resta silencieux à côté de Tommy. Il n'avait pas voulu compliquer encore plus les relations entre les deux hommes et s'excusa au bout de quelques minutes. Tommy continua de marcher et tourna la tête pour regarder Oliver. Il le rassura avec un sourire triste, en lui disant qu'il était habitué à son comportement même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il se stoppa, donna une tape sur l'épaule d'Oliver en lui disant qu'il avait juste besoin de prendre l'air et ils furent interrompus par un homme qui vint à leur rencontre. Tommy ne le connaissait pas et jeta un regard à Oliver qui semblait être celui qu'il cherchait.

\- « Queen ! Tu t'es remis de tes blessures ? », lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

\- « Tu ne m'as pas fait aussi mal que ce que tu penses même avec ta bande.

\- C'est toi qui voulait que ça fasse vrai », se mit-il à rire « et c'était un juste retour des choses après ce que tu m'avais fait la première fois. Tu oublies que tu devais juste me donner un ou deux coups de poings et tu m'as cassé le nez », en s'approchant d'un pas, le torse bombé prêt à en découdre encore une fois.

Oliver fit aussi un pas pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas alors que Tommy assistait à la scène sur ses gardes. La tension persista un moment alors qu'ils se défiaient du regard jusqu'à ce que l'homme reprenne la parole.

\- « Fais-moi signe si tu as encore besoin qu'on se batte… mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu avais besoin de ça pour draguer une fille… », d'un ton moqueur.

\- « Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde… et n'oublies pas que si tu parles tu peux dire adieu à ton argent ».

L'homme retint une grimace, jeta un regard à Tommy avant de reposer les yeux sur Oliver et glissa ses mains dans ses poches. Il leur fit un signe de tête et changea de rue sans regarder en arrière.

\- « C'est comme ça que tu as initié le contact ? », demanda Tommy la voix hésitante en se tournant vers son ami.

\- « Elle aurait pu se méfier sinon » sans le regarder.

\- « Tu as tout calculé…

\- C'est bien ce qu'on est censé faire non ? », en se tournant vers lui pour le regarder un peu durement et son irritation s'évanouit en se souvenant de l'altercation entre Tommy et son père. Tommy hocha la tête et lui dit qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu seul.

Le brun se dirigea vers le parc Armstrong en faisant quelques détours, il se retourna pour vérifier ses arrières, depuis la veille il avait un poids sur la poitrine et c'était sans doute ça qui l'avait fait réagir si brutalement au comportement de son père, jusqu'à maintenant il arrivait à se contrôler mais aujourd'hui il s'inquiétait trop pour garder son calme. Il prit la direction d'un coin peu fréquenté en jetant toujours des regards alentours, s'approcha d'un saule dont il repoussa une branche pour se glisser dessous et, rassuré, respira légèrement mieux.

Il fit encore quelques pas et resserra ses bras autour du corps chaud accueillant, glissa son visage contre la peau chaude et douce, sentant les cheveux bruns caresser sa joue. Il sourit en sentant une main glisser dans ses cheveux, déposa un baiser sur sa peau et se détendit.

Il prit sa petite amie dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui avant de se détacher légèrement d'elle pour embrasser ses lèvres sans attendre en ressentant le besoin de sa peau contre la sienne. Il rompit ce baiser urgent, savourant son contact front contre front et posa ses mains sur sa taille en sentant ses mains se poser sur ses joues pour encadrer son visage.

\- « Ça va ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit sans se détacher d'elle en savourant encore un moment la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

\- « Mieux maintenant », en se détachant lentement. Il plongea son regard dans le regard sombre de Laurel en sachant qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'il ressentait. « Ça va toi ? Tu es partie rapidement hier soir… », d'un ton inquiet.

Laurel et lui avaient passé une partie de la soirée ensemble dans une chambre d'un petit hôtel du centre-ville avec le projet de profiter de la nuit mais elle avait eu une sorte de transe. Elle était revenue difficilement à elle, en ayant perçu la peur chez sa sœur et Felicity.

\- « Bien…, j'ai réussi à rattraper la situation avec l'aide de Sara », en caressant ses cheveux.

\- « Si elle n'avait pas lancé un sort foireux on aurait pu passer la nuit ensemble… », en soupirant.

Elle lui sourit doucement avec un regard plein de compassion et il ne résista pas au besoin de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il prit le temps de caresser. Il voulait savourer cet instant mais son inquiétude revint avec plus de force.

\- « Ça va », le rassura-t-elle en percevant une vague de crainte à travers son contact avec Tommy.

\- « Je m'inquiète pour toi…

\- Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés en sentant les émotions agitées de Tommy.

Il se détacha légèrement d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux. Il repensa à son père et à l'annonce d'Oliver alors que son cœur se mettait à battre plus vite et que sa respiration se faisait plus difficile. Il savoura la sensation apaisante des doigts de Laurel qui se glissaient entre ses mèches et apprécia ses caresses tendres.

\- « Malcolm a des doutes sur vous… », articula-t-il difficilement. « Et Felicity… », il sentit Laurel se tendre « Oliver s'est rapproché d'elle, il cherche des confirmations sur ce que vous êtes. Je ne les laisserai pas faire », ajouta-t-il avec force en glissant ses mains dans son cou et en se détachant d'elle pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

Laurel sentit une crainte envahir son cœur. Felicity ne lui avait pas parlé d'Oliver, elle craignait ce qu'il avait pu obtenir d'elle mais se reprit.

\- « Tu m'as dit que tu trouvais Oliver changé…

\- Oui », en secouant la tête « mais si tu l'avais vu ce matin. C'est mon meilleur ami mais j'ai peur que mon père ait une trop grande emprise sur lui ».

Laurel le regardait, muette. Elle sentait toute son inquiétude, son angoisse à ce qui pourrait leur arriver, mais aussi sa détermination à la protéger elle et ses amies coûte que coûte. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir tomber amoureuse du fils d'un chasseur de sorcières mais en cet instant elle était encore plus amoureuse de lui, si c'était possible.

\- « Tu dois faire attention à toi aussi… si ton père apprend… », en le serrant dans ses bras, sentant ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir souvent, ils devaient toujours faire très attention et même en utilisant des charmes, Laurel avait toujours peur que sa relation avec Tommy soit découverte par Malcolm et que celui-ci s'en prenne à son propre fils. Connaissant ce que Tommy lui avait raconté et la haine des sorcières qu'il entretenait, il ne supporterait pas que son fils le trahisse et elle avait peur de ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire.

Ils s'installèrent au pied de l'arbre et restèrent enlacés, Tommy la maintenant contre lui en sentant le calme l'envahir. Tant qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle ne risquait rien, en tout cas il ferait tout pour la protéger. Il lui raconta qu'il avait surpris Felicity sortir du manoir la veille et comment il avait appris les plans d'Oliver. Son père était fier de lui et il ne le laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres informations. Il s'aperçut de l'ombre passant sur son visage et lui attrapa la main pour poser un baiser sur ses doigts.

\- « Elle ne lui a rien dit. Elle n'a pas révélé votre secret ». Laurel le regarda et un petit sourire fleurit sur son visage.

\- « Hé tu n'aurais pas de pouvoirs cachés toi aussi ? », en plongeant dans son regard. Tommy sourit à son tour et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- « Je crois que lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un autant que je peux t'aimer on sait lire ses regards », en se penchant pour caresser ses lèvres des siennes « et je peux comprendre beaucoup de choses qu'il se passe dans ta tête » en murmurant contre celles-ci.

\- « Ne pense pas à ça », en posant une main sur le côté de sa tête en sentant à nouveau son angoisse s'amplifier.

Il ferma les yeux et relâcha un soupire. Il avait peur de ce que son père ferait à Laurel, mais il craignait aussi ce que feraient sa sœur et ses amies quand elles découvriraient qu'elle avait révélé son secret à un non initié. Ils étaient différents, tout les opposait, mais il avait posé les yeux sur elle et il s'était senti envoûté. Il avait lutté pendant longtemps pour ne pas s'approcher, il avait suspecté que l'attirance puissante qu'il ressentait pour elle était due à un charme de sorcières, mais il s'était rendu à l'évidence que c'était dû seulement au fait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

\- « Moi aussi j'ai lutté… » reprit Laurel, en caressant sa joue de son pouce. « Tu n'étais pas un des nôtres, tu allais contre tout ce que je répète depuis toujours à ma sœur. Mais je n'ai pas su résister. Et quand j'ai posé la main sur toi ce jour-là, j'ai ressenti tout ce que tu éprouvais…

\- C'est pas juste », en bougonnant. « J'avais tellement peur de te parler alors que tu me donnais l'impression de ne pas me voir.

\- Tu n'avais pas seulement peur.

\- J'étais terrifié », en riant.

\- « Non », son rire se joignant à celui de Tommy. « Tu étais aussi troublé et il y avait une étincelle… la même que je ressentais… » en se perdant dans son regard.

\- « Je confirme c'est déloyal… tu sais toujours tout de moi.

\- Toi aussi tu sais tout de moi, je t'ai tout confié », en glissant son visage dans son cou.

Laurel était restée sur ses gardes pendant longtemps, elle surprenait les regards de Tommy sur elle quand ils se retrouvaient dans les mêmes soirées. Elle l'avait remarqué elle aussi, mais le poids de son héritage pesait sur ses épaules encore plus que pour les autres. Elle était une sorcière mais elle ne pouvait pas toucher quelqu'un sans ressentir toutes ses émotions et l'expérience lui avait appris que ce cadeau était empoisonné. Elle l'avait vu se rapprocher lors d'un concert dans un bar plongé dans la pénombre et au lieu de l'éviter encore une fois, elle était restée à le regarder approcher en espérant que son pouvoir resterait silencieux.

Elle se souvenait qu'il l'avait abordée en parlant de la musique et leur conversation ne s'était pas arrêtée de la soirée. Elle avait découvert derrière ses yeux noisette, un regard joueur qui l'avait amusé et séduite. A un moment, il s'était penché vers elle pour lui proposer un verre alors qu'elle riait à une de ses histoires et elle n'avait pas évité sa main qui était venue se poser sur son épaule. Elle avait senti ses doigts caresser sa peau nue et un frisson traverser son corps. Sa première pensée fut qu'elle était soulagée de ne pas pouvoir lire en lui et l'instant d'après elle était inondée de sensations. Cette soirée-là, elle avait fui quand il s'était rendu au comptoir du bar pour leur commander un verre.

Laurel était rentrée chez elle, tremblante en se remémorant ses ressentis. Le garçon qui l'avait fait rire toute la soirée avait dans un coin de l'esprit le mal que faisaient les sorcières et l'importance de les arrêter. Elle avait dû refouler ses larmes en se retrouvant face à Sara et Nyssa. Elles s'étaient trouvées toutes les deux et même si elle était heureuse pour sa petite sœur, elle ressentait une pointe de jalousie qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler. Elle avait broyé du noir plusieurs jours suite à ça puis elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle pouvait utiliser Tommy pour en apprendre plus et savoir s'il préparait quelque chose contre elles ou s'il les suspectait.

Elle avait pris sur elle, était sortie à nouveau pour rencontrer Tommy et quand ils s'étaient retrouvés elle s'était excusée de son départ précipité. Ils avaient alors commencé à se voir régulièrement et elle avait posé ses mains sur sa peau à chaque rencontre pour surveiller les agissements de ce chasseur. Ses craintes s'étaient effacées alors que leurs contacts se faisaient plus réguliers et que les sentiments de Tommy se modifiaient. Elle avait alors tenté de s'éloigner ne voulant pas abuser de son pouvoir pour violer l'intimité des pensées de ce garçon qu'elle commençait à apprécier et sachant qu'il ne s'attaquerait pas à elle ni à sa famille. Mais tout s'était compliqué quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle aussi éprouvait des sentiments pour lui.

\- « Je me souviens du jour où tu m'as tout raconté… » en la sortant de ses souvenirs. « Je voulais que tu t'arrêtes de parler, je ne voulais pas que tu confirmes mes doutes et en même temps je me sentais honoré que tu me confies ton plus grand secret. Et j'étais terrifié car je n'avais fait que te mentir et que je risquais de te perdre. » Elle se redressa à ses derniers mots.

\- « Je t'aime », avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- « Je t'aime aussi ».

Ils profitèrent d'un moment encore juste tous les deux avant de se séparer. Laurel reprit la direction de chez elle, le pas lent, leurs paroles et leur décision tournant dans son esprit. Il lui avait confirmé qu'ils devaient faire attention à Oliver, il était dévoué à son père et lui avait confié qu'il voulait le rendre fier de lui. Dans cet état d'esprit, il serait sans doute prêt à tout faire pour obtenir des réponses de Felicity. Il l'avait manipulée depuis le début et il craignait qu'il lui fasse du mal.

Laurel entra dans la maison silencieuse et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle aimait Tommy, elle aimait ses amies et elle craignait la façon dont les choses allaient évoluer. Elle devait agir et après avoir pesé le pour et le contre et en avoir discuté longuement avec Tommy, elle avait décidé de leur parler. Il viendrait demain à la première heure et elle leur avouerait qu'elle avait révélé leur secret et que Tommy était de leur côté. Elle espérait juste que Nyssa lui laisserait le temps de s'expliquer.

####

Felicity rentrait chez elle heureuse après avoir eu le temps de flâner un moment avec Oliver après son travail et en ayant pris une grande décision. Ils s'étaient retrouvés au parc comme à leur habitude, au pied de leur arbre, à l'abri des regards et des problèmes qui pesaient sur elle, rassurée durant un moment. Elle était passée au bar où elle s'était rendue avec Sara la veille pour demander s'ils avaient trouvé son pendentif et face à leur réponse négative elle avait espéré qu'Oliver avait pu le trouver.

Quand elle arriva dans le parc, Oliver était déjà là et elle s'était collée à lui pour l'embrasser alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour d'elle. Ils avaient fait l'amour la veille et quand ses mains avaient retrouvé son corps, une envie sensuelle était apparue au fond de son ventre. Elle avait repensé à tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir, aux caresses qu'il avait déposées sur tout son corps et elle avait approfondi leur baiser en maudissant qu'ils ne soient pas dans un lieu plus isolé.

Ils avaient mis un long moment à réussir à détacher leurs lèvres et même après avoir cassé leur baiser ils ne s'étaient pas éloignés pour profiter de la chaleur de l'autre. Elle lui avait demandé sans attendre s'il avait trouvé son pendentif et il avait secoué négativement la tête en lui promettant de lui ramener s'il le trouvait. Elle avait noté son air un peu anxieux et son corps tendu, ce qui la préoccupait mais il l'avait rassurée en lui expliquant que l'ambiance chez lui avait été un peu tendue le matin même. Ils avaient ensuite pris le temps de discuter à l'ombre de leur chêne, assise entre ses jambes, ses bras resserrés autour d'elle. Felicity s'était appuyée avec plaisir contre son torse fort et ce moment paisible avait été confirmé par un papillon venant se poser sur son doigt. Elle avait souri avec plaisir et Oliver avait caressé ses ailes du bout des doigts. Elle avait l'impression que l'univers lui avait donné sa bénédiction et elle s'était sentie prête à parler.

Felicity s'était redressée pour se mettre face à lui, l'avait regardé dans les yeux, posé une main sur sa joue et leurs regards étaient devenus plus intenses. Elle avait ouvert la bouche pour tout lui avouer, il était celui qu'elle attendait mais une dernière crainte l'avait retenue. Elle l'avait alors embrassé avant de prendre la direction de chez elle dans l'intention de parler à Laurel. Elle devrait sans doute parler à ses amies avant de révéler son secret. Laurel saurait l'écouter et la conseiller.

Elle franchit le seuil et trouva les lieux étrangement calmes. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre pour déposer son sac et son gilet et décida de faire le tour des pièces pour trouver Laurel. Elle fut interrompue dans sa démarche par la sonnette de la porte. Elle se figea, tourna la tête en direction de la porte en ignorant le léger sentiment désagréable au fond de son ventre de ne pas pouvoir immédiatement parler avec son amie alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée. Elle ouvrit et son regard s'écarquilla, ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge alors que la joie se mélangeait à l'inquiétude dans son cœur.

* * *

**Une fin pleine de suspens. A votre avis qui est à la porte ? ****Le couple de Laurel et Tommy vous a surpris ?**

**Merci pour votre lecture. Je vous embrasse, à mercredi. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie comme toujours pour vos lectures et vos commentaires.**

**Olicity-love: contente que cette histoire te plaise toujours. Merci pour ton commentaire. **

**Un dernier mot pour ma beta adorée Delicity-Unicorn. Merci de ta présence quotidienne et pour ton aide. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle.**

**Je vous ai laissé sans savoir qui était derrière cette porte et je vous livre la réponse sans attendre.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Felicity restait plantée dans l'encadrement de la porte sans espérer que ce qu'elle voyait était bien la réalité. Une part de sa vie passée qui resurgissait. Ray posait sur elle un regard plein d'espoir alors qu'un sourire resplendissant étirait ses lèvres. Elle le vit s'altérer alors qu'elle ne réagissait sans doute pas comme il l'espérait mais sa joie de le revoir était anesthésiée par sa culpabilité.

\- « Je me suis inquiété… je t'ai cherché… », commença-t-il à expliquer comme s'il cherchait à s'excuser de la surprendre.

Elle ne le laissa pas finir et se jeta contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il la serra en retour sans attendre contre son torse en la soulevant de terre sous le porche. Elle sentait son cœur battre à une allure folle et elle ferma les yeux en savourant son étreinte. Ray la reposa sur le sol en la laissant glisser contre son corps et ils prolongèrent leur étreinte, Felicity oubliant tous ses problèmes.

\- « Je suis heureux de te revoir », en posant ses mains sur ses joues. « J'étais tellement inquiet », alors que son regard se promenait sur son visage.

Elle voyait des larmes faire briller ses yeux, entendait sa voix vibrante et sentait toute son inquiétude et son soulagement à la trouver enfin.

\- « Je suis désolée… », s'excusa Felicity d'une voix tremblante « je ne voulais pas te laisser comme ça… mais… », s'interrompit-elle alors que ses sanglots l'empêchaient de parler.

\- « Tout va bien », en la serrant à nouveau contre lui. Il caressa sa tête et lui murmura des mots réconfortants un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses sanglots se calmer. « Je crois qu'on a besoin de parler… »

Felicity hocha la tête contre son torse et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Elle ne se voyait pas refuser l'entrée du lieu où elle vivait alors qu'il avait traversé une partie du pays pour la retrouver. Elle expliquerait la situation aux autres et elles comprendraient. Elle referma la porte derrière eux et lui fit signe de la suivre au salon alors qu'elle le précédait. Elle ressentit une impression étrange, un souffle traverser la maison et eut l'impression que celle-ci se modifiait légèrement. Elle se retourna pour jeter un regard à Ray mais ce denier ne semblait avoir rien perçut. Il lui sourit en attrapant sa main et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé où elle et sa mère avaient atterris après leur fuite.

\- « Comment tu as fait pour me retrouver ? », lui demanda-t-elle en l'observant attentivement comme pour se persuader qu'il était bien là devant elle.

\- « Ça n'a pas été simple… j'ai tellement eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose de terrible. Je n'ai pas arrêté de te téléphoner, je suis passé chez toi et ce que j'ai vu… », alors qu'elle voyait une réminiscence de sa peur gagner son regard.

\- « J'ai dû partir…. Je ne voulais pas mais…

\- J'ai supposé que vous aviez dû fuir la mafia ou je ne sais pas… c'est la première idée qui m'est venue », en secouant la tête. « J'avais peur que tu sois blessée », en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Felicity se sentit gênée de son geste et elle lui attrapa la main pour la serrer dans la sienne avant de baisser la tête.

\- « La police n'a rien voulu me dire mais je ne pouvais pas rester dans l'ignorance », reprit-il. « Et j'ai reçu un coup de fil… tu n'as pas parlé mais je savais que c'était toi ». Elle releva la tête et lui sourit tristement en se souvenant de ce moment. « J'ai utilisé cet appel pour te retrouver, j'ai piraté quelques bases de données », expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. « Ton numéro était masqué mais j'ai remonté les informations grâce à l'opérateur téléphonique. Je voulais être sûr que tu allais bien, que tu n'étais pas retenue contre ta volonté… et je voulais être là si tu avais besoin d'aide ».

Felicity sentit sa culpabilité reprendre le dessus, elle avait dû fuir et après tout ce temps il s'inquiétait encore pour elle alors qu'elle s'était attachée à Oliver et avait oublié Ray, relégué à son passé. Elle était vraiment une personne horrible pensa-t-elle.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Que t 'ai-t-il arrivé ? »

Felicity secoua la tête en gardant les lèvres serrées. Ray essuya une larme qui glissa sur sa joue en se perdant dans son regard. Il n'avait pas arrêté de la chercher depuis ce moment qui lui avait donné un nouvel espoir de la retrouver.

\- « Je ne peux pas… », en étouffant un hoquet de chagrin « je suis désolée ». Elle releva la tête et eut l'impression de voir passer une ombre dans son regard. Ce fut tellement rapide qu'elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas imaginée avant qu'il reprenne la parole.

\- « Tu peux me dire si tu vas bien au moins ?

\- Oui ça va », en lui souriant gênée.

Ray se pencha pour s'approcher d'elle et posa son front contre le sien, en glissant une main sur sa joue. Il soupira, rassuré alors qu'une sensation désagréable prenait place dans son torse. Il approcha ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser et quand il rencontra les siennes Felicity posa une main sur son torse et le repoussa doucement.

Elle sentit Ray se tendre et elle rencontra son regard quand il se redressa. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer alors que toute son empathie avait quitté ses yeux noisette.

\- « Je ne… », commença-t-elle en se redressant pour s'éloigner de lui mais elle fut interrompue par sa main qui se resserra autour de son poignet.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », lui demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

\- « Ray, lâche-moi », en posant son regard sur ses doigts avant de le relever et elle eut soudain peur à voir son regard et sa réaction.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Ray énervé ou en colère, il ne lui avait jamais jeté un regard aussi noir qu'en cet instant. Elle tenta de se raisonner pour garder son calme et comprendre sa réaction mais il ne relâchait pas sa prise et elle tira un coup sec pour le faire lâcher. Elle espérait pouvoir s'éloigner mais il referma ses doigts sur elle avec un peu plus de force. Elle fit un pas en arrière sans le quitter des yeux et il se dressa à son tour, son regard était maintenant noir et elle le regardait sans reconnaître celui qu'elle avait autant aimé.

\- « Je t'ai retrouvée Felicity, j'attends des réponses… et tu vas me les donner.

\- Ray,… Ray, lâche-moi. Tu me fais peur ».

Ray lui attrapa le second poignet et l'attira à lui, il avait fait tout ce chemin pour la retrouver et elle le repoussait. Elle ne voulait pas le voir et elle ne lui donnait aucune explication. Il sentit sa colère s'amplifier peu à peu alors que Felicity se mettait maintenant à crier. Elle tenta de lui donner un coup de pied mais il l'évita et l'emprisonna entre ses bras. Il serra les dents, son esprit nageait maintenant dans la rage. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas à lui alors qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

Felicity était terrorisée, elle tentait de se débattre et de libérer de la prise de Ray mais elle n'était pas assez forte. Son regard se posa alors sur les bougies posées dans un coin et l'idée de réciter un charme explosa dans son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une inspiration difficilement alors qu'il la serrait avec trop de force contre lui. Un gémissement de peur lui échappa et elle tenta de se concentrer en pensant à Laurel et à tout ce qu'elle lui avait enseigné.

Son esprit réfléchissait à toute allure, tournait mentalement les pages de son cahier pour se souvenir de n'importe quoi, une petite bribe de texte mais ses souvenirs restaient irrémédiablement cachés au fond de son cerveau. Elle entendit à nouveau sa voix en colère et glapit de peur même sans comprendre ce qu'il disait. Elle se mit à crier de toutes ses forces pour lui échapper, quelqu'un l'entendrait et viendrait l'aider. Felicity ouvrit brutalement les yeux en entendant un cri et vit Laurel face à eux. Le temps sembla se figer alors que Laurel et Ray s'observaient.

Laurel, qui était dans la serre de Sara, avait entendu crier et s'était précipitée dans la maison. Elle tomba face à un homme qui tenait Felicity comme s'il tentait de l'enlever et elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Elle récita un charme qui propulsa Ray en arrière mais qui repoussa aussi Felicity. Elle se précipita en avant pour aller aider son amie. Elle lui attrapa la main pour la redresser et au moment où elle l'entraînait avec elle, Felicity s'effondra. Laurel se retourna et vit Ray qui lui retenait une cheville. Felicity se retourna et lui donna un coup de pied en criant de rage.

Felicity réussit à lui donner un coup à la figure, se redressa et attrapa la main de Laurel pour s'enfuir en courant. Elles eurent à peine le temps de sortir de salon qu'elles entendaient le bruit des pas de course de Ray derrière elles et un bruit sourd suivis de cris graves et étouffés. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait en retenant Laurel et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Oliver était au sol et se battait avec Ray. Ils échangeaient des coups de poings violents, prenant le dessus sur l'autre à tour de rôle.

Oliver frappait enivré par la rage, il ne voyait plus rien à part cet homme qu'il voulait tuer. Il ne sentait pas la douleur sur la jointure de ses poings, il encaissait les coups qui lui coupaient le souffle et il eut l'impression de revenir à lui brutalement en entendant crier. Il surplombait le corps de l'homme qui gisait maintenant à terre, le visage ensanglanté et inconscient. Il se retourna doucement et vit Felicity en pleurs et une jeune femme à ses côtés. Il se redressa difficilement alors que son corps semblait prendre de plein fouet toutes les douleurs dues à son combat et fit un pas pour se rapprocher d'elle.

\- « Je t'ai entendue crier », dit-il d'une voix cassée. « Tu n'as rien ? »

Felicity resta un instant à le regarder, pétrifiée. Elle avait vu pendant quelques secondes l'homme violent qu'Oliver pouvait être et il lui lançait maintenant un regard ébranlé. Elle lâcha la main de Laurel et s'approcha rapidement de lui pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Oliver serra les dents pour retenir un gémissement de douleur et serra Felicity contre son torse en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Il caressa sa tête en lui murmurant que tout était terminé et de se calmer mais ses larmes redoublèrent.

Laurel qui était restée en retrait observait la scène sans comprendre. Oliver avait trouvé quelqu'un qui approcherait Felicity pour l'attaquer et la défendrait encore une fois. Elle ne comprenait pas ce plan, il aurait mieux valu qu'il le laisse la tuer si c'était le but et ainsi ne pas faire porter les doutes sur lui. Elle s'approcha d'eux pour les séparer dans le but de protéger Felicity et posa la main sur lui. Elle se figea, son regard posé sur sa main en contact avec la peau d'Oliver alors qu'elle était envahie par ses émotions et ses pensées.

\- « C'est Sara et Nyssa », dit Felicity en regardant vers la fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Laurel revint à elle et se tourna vers son amie.

\- « Il doit sortir d'ici sans attendre ». Felicity la regarda sans comprendre mais elle insista.

La brune ordonna à Oliver de sortir par la porte de derrière, il jeta un dernier regard à Felicity et il se mit à courir. Il atteignait le jardin quand Nyssa passa le seuil de la maison.

Nyssa entra et trouva Felicity et Laurel face à un corps effondré sur le sol dans leur maison. Elle se précipita vers elles tout comme Sara pour voir si elles allaient bien puis leur demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- « C'est Ray… mon petit-ami de Vegas », expliqua Felicity. « Je ne l'ai pas appelé », précisa-t-elle rapidement en regardant Sara. « Je l'ai fait une seule fois mais j'ai raccroché rapidement sans lui parler et tout à l'heure il a frappé à la porte… il était là.

\- Et il t'a attaquée… Pourquoi ? », s'étonna Laurel. Elle la regarda les larmes aux yeux en secouant négativement la tête.

\- « Je ne sais pas… il a semblé changé… il était heureux de me voir et… », alors que Sara passait un bras sur ses épaules pour la réconforter.

Nyssa avait senti une ligne de frissons sur sa nuque en passant le seuil de la maison et cette impression s'amplifia en sentant une force négative. Elle s'éloigna pour approcher le corps qui gisait à l'entrée du salon. Elle sentit une présence indéfinie et s'accroupit près de lui pour comprendre cette impression. Elle posa un doigt sur son pouls et sentit qu'il battait encore. Elle étudia ses blessures en s'étonnant des coups qu'il semblait avoir reçu, elle balaya son corps du regard et remarqua un bracelet à son poignet.

\- « Un charme de possession… », murmura-t-elle « il a été envoyé, pour s'en prendre à toi », en se tournant vers Felicity.

\- « Ce n'est pas possible, je connais Ray… », alors que Felicity tremblait et que Sara frottait son bras pour la réconforter.

\- « Ce n'était pas lui, il a été utilisé ». Elle retira le bracelet en le prenant avec un tissu et le montra à ses amies. « Ce bracelet a été envoûté et la personne qui a fait ça lui a insufflé un esprit de vengeance ».

Felicity porta ses mains à sa bouche et elle se mit à pleurer en sentant la douleur de sa culpabilité lui déchirait le cœur. Sa condition de sorcière l'avait conduite à abandonner Ray sans explication et le pauvre avait été utilisé pour la retrouver et lui faire du mal. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Sara, Ray ne méritait pas ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- « Il va bien ? Il va s'en remettre ? », demanda-t-elle en lançant à Nyssa un regard effrayé. Et la brune acquiesça. « Je dois l'aider… le soigner, le désenvoûter…

\- Je lui ai retiré le bracelet, l'envoûtement va se dissiper », en la prenant par les épaules. « On doit surtout le soigner et lui effacer la mémoire ».

Felicity redressa la tête pour la regarder. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer mais elle savait que c'était le mieux pour lui, oublier cet épisode et même jusqu'à son existence.

Felicity veillait Ray depuis des heures, allongé dans son lit, elle était assise près de lui et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle n'osait pas le toucher de peur de lui faire mal, il portait des marques importantes dues aux coups que lui avaient portés Oliver. Il avait une arcade sourcilière ouverte, un coquard qui se dessinait, une lèvre fendue et gonflée et des bleus sur le torse. Sara avait préparé une pommade pour le soigner et Laurel avait récité un charme pour apaiser ses douleurs et qu'elles soient plus supportables.

Elle revoyait la scène se rejouer sans cesse dans son esprit, la joie qu'elle avait ressenti à revoir Ray, le changement dans le regard de ce dernier et puis cette peur, cette incompréhension quand il s'en était pris à elle. Le reste s'était déroulé comme si elle était extérieure à la scène. Une simple spectatrice qui avait assisté à la collision entre son passé et son présent.

Elle prit la main de Ray avec douceur et se laissa envahir par ses souvenirs qu'elle partageait avec lui. Ils discutaient sans fin de technologie, ils riaient, s'aimaient et se passionnaient de tout ce qu'ils partageaient. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait silencieusement quand Laurel passa un bras sur ses épaules avec précaution. Elle tenta de la réconforter mais sa culpabilité n'avait pas de limite. Elle n'avait donné aucune information à Ray quand elle avait disparu, elle l'avait trompé et à cause de sa nouvelle vie il avait failli être tué.

Elle se tourna vers Laurel sans lâcher la main de Ray avec l'intention de se cacher entre ses bras mais elle se retint à la dernière seconde pour ne pas lui imposer ses sentiments si sombres. Elle sentit les bras de son amie se resserrer autour d'elle et elle se laissa aller avec soulagement.

Laurel resta ainsi, en tenant Felicity dans ses bras un moment et en ressentant tous les sentiments qui traversaient son cœur. Nyssa avait détruit le bracelet envoûté et lui avait posé tout un tas de questions en attendant que Felicity soit en état d'y répondre à son tour. Elle voulait savoir comment Ray l'avait trouvée et qui avait pu l'envoyer attaquer leur amie. Elle relâcha Felicity quand elle entendit Ray gémir, la blonde se tourna vers lui sans attendre et elle quitta la chambre pour les laisser seuls.

Ray voulait ouvrir les yeux mais son corps lui semblait lourd. Il prit conscience peu à peu de toutes les douleurs qui engourdissaient ses membres et gémit en voulant faire un geste. Il sentit vaguement alors un mouvement près de lui et un parfum qu'il connaissait l'entoura. Il ne comprenait pas la douleur qu'il ressentait alors il fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux.

Il battit des paupières lentement et une voix qu'il espérait entendre depuis de nombreux mois caressa ses oreilles. Il ouvrit cette fois franchement les yeux pour être certain de qui était près de lui et il sourit en sentant son torse de gonfler de bonheur en croisant ses yeux.

Felicity était penchée au-dessus de lui et souriait avec émotion. Il voulut lever une main pour la poser sur sa joue mais il grimaça de douleur. Elle enroula alors ses doigts de sa main et la porta à sa joue qu'il sentit humide.

\- « Tu es là ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée. Elle hocha la tête sans pouvoir parler alors que sa gorge était serrée par les sanglots. « Tu es revenue », en souriant doucement. Cette fois-ci Felicity secoua négativement la tête.

\- « Tu m'as retrouvée… tu te souviens ? » Il resta silencieux quelques instants pour réfléchir.

\- « C'est… confus… », en fronçant les sourcils. « Depuis longtemps j'ai l'impression que mes pensées sont noyées dans un brouillard… tout semblait étrange. », en se tournant vers elle « mais maintenant tu es là ». Il l'attira à lui et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. « Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi », en le serrant à son tour en retenant ses larmes. Elle était heureuse mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui imposer cette vie qui pouvait être dangereuse pour lui. « Mais je ne peux pas rentrer… », en se détachant de lui pour le regarder.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer. Elle posa doucement une main sur sa joue et caressa sa pommette de son pouce. Nyssa allait lui effacer la mémoire pour qu'il ne puisse pas se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé et elle était tentée de lui demander de l'effacer entièrement de son passé pour ne pas le faire souffrir.

\- « Je suis désolée… je ne suis pas celle que tu penses.

\- Felicity ? », en la regardant attraper une bougie sur la commode qu'elle alluma.

\- « Je ne suis plus la même… et tu ne peux pas faire partie de ma nouvelle vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? », alors qu'il la regardait sans comprendre.

\- « Je n'étais pas là et pourtant tu as été utilisé, tu as failli… », ne pouvant terminer sa phrase.

Ray observait son visage baigné par la lumière douce de la flamme et quand elle croisa son regard il sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- « Tu vas me manquer mais c'est mieux ainsi… je suis désolée », reprit-elle d'une voix remplie de sanglots avant de réciter le charme pour l'endormir alors qu'il continuait de lui demander inlassablement ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle regarda Ray fermer les yeux alors qu'il tentait de lutter pour lui parler. Elle sentit la présence de Nyssa sur le seuil de sa chambre mais ne se retourna pas. Celle-ci entra et s'installa de l'autre côté du lit, posa une main sur le front de Ray et effaça ses souvenirs.

Quand ce fut fait elle se retourna vers Felicity qui ne lui avait pas lâché la main et elle lui expliqua qu'il ne souviendrait pas de ses recherches pour la retrouver. Il aurait le souvenir de leur séparation et ainsi il ne devrait plus chercher à la revoir. Felicity acquiesça en gardant son regard sur Ray, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues.

* * *

**L'ancienne vie de Felicity réapparaît mais comme ses amies l'avaient avertie, sa nouvelle vie met en danger ceux qui en faisaient parti. **

**Je vous remercie pour votre lecture. A mercredi, je vous embrasse. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à toutes. Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire et pour vos commentaires. **

**Olicity-love: merci pour ton commentaire. **

**Un dernier mot pour ma beta extraordinaire, merci pour ta présence et ton aide. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**L'ancienne vie de Felicity est définitivement derrière elle mais je vous ai laissé avec plein de questions. Pourquoi Oliver était près de chez Felicity? Qu'a vu Laurel en posant la main sur Oliver? Je vous laisse découvrir la suite.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Oliver entra au manoir rapidement, il était encore soumis au flux de l'adrénaline après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait suivi Felicity quand elle l'avait quitté, jusqu'à maintenant il avait gardé ses distances avec cette maison mais il avait considéré qu'il devait repérer les lieux et il avait eu raison de suivre son instinct. Il était resté en retrait en voyant un homme brun frapper à la porte et avait observé ce qui ressemblait à des retrouvailles.

Felicity était restée surprise face à cet homme avant de lui sauter dans les bras. Il l'avait regardée le serrer contre elle et leur étreinte s'était prolongée avant qu'elle ne l'invite à entrer. Il lui avait sauvé la vie lors d'un charme foireux et elle refusait de le présenter à ses amies et cet homme avait le droit de mettre un pied chez elles. Il avait serré les mâchoires d'agacement et était resté à sa place pour continuer de surveiller les lieux.

Il n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant d'entendre des cris, son corps s'était tendu à entendre la peur dans la voix de Felicity, il y avait eu des bruits de bagarre et il avait regardé aux alentours avant de courir en direction de la maison. Il n'avait pas réfléchi et quand il avait vu l'homme se jeter sur elle, il l'avait arrêté. Il avait libéré toute sa colère et avait frappé sans relâche jusqu'à ce que son adversaire soit en sang et inconscient.

Il ne savait pas qui était cet homme ni pourquoi il s'en prenait à Felicity. Peut-être que Malcolm en avait eu assez d'attendre qu'il lui rapporte de nouvelles informations et il avait décidé d'agir. Il sentait une colère contre ce dernier pour avoir agi sans l'informer de ce qu'il comptait faire. C'était sa mission et Malcolm ne respectait pas son travail. Il repensa à ce qui avait failli se passer, cette impression de reprendre conscience après cette libération de violence et il serra le poing au souvenir du regard choqué de Felicity. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait remercié en pleurant de peur. Cette fois c'était lui qu'elle avait serré contre elle et toute sa colère s'était atténuée alors qu'elle était maintenant en sécurité.

Il avait été rassuré de la savoir saine et sauve, il avait eu peur pour elle et avait même senti une jalousie à la sentir si heureuse de voir cet homme. Il secoua la tête pour se raisonner, il ne pouvait pas ressentir ce genre de chose. Il passa le seuil du manoir et décida d'aller confronter Malcolm sans attendre et qu'il trouva dans son bureau. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention et il affronta son regard noir quand il releva la tête.

\- « Oliver tu as des nouvelles à m'apporter ? », d'une voix froide.

\- « La sorcière a été attaquée mais elle s'en est sortie… », il vit son regard s'assombrir mais il garda le contrôle de ses réactions.

\- « C'est fâcheux.

\- J'en déduis que vous savez qui l'a attaquée vu que vous ne me posez pas la question », et le brun lui lança un sourire carnassier. « Je n'aime pas qu'il y ait des changements de plans sans que j'en sois averti… », lui lança Oliver tremblant de colère.

\- « Si tu avais été plus efficace je n'aurais sans doute pas eu besoin de faire appel à d'autres moyens », en l'interrompant avec dédain. « Ma première attaque à Las Vegas a échoué, j'ai appris qu'une de ces sorcières était ici et je t'ai laissé la chance de me montrer ce que tu valais mais depuis… rien ».

Malcolm se leva et contourna son bureau d'un pas lent pour s'approcher d'Oliver. Cet homme avait une carrure impressionnante, et toute son attitude criait qu'il fallait se méfier de lui.

\- « La patience n'est pas une de mes vertus alors je te conseille de mettre fin à sa vie avant que je ne puisse penser que le rapprochement que tu as opéré a pu détourner ton esprit ». Il avait prononcé toute cette phrase lentement en le regardant dans les yeux pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le laisserait pas faire n'importe quoi et le décevoir ou le trahir. « C'est une mission que l'on doit remplir pour le bien de l'humanité Oliver… ces sorcières sont une erreur de la nature, elles corrompent de jeunes femmes et entretiennent leur mythe ».

Oliver ne répondit pas mais acquiesça sans baisser le regard. Malcolm détestait la faiblesse et il ne voulait pas s'attirer encore plus de méfiance de sa part. Il attendit que ce dernier se désintéresse de lui et prit la direction de sa chambre. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et resta debout au milieu de la pièce à tenter de réfléchir. Ce qu'il avait fait quelques heures plus tôt était contre tout ce qu'il planifiait depuis des mois mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser Felicity sans défense. Il n'avait pas pu se faire à l'idée de la voir mourir et le discours de Malcolm n'avait pas réussi à le faire revenir à la raison.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et la serra de frustration. Il ne parvenait plus à mettre en œuvre son plan, l'idée de la mort de Felicity lui était insupportable et il était furieux contre lui-même. Il était faible et s'était laissé charmer par une sorcière. Avec le temps il avait commencé à voir la jeune femme pleine de vie qu'elle était, la gentillesse et la compassion qu'elle avait pu lui témoigner. Il avait continué à se rapprocher d'elle en se cachant derrière le fait qu'il remplissait sa mission mais ses sentiments avaient semble-t-il évolués. Il avait continué de jouer son rôle, avait caché ses questionnements à Malcolm, Tommy et surtout à lui-même. Il passait du temps avec Felicity pour gagner sa confiance et pouvoir la tuer et non pas car il prenait plaisir à la prendre dans ses bras et à lire tous les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui dans son regard.

Il repensa à ses mots quand elle l'avait pris dans ses bras après l'attaque. Elle le remerciait alors qu'il n'avait fait que lui mentir depuis le début. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il pouvait continuer de dérouler son plan et livrer Felicity à Malcolm mais il devrait vivre avec la douleur de l'avoir trompée et avec le temps sa culpabilité pourrait s'estomper, ou alors il choisissait Felicity. Et s'il penchait pour ce dernier choix, il perdrait la famille qui l'avait recueilli et Tommy lui en voudrait pour toujours.

####

Felicity avait besoin de solitude et elle s'était terrée dans la bibliothèque de Laurel depuis que Ray avait été raccompagné chez lui. Il ne se souviendrait pas des derniers jours et garderait à l'esprit qu'ils s'étaient séparés depuis plusieurs mois et elle enterrait un peu plus son passé. Elle sentait encore de la culpabilité à avoir entraîné indirectement Ray dans sa nouvelle vie et il était plus sûr qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un détail dans sa mémoire. Elle attendait Nyssa pour avoir la confirmation que Ray était en sécurité chez lui et sursauta à l'ouverture à la volée de la porte.

Nyssa se tenait sur le seuil, le regard dur et Felicity sentit un frémissement parcourir son corps à la peur qu'elle lui annonce une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- « Ray va bien ? », lui demanda-telle la gorge serrée.

\- « Oui il va bien », en faisant un pas pour se rapprocher « mais on doit parler ». Felicity hocha la tête et serra les lèvres en sentant déjà un flot de remontrances dans son ton. « J'ai appris à me méfier Felicity mais je voulais t'aider… Je t'ai fait confiance ». Felicity se tendit alors que sa culpabilité cette fois ci pour avoir déçu Nyssa s'amplifiait. Elle avait laissé une personne sans don enter chez elle et elle les avait mises en danger.

\- « Ray est quelqu'un de bien. Je n'étais pas sur mes gardes car j'étais heureuse de le revoir mais ça ne se reproduira plus. Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger et je suis désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Il n'y a pas seulement ça » et Nyssa vit la jeune femme froncer les sourcils. « Suis-moi », en lui faisant un signe de tête.

Nyssa prit la direction du salon avec Felicity. Celle-ci se sentait mal à l'aise alors qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal et quand elle redressa la tête tout s'éclaira. Oliver était maintenu attaché, avec un charme, sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce, Sara et Laurel le surveillaient et Alva perchée tout près faisait claquer son bec de mécontentement. Elle vit Oliver redresser la tête à leur arrivée et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Nyssa se décala sur la droite pour observer Felicity face au jeune homme. Elle semblait effrayée mais elle ne savait pas encore si c'était car il était chez elles ou parce qu'elle avait découvert ce qu'elle leur cachait depuis des semaines.

\- « Qu'est-ce que… », marmonna la blonde d'une voix tremblante sans comprendre ce que faisait Oliver attaché sur une chaise au milieu du salon.

\- « Ne les crois pas Felicity. Je t'en supplie laisse-moi t'expliquer avant de… », il fut interrompu dans sa phrase par un coup de Sara qui le sonna un peu et Felicity jeta un regard apeuré à cette dernière.

\- « Je t'ai surveillée de loin pour être sure qu'il ne t'arrive rien », intervint Nyssa. « Tu étais perturbée par cette histoire avec Becky, tu avais du mal à gérer tes pouvoirs qui se réveillaient et je m'inquiétais pour toi ».

Felicity ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi Oliver était maintenu prisonnier et elle se tourna vivement vers elle quand elle parla de ses pouvoirs devant lui.

\- « Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je t'ai vu passer du temps avec un chasseur de sorcières », Felicity sentit le rythme de son cœur s'emballer encore un peu plus et eut l'impression qu'elle allait suffoquer. Nyssa vit son regard s'écarquiller avant de le reposer sur Oliver. Au vu de sa réaction elle avait au moins la certitude qu'elle n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il était.

\- « Non… il ne… », en secouant la tête, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre.

\- « Je l'ai surveillé après l'avoir vu avec toi… il vit chez Merlyn…. Ouvre les yeux Felicity.», lui ordonna Nyssa en lui lançant un regard perçant.

\- « Non… non… il… », alors qu'elle cherchait une explication valable pour toutes les fois où Oliver l'avait sauvée, en essayant de lire dans son regard.

Felicity tourna à nouveau la tête vers son amie sans réponse à lui apporter. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à penser qu'Oliver lui avait menti depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle n'avait pas pu se laisser berner aussi facilement alors qu'elle se savait en danger. Il ne savait pas qui elle était, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle était et pourtant les mots de Nyssa commençaient à faire leur chemin et sa certitude s'effritait.

\- « Il est venu aider Felicity quand elle a été agressée par Ray, il n'était pas au courant de cette attaque », en regardant Oliver. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Laurel et elle vit le regard de ce dernier se troubler légèrement. Il était effrayé par ce qui était en train de se passer et il comprenait qu'elle savait aussi ce qu'il ressentait vis-vis de son amie. Elle regarda Felicity puis Nyssa. « J'ai posé la main sur lui… j'ai eu accès à ses pensées et ses émotions ».

Contre toute attente, Nyssa se mit à rire et Laurel la regarda sans comprendre. Elle pouvait lui amener la preuve qu'Oliver n'était pas seulement ce chasseur de sorcière qu'elle voyait et qu'il avait évolué au contact de Felicity.

\- « Et tu n'as pas pensé qu'il avait pu utiliser un moyen de t'imposer les idées et les sentiments qu'il voulait que tu vois. Il savait qu'il allait être en contact avec toi, il a pu découvrir ce dont on est capable et trouver une parade », en lui lançant un regard navré. « Et il décide de l'attaquer juste après que Felicity ne soit plus en possession de son pendentif… », ajouta-t-elle en regardant à nouveau Oliver.

Laurel restait muette face à cette possibilité et pourtant elle n'était pas concevable. Si Oliver connaissait son pouvoir et s'il était capable de s'en protéger, Tommy lui en aurait forcément parlé et il l'aurait utilisé lui aussi avec elle. Elle avait senti qu'Oliver ne voulait pas de mal à Felicity, il avait été effrayé par ce qui avait failli se passer et elle avait ressenti toute sa colère contre Ray, mélangée à une colère plus ancienne et ambigue, dirigée vers quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle avait croisé son regard en posant la main sur lui et avait senti cette fois tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son amie. Elle était restée sidérée par cette découverte et n'avait pas attendu pour lui donner une chance de s'échapper. Elle releva la tête pour regarder Felicity qui avait le regard perdu sur le jeune homme, elle voulait tellement lui apporter la preuve qu'Oliver n'avait pas fait que mentir.

\- « Parle… je… je t'en supplie Oliver… », murmura Felicity les mots hachés par sa voix serrée. Elle s'approcha pour s'agenouiller face à lui et Sara et Nyssa se tendirent à voir leur amie se mettre en danger en approchant cet homme. Felicity posa sa main sur sa joue en essayant de ne pas perdre les dernières bribes de calme qu'elle possédait. « Dis-lui qu'elle se trompe… dis-lui que j'ai eu raison de croire en toi… »

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes à sentir sa main douce contre sa joue et les rouvrit pour plonger dans son regard. Il vit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes alors qu'elle souffrait de sa trahison mais qu'elle voulait croire encore en lui. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir ouvert les yeux plus tôt et lui avoir parlé, avoir eu le courage de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Cette fois il en était certain, le temps qu'il avait passé auprès de Felicity lui avait fait ressentir des sentiments pour elle et ce n'était pas à cause d'un charme comme le pensait Malcolm. Il devait lui parler et trouver les bons mots pour qu'elle le croie.

\- « C'était un hasard… dis-lui. Tu n'es pas un chasseur de sorcières », en s'adressant à Oliver en espérant encore.

\- « Il va répondre ne craint rien… On va vite apprendre ce qu'il en est… » Felicity regarda Nyssa se concentrer avant qu'elle ne récite un charme. « Que l'on entende la vérité, la seule, l'unique, que ses paroles soient justes et répondent à nos questions ».

Oliver attaché sur cette chaise avait arrêté de se débattre pour tenter de se libérer et il baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il se rendit compte avec appréhension qu'il risquait de perdre Felicity alors qu'il prenait à peine conscience de ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, mais il pourrait expliquer pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il sentit son torse s'alléger d'un poids et son esprit se libérer. Nyssa reposa son regard sur Felicity et l'encouragea à lui poser sa question.

\- « Tu es un chasseur de sorcières ? » Felicity avait eu l'impression de forcer les mots à sortir de sa bouche, son cœur battait à tout rompre sous l'effet de l'appréhension et de l'espoir. Elle regarda Oliver secouer la tête en donnant l'impression de vouloir s'éclaircir les idées.

\- « Oui… elle a raison », marmonna-t-il avec difficulté. Il sentit son cœur se serrer de douleur alors qu'il entendait un sanglot étouffé en relevant la tête. « Je suis désolé ».

Felicity sentit son cœur se fissurer, il y avait seulement quelques heures, elle pensait avouer son plus grand secret à Oliver et elle apprenait que celui-ci avait été envoyé pour la tuer et lui avait menti depuis le début.

\- « Mais tu es venu me sauver la première fois qu'on s'est vu… », d'une voix pleine de sanglots.

\- « Une mise en scène pour m'approcher de toi », avoua-t-il.

\- « Et tu m'as repoussé quand je t'ai rencontré de nouveau… », pour comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait rien vu.

\- « J'ai joué un personnage pour ne pas que tu te méfies

\- Et tu as été frappé dans le même but ? », lui demanda-t-elle sans y croire mais il hocha la tête positivement. « Tu me manipules depuis le début… ? »

Cette fois Felicity ne parvint plus à retenir ses larmes alors que l'évidence la percutait. Oliver n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé avec Ray s'il ne l'avait pas suivi ou s'il n'avait pas lui-même participé au plan de cette attaque.

\- « Non tu ne peux pas… », en voulant repousser la réalité qui s'imposait. « Ce n'est pas possible… », alors que ses mots étaient entrecoupés de hoquets. « Répond ! » cria-t-elle et il sursauta. Il planta son regard dans le sien et vit toute la douleur dont il était la cause assombrir le bleu de ses yeux et il sentit son cœur se déchirer.

\- « J'avais pour mission de m'approcher de toi… pour gagner ta confiance et me débarrasser de vous toutes mais tout a changé… », avoua-t-il avec difficultés, les remords et la culpabilité l'étouffant. Oliver sentit Felicity retirer sa main de sa joue et la regarda se reculer comme si le simple fait de le toucher ou de le regarder la faisait encore plus souffrir.

Felicity se rendit à l'évidence qu'Oliver l'avait utilisée, il n'avait pas cessé de lui mentir et elle n'avait rien vu. L'idée s'imposait de plus en plus à son esprit, elle était tombée amoureuse d'un monstre qui s'était joué d'elle et elle avait mis ses amies en danger. Sara l'aida à se redresser et elles reculèrent pour se placer à la hauteur de Nyssa. Elle était horrifiée et assommée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle baissa la tête pour ne plus le voir et sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

Oliver voulait parler, il voulait tout lui avouer, lui dire qu'il avait été en mission mais qu'avec le temps il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise, qu'il avait laissé Malcolm l'utiliser mais qu'il ne lui aurait rien fait. Il voulait lui crier qu'il avait fini par ouvrir les yeux mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Il jeta un regard à Nyssa qui lui souriait avec dédain. Après l'avoir obligé à avouer la vérité, elle prenait plaisir à le voir perdu.

\- « Felicity ? », l'appela-t-il. « Felicity, écoute-moi ». Il fit une pause en attendant qu'elle le regarde. Il la voyait lutter contre sa déception et la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

\- « Tu crois que tu n'en as pas assez fait ? », cingla Nyssa en s'attirant un regard mauvais de la part d'Oliver.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur Felicity, l'appela encore une fois. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il lui jeta un regard implorant pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas seulement ça, ce n'était pas aussi simple mais elle le regardait avec horreur.

\- « Je suis désolé…

\- Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? », d'une voix froide. Olive se figea et déglutit face à son regard rempli de haine maintenant. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça. Je voulais tout te dire,… tout partager avec la toi… », la voix vibrante.

Il voyait dans ses yeux toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait, le sentiment de trahison dont il était la cause et maintenant une haine féroce à son encontre. Il ressentit à nouveau cette impression de tout perdre comme à la mort de ses parents. Et par-dessus tout il comprit qu'elle ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance. Ça lui faisait mal mais il méritait tout ceci.

\- « J'ai changé… ma mission était de te tuer mais j'ai appris à te connaitre… et je n'ai pas pu… », sa déclaration fut accueillie par un rire froid qui lui serra la gorge.

\- « Et ça suffit pour que je te pardonne ?

\- Non je sais… je sais que je t'ai fait du mal mais…

\- Non il n'y a pas de mais Oliver. Tu as voulu me tuer, tu m'as trompée… dans une période de ma vie où j'étais la plus vulnérable. Tu m'as fait croire que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager mon secret, quelqu'un que je pensais assez proche de moi pour tout lui confier », en criant sa rage et sa douleur.

Oliver sentit une lame se planter dans son cœur. Elle aussi ressentait des sentiments profonds pour lui, elle avait pensé lui avouer son secret mais il lui avait fait du mal et il perdait tout.

Nyssa regardait la scène sans rien dire, satisfaite de ce qui se déroulait. Felicity ne les avait pas trahis, elle avait été naïve et s'était faite berner par un chasseur. Elle se sentait en partie responsable, elle aurait dû mieux la protéger et lui rappeler de se tenir sur ses gardes. Mais elle était soulagée d'avoir pu réagir avant qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit à l'une de ses amies. Ces hommes ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elles étaient et se sentaient en danger face à leurs pouvoirs. Comme depuis la nuit des temps, les hommes voulaient maintenir leur domination et garder la maîtrise. Elle exécrait ce pouvoir qui tournait la tête de chaque personne qui dédiait sa vie à l'accroître mais elles ne pouvaient pas laisser ses protégées sans défense.

\- « Nous ne sommes pas des tueuses », prévint Nyssa. « Je vais te libérer pour que tu ailles porter le message à celui qui t'envoie. Mais si vous tentez une nouvelle fois de vous en prendre à nous ou de seulement vous approcher de l'une d'entre nous, je considérerais que c'est une déclaration de guerre et je n'hésiterai pas ».

Oliver finit par détourner son regard de Felicity pour le poser sur Nyssa. Une flamme de vengeance brûlait maintenant dans ses pupilles et il se jura de tout faire pour avoir une chance de tout expliquer à Felicity et la mettre en garde contre Malcolm.

* * *

**Felicity tombe de haut en découvrant la réalité sur Oliver. Il tente de se défendre en lui expliquant mais elle a été trahi et est en colère. **

**A mercredi pour la suite. Merci pour votre lecture, je vous embrasse. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à toutes. Merci pour vos commentaires et vos lecture sur cette histoire. **

**Un mot pour ma beta adorée. Merci pour ta présence et ton aide Delicity- Unicorn. Je t'embrasse fort. **

**La vérité sur Oliver a enfin été dévoilée et Felicity se sent trahie. Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Oliver marchait sans but dans les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans. Son corps le portait difficilement et il avait l'impression d'être encore soumis au charme de cette sorcière qui avait réussi à l'attraper. Il ne lui avait seulement fallut que quelques mots pour lui délier la langue et le faire avouer qu'il avait menti à Felicity depuis leur première rencontre. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer en revoyant le regard choqué de cette dernière puis la colère qui avait pris place dans ses pupilles. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer son chagrin qu'il sentait poindre avec plus de force et cette douleur lancinante qui revenait avec toujours plus de force également.

Felicity savait maintenant qui il était, Nyssa avait mis en scène cette révélation mais lui aussi avait appris quelque chose qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, Felicity voulait lui révéler son secret. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'un espoir fragile. Au vue de sa réaction après avoir appris la vérité le concernant il serait sans aucun doute difficile de la convaincre de l'écouter mais elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, elle avait pu avoir des sentiments le concernant et c'était assez pour lui permettre d'espérer qu'il y est une infime chance qu'elle l'entende tout de même.

Il continua de marcher comme une âme en peine et se dirigea vers Audubon Park et s'installa sous le chêne au pied duquel il retrouvait toujours Felicity. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, il devait lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas menti, il avait changé, mais il devait aussi cacher cet incident à Tommy et à Malcolm. Ce dernier ne devait jamais apprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer où il attaquerait à nouveau en utilisant tous les moyens, et sans prêter attention aux conséquences, pour tuer ces sorcières.

Felicity se cachait, pour réfléchir, pour trouver une solution, pour panser ses blessures et par honte. Tous ces sentiments se mélangeaient dans sa tête et elle ferma les yeux pour tenter d'y voir plus clair. Assise sur le sol entre deux rayons de la bibliothèque elle se sentait protégée, le savoir à portée de main, la solution résidant sans doute dans un de ces livres.

Sa colère était retombée et une lassitude, teintée de tristesse semblait l'anesthésier. Elle entendit du bruit et devina que Nyssa était à sa recherche. Elle ne releva pas la tête, l'écouta approcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle se stoppe au bout du rayon et sentit une irritation à sa présence. Elle avait fait éclater la bulle de bonheur qu'elle avait réussi à construire, elle avait l'impression une nouvelle fois que sa vie était détruite et même si elle avait eu raison de le faire pour les protéger, elle lui en voulait.

Nyssa s'accroupit pour faire face à la jeune femme et poussa un soupir de frustration. Elle n'avait pas besoin des pouvoirs de Laurel pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle devait comprendre son geste.

\- « Je suis désolée pour Ray… », elle attendit le moindre signe de communication de la part de Felicity et continua quand elle comprit qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas. « Je ne crains pas que des non-initiés passent le seuil de notre demeure… la maison sait cacher nos secrets. Elle change imperceptiblement pour détourner le regard de ces personnes et poser un voile sur ce qui pourrait les conduire à poser des questions mais je me méfie. Je sais qu'il y a toujours des personnes qui nous veulent du mal et s'ils savent ce qu'ils cherchent en mettant un pied chez nous, ils sont préparés et nous sommes en danger. Tu en as eu la preuve avec Oliver… »

Nyssa se tut et perçut le tressaillement de Felicity quand elle prononça le nom du jeune homme. Ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle l'aimait, elle avait même avoué avoir pensé à lui révéler son secret mais elle devait se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire aussi facilement confiance.

\- « Ta vie a changé…

\- Je ne voulais pas de cette vie », l'interrompit-elle d'une voix froide. Elle releva son regard pour croiser le sien et continua avec une voix remplie de colère. « Je l'ai rejetée depuis que je suis enfant, surement parce que je savais qu'inconsciemment cette vie me ferait souffrir. Je n'ai pas pu y échapper, le destin m'a rattrapée et m'a même ligotée. J'ai cru qu'en étant plus âgée, j'y ferais face plus facilement, que je pourrais mieux contrôler les répercussions mais non… au contraire… tout est pire », alors que sa voix se mettait à vibrer sous le flot d'émotions qui remontait. « De plus grands pouvoirs et de plus grandes répercussions. Je suis obligée de vivre avec ça, comme les autres », en pensant à Laurel, « mais ne me demande pas de vivre cette vie imposée avec le sourire, ne me demande pas de comprendre cette vie et ne me demande pas de l'accepter sans rien dire », en crachant ces derniers mots.

Nyssa sentit qu'elle la tenait pour responsable de tout ce qu'il venait de se passait et elle accepta ce rôle. Felicity avait besoin d'un bouc-émissaire et elle resta silencieuse en soutenant son regard plein d'animosité. Elle finit par hocher la tête, se redressa et la laissa seule pour lui donner le temps de digérer que sa vie d'avant était réellement terminée. Elle avait l'impression de la retrouver comme elle était arrivée dans cette maison.

Felicity se recroquevilla sur elle, ses genoux encadrés par ses bras, elle resserra ses mains sur ses bras et serra les mâchoires. Elle projeta un cri étouffé qui ne passa pas ses lèvres et elle libéra quelques larmes qui séchèrent rapidement sur ses joues. Elle était à bout, elle n'avait pratiquement plus de larmes à verser et une culpabilité inonda sa poitrine. Elle s'était demandée comment elle avait pu se laisser avoir aussi facilement et un souvenir lui avait permis de comprendre. C'était dans sa nature, lié à l'élément qui régissait sa vie, on pouvait facilement la duper et elle se sentit encore plus perdue en se demandant à qui elle pouvait faire confiance.

Elle relâcha légèrement la tension qui parcourait son corps et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière contre le mur. Elle relâcha son souffle difficilement, prit plusieurs inspirations de plus en plus profondes pour retrouver son calme et ouvrit les yeux. Elle devait agir. Elle se leva et au bout de quelques secondes trouva le rayon qu'elle cherchait. Elle attrapa un livre dont elle avait déjà parlé avec Laurel, le déposa sur la table de travail et feuilleta les pages jusqu'à tomber sur le charme qu'elle cherchait.

Felicity caressa la page du livre du bout des doigts en lisant mentalement les mots qui pourraient la guérir. Un charme pour mettre fin à la douleur et au chagrin et elle retrouverait enfin un esprit serein et un cœur guéri de ses meurtrissures.

\- « Par les quatre éléments, nettoyez mon cœur de la douleur et du chagrin. Que… » Elle avait ouvert la bouche pour commencer à réciter le charme mais la suite des mots de l'incantation restèrent silencieux.

Oliver avait avoué lui avoir menti et l'avoir approchée pour leur faire du mal mais il avait aussi avoué qu'il avait changé. Elle ne l'avait pas écouté alors que la rage faisait bouillir son sang mais maintenant alors que le calme l'aidait ses paroles lui revinrent. Rempli de rancœur à cause de ses mensonges, son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement même s'il était brisé en mille morceaux.

Laurel, assise en tailleur sur son lit, soupira. Elle ne voulait pas aller dans la bibliothèque pour laisser Felicity tranquille mais elle avait besoin de matériel pour travailler sur un charme. Nyssa avait dit qu'Oliver avait pu se protéger de son pouvoir et lui montrer ce qu'il voulait qu'elle ressente et elle avait besoin de confirmer cette hypothèse. Si c'était vrai, Tommy pourrait l'utiliser et n'aurait plus à supporter qu'elle lise en lui sans filtre.

Elle aurait aimé demander à Oliver si c'était vrai mais quand il était encore soumis au charme de vérité, seulement ça n'avait pas été le détail le plus urgent à régler. Elle pensait utiliser maintenant un charme qui permettait de voir la vérité dans une situation et avoir ainsi une réponse à sa question. Par contre il lui manquait un cristal pour réciter son incantation et elle tenta sa chance auprès de Sara.

Laurel se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur et toqua à la porte. Elle tendit l'oreille mais n'eut aucune réponse, alors elle recommença et décida d'entrer. Elle survola le dessus de sa commode du regard, puis ouvrit le premier tiroir à la recherche d'une améthyste. Elle repoussa les notes griffonnées, les quelques plantes séchées, les cartes et quelques babioles loin de la magie. Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, son regard fut attiré par un éclat et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle prit en main la pierre qu'elle venait de trouver et la laissa pendre au bout du collier à laquelle elle était reliée pour l'examiner.

\- « Tu cherches quelque chose ? », la voix de Sara était calme et Laurel vit son regard s'arrondir alors qu'elle se tournait vers elle, le pendentif toujours en main.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? », lui demanda Laurel, confuse.

\- « Je l'ai trouvé…

\- Et tu n'as pas eu le réflexe de rendre son pendentif à Felicity ». Il n'y avait aucun doute possible au vue de la couleur et de la taille de la pierre. Sara soupira et abandonna l'idée de mentir.

\- « Je… j'en avais besoin… » Elle vit Laurel froncer les sourcils et éclaircit ses paroles. « J'en avais besoin pour augmenter mes pouvoirs et m'améliorer… je voulais montrer à Nyssa que j'étais forte et la rendre fière de moi.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas lui demander ? », déconcertée. Elle vit Sara mal à l'aise alors qu'elle se mordillait les lèvres.

\- « J'étais jalouse… Nyssa passait tout son temps avec Felicity, elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle avait un grand pouvoir et qu'elle était douée et je voulais qu'elle dise ça de moi aussi », finit-elle d'une petite voix. « Et maintenant je me sens coupable… Felicity a été attaquée…

\- Et Nyssa tient Oliver comme coupable de ce vol », s'exclama-t-elle pour lui rappeler toutes les conséquences de son geste.

\- « Ce n'est qu'un chasseur de sorcières… et il a eu ce qu'il méritait » affirma-t-elle.

Sara s'interrompit en entendant du bruit et se retourna pour découvrir Felicity sur le seuil de sa chambre. Elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré mais plus aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues. Son regard délavé l'épingla et elle déglutit en s'attendant à recevoir toute sa colère mais Felicity ne réagit pas comme elle s'y attendait.

\- « Nyssa est au courant ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblante.

\- « Non... », en secouant la tête soutenant difficilement son regard.

\- « Au moins une de mes amies ne m'aura pas menti.

\- Felicity nous ne sommes pas tes ennemies. Ce garçon n'a pas arrêté de te mentir…

\- Ce n'est pas le seul.

\- Il voulait te tuer », affirma-t-elle d'une voix plus forte pour lui faire comprendre la différence.

Felicity secoua la tête, détourna son regard de Sara pour le poser sur Laurel. Celle-ci s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit ce qui lui revenait. Elle le prit d'une main tremblante, voulu le passer autour de son cou mais Laurel l'en empêcha.

\- « On devrait le purifier avant… »

Laurel entraîna Felicity dans sa chambre et lui demanda de poser son pendentif sur son autel, remplit un verre d'eau chargé d'énergie et plongea le cristal à l'intérieur avant de le sortir pour l'essuyer et de recommencer les mêmes gestes trois fois. Elle se tourna vers son amie et lui tendit avec un sourire triste.

\- « Je suis désolée… je n'étais pas au courant.

\- Je ne sais plus qui croire maintenant », en lui lançant un regard las sans animosité. Laurel sentit la culpabilité serrer son cœur et soupira. Elle devait aider Felicity et elle prit une décision importante.

Laurel la conduisit ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre sans rien lui expliquer et la fit asseoir sur son lit face à elle. Elle finit de préparer son charme, nota à l'encre rouge sur un morceau de papier un nom et l'enroula autour du cristal avant de nouer une ficelle rouge par-dessus.

\- « Que nos questionnements trouvent une réponse et que nos esprits soient ouverts à la vérité. Par les esprits vivants dans ce monde et dans l'autre, que notre question soit entendue et qu'elle trouve une réponse ».

Elle mit feu à la préparation, la ficelle brûla et le papier se consuma lentement en faisant rougeoyer le cristal.

Felicity avait regardé Laurel lancer son charme et sentit un soulagement gagner sa poitrine quand elle lui expliqua que ceci les aiderait à voir la vérité concernant Nyssa. Elle avait été surprise de la réaction de Sara et elle voulait être sûre de pouvoir faire confiance à celle qu'elle considérait comme leur mentor.

\- « Et comment ça marche ? », en sentant l'espoir regagner un peu de terrain et rassurée de voir Laurel de son côté.

\- « Tu vas le garder avec toi et il te parlera quand il sera temps. » Elle lui demanda de tendre la paume et posa le cristal à l'intérieur avant de refermer ses doigts dessus. Elle serra son poing dans ses mains et lui sourit doucement.

Laurel prit un moment avant de continuer tout en gardant la main de Felicity dans les siennes.

\- « Oliver n'a pas pu mentir quand il a été soumis au charme de Nyssa… il a renoncé à s'en prendre à toi. Il t'a réellement sauvée quand Ray t'a attaquée contrairement aux premières fois » et elle resserra la main de Felicity quand elle la sentit se tendre. « Je sais ce que tu ressens… de la colère, de la culpabilité…

\- Mon élément me prédestine à être bernée », en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

\- « Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit… ce ne sont que des grandes lignes mais toi seule peut donner du sens à ce qu'il se passe autour de toi. Et par-dessus tous tes sentiments négatifs, je sens un espoir », en lui souriant tendrement. « Un espoir ténu mais qui est bien présent.

\- Il m'a menti depuis que je le connais… », se défendit Felicity. Elle détestait avoir encore un espoir. Comment pouvait-elle continuer à éprouver des sentiments pour ce garçon qui avait voulu lui faire du mal ?

\- « Parce que tu l'aimes. Parce que tu étais prête à lui révéler ton secret… et parce que moi je l'ai fait », avoua Laurel presque dans un murmure.

Felicity la regarda totalement confuse. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question qu'elle lui demandait de se taire et de lui faire confiance.

Elles se retrouvèrent une demi-heure plus tard dans un café à la lisière de la ville. Felicity jetait régulièrement des regards à son amie et retenait de plus en plus difficilement toutes les questions qu'elle voulait lui poser.

\- « Je vais tout te dire… », la voix de Laurel interrompant le cours de ses pensées « mais encore un peu de patience ».

Felicity s'adossa à la banquette et vit Laurel se dresser d'un bond. Elle la suivit des yeux en sentant une légère inquiétude l'étreindre et se tourna pour voir où elle se dirigeait. Elle aperçut une silhouette dans les bras de laquelle son amie se jeta. Elle les vit échanger une accolade puis quelques mots et elle resta médusée à voir Laurel échanger des contacts aussi facilement avec quelqu'un.

\- « Je te présente Tommy », annonça Laurel avec un sourire tendu alors qu'ils prenaient place face à elle.

Felicity regarda Laurel puis Tommy avec inquiétude avant de lui faire un signe de tête. Elle avait déjà vu ce jeune homme au bar où elle avait croisé Oliver et elle ne comprenait pas comment Laurel pouvait le connaitre.

\- « Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Felicity, heureux de pouvoir rencontrer une amie de Laurel même si les conditions sont particulières ».

Elle continuait de dévisager le jeune homme, celui-ci se tourna pour jeter un regard gêné à Laurel et cette dernière resserra sa main sur la sienne. Felicity suivit le geste des yeux.

\- « J'ai fini par me faire à l'idée qu'elle sait toujours tout de moi », dit Tommy en lâchant un rire un peu tendu en ayant surpris son regard sur leurs mains jointes. Laurel lui sourit avant de s'avancer pour déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Felicity comprit qu'il connaissait son secret et s'en inquiéta.

Laurel prit une inspiration et tourna la tête vers Tommy quand elle sentit qu'il lui serrait la main pour lui donner un peu plus de courage pour avouer qu'elle avait révélé son secret à un non initié. Il savait l'importance de ce moment et il aurait voulu faire la même chose avec Oliver.

La brune raconta leur première rencontre et le premier contact qui lui avait appris qui était Tommy. Elle vit le regard de Felicity se remplir de crainte en le posant sur son petit ami.

\- « C'est le meilleur ami d'Oliver, ils vivent ensemble et le père de Tommy les a élevés dans l'optique de débarrasser le monde des sorcières.

\- Tu es de leur côté ?! », demanda-t-elle à Laurel, effrayée.

\- « Non ! », s'écria son amie, inquiète qu'elle la croit. « Et je te rappelle que je peux lire en lui…

\- Nyssa a dit qu'il pouvait exister un charme », contra-t-elle.

\- « J'ai fait des recherches et je n'ai rien trouvé allant dans ce sens. Je comprends ta méfiance Felicity mais crois-moi », la supplia la brune.

Felicity l'observa attentivement pour essayer de percevoir le moindre signe de mensonge. Laurel était celle qui était restée éloignée d'elle le plus longtemps et aussi celle avec qui elle s'était senti la plus à l'aise. C'était seulement à elle qu'elle avait pensé à parler d'Oliver. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, elle le sentait depuis le début mais la façon dont Oliver l'avait bernée avait fait s'effondrer sa confiance en elle et en ses jugements.

\- « Felicity », l'appela Tommy pour attirer son attention. « Je sais que mes mots ont peu de poids… mais je te promets que je ne mens pas à Laurel. Je l'aime », en serrant encore une fois la main de la brune dans la sienne et Laurel le regarda émue. « Nous n'avons jamais tué de sorcières…

\- Mais vous contribuez à leurs meurtres en suivant les ordres de ton père », lui asséna-t-elle d'un ton froid.

\- « Tu as raison… et je n'en suis pas fier. Mais j'ai changé et je suis de votre côté. Je ne veux plus vivre dans ce ressentiment et cette quête de vengeance qui aveugle mon père », affirma Tommy.

Il se pencha vers Laurel et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux comme pour s'excuser et il reprit la parole pour raconter la suite de leur histoire alors que la brune semblait touchée de la méfiance de son amie.

\- « Laurel m'a laissé approcher pour apprendre mon plan et tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur ma famille et en passant de plus en plus de temps avec elle je suis tombé amoureux.

\- Tu as oublié qu'elle était une sorcière ? », lui demanda Felicity avec une certaine incompréhension.

\- « J'ai vu qu'elle n'était pas seulement ça et j'ai eu la chance qu'elle puisse percevoir ce que je ressentais, je n'avais pas à la convaincre », en lançant un regard tendre à la brune. « Mais je comprends que pour toi ce n'est pas aussi simple avec Oliver ».

Felicity rencontra son regard triste et sentit sa gorge se serrer.

\- « Je suis heureuse pour toi Laurel, pour vous… mais Oliver…

\- Tommy a eu l'impression qu'il changeait quand il a commencé à te voir plus régulièrement même si Oliver ne s'est pas confié. Tommy a changé, Oliver le peut lui aussi… il a avoué tenir à toi et je pense qu'il a droit à une chance ».

Felicity avait voulu espérer et la possibilité lui était donnée. Oliver l'avait trompée depuis le début sur les ordres d'un homme qui paraissait fou. Tommy avait changé, Oliver en serait peut être aussi capable même si elle ne savait pas encore si elle allait être assez forte pour la lui laisser. Elle ressentait la douleur cuisante de sa trahison et repensa à la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée avec amertume.

* * *

**Felicity se sent trahie par Oliver mais celles qu'elle considérait comme ses amies lui mentent aussi... Laurel lui raconte tout pour Tommy et tente de l'aider à garder espoir. **

**Merci pour votre lecture, à mercredi pour la suite. Je vous embrasse. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et vos lectures. **

**Olicity-love: merci de prendre toujours le temps de laisser un petit mot.**

**Lulzimevelioska: merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Encore un mot pour ma beta adorée. Merci Delicity-Unicorn d'être toujours là. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Je vous ai laissé dans le dernier chapitre avec une Felicity qui n'avait plus confiance à celles qu'elle considérait comme ses amies mais Laurel lui a confié son secret concernant Tommy. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture... **

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Felicity fut touchée par Laurel et Tommy. Ils étaient en train de se dire au revoir et elle pouvait se rendre compte de la difficulté qu'ils avaient à se séparer. Tommy n'avait pas lâché la main de Laurel depuis qu'il était arrivé et tout au long de l'histoire qu'ils avaient partagée avec elle, ils n'avaient cessé de se jeter des regards plein de sens.

Tommy posa la main de Laurel sur sa joue et posa son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux. Il ouvrit son cœur et la laissa écouter ce qu'il ressentait sans prononcer un seul mot. Laurel lui avait confié que ses sentiments sans la barrière des mots étaient plus forts et quand il voulait lui prouver tout son amour, il la laissait lire en lui.

Ils finirent par se séparer, il salua Felicity et quand il fut sur le point de partir Laurel l'arrêta et le regarda sérieusement.

\- « Fais attention à toi.

\- Toujours », avec un petit sourire, touché par son inquiétude.

\- « Promet le moi », lui demanda-t-elle.

Il lui promit et partit rapidement du café pour retrouver la trace d'Oliver. Laurel le regarda s'éloigner d'elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour le garçon qu'elle aimait. Elle avait toute confiance en lui mais elle redoutait Malcolm. Cet homme s'était forgé dans la haine, aveuglé par sa détermination et elle n'était pas convaincue que leur lien familial ait un grand poids dans le raisonnement et les réactions de cet homme.

Felicity pouvait lire l'inquiétude de Laurel dans tous ses gestes et fut touchée par son regard quand elle le croisa. Elle était inquiète mais elle croyait en lui et il lui donnait espoir. Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'avec son pouvoir Laurel puisse partager une telle relation et ceci la rassura sur Tommy. Si Laurel lui faisait une telle confiance, elle le pouvait elle aussi.

\- « J'ai toujours cru qu'avec ton pouvoir… » en voulant partager son questionnement, « tu évites de toucher tout le monde mais avec Tommy…» Laurel sourit à la remarque de Felicity.

\- « Tu as raison », alors que son sourire se teintait de mélancolie. « Et tu ne m'as pas vu dans ma période la plus difficile… », en riant tristement à ce souvenir amer.

Elle soutint le regard de Felicity, cette jeune fille ressentait les mêmes difficultés qu'elle avait pu traverser et elle voulait l'aider au mieux.

\- « J'ai ce pouvoir depuis l'enfance », commença-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. « Ma mère avait des pouvoirs, ceux de Sara se réveillaient à peine, et au début j'ai pensé que c'était normal, que tout le monde était capable de percevoir les sentiments des autres ».

Elle se souvint avec une netteté incroyable du jour où elle avait compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle devait avoir à peu près cinq ans et elle avait dit à sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas à être inquiète pour Sara et elle. Elle avait tourné la tête vers elle, ses cheveux cuivrés et bouclés encadrant son visage doux et Laurel avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Au lieu de la rassurer, elle l'avait rendue encore plus inquiète et elle avait été terrifiée alors qu'elle lui avait posé de nombreuses questions sur ce qu'elle ressentait et comment elle le ressentait. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle était différente, ça ne la gênait pas et elle aimait même avoir ce secret pour elle mais ça s'était compliqué avec les années.

Partager les journées de cours avec des enfants puis des adolescents était éprouvant, elle était submergée par des quantités d'émotions alors qu'elle devait traverser les couloirs de l'école et le pire c'était qu'elle savait ce que les autres éprouvaient pour elle. Le regard des garçons devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter et l'hypocrisie de certaines de ses camarades de classe la rendait malade. Elle n'avait fait que ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle s'était retranchée, avait fui le contact de ses camarades de classe, avait refusé les activités ou les sorties et peu à peu elle avait pris le rôle de la fille qui se pensait être trop bien par rapport aux autres avant de devenir la fille bizarre qui ne parlait à personne.

Laurel se tut, se racla la gorge en sentant sa gorge se serrer et sa voix trembler. Elle sourit doucement pour tenir à distance ces mauvais souvenirs et ne pas laisser la tristesse l'envahir.

\- « J'ai été déscolarisée et je me suis renfermée de plus en plus sur moi. Je voyais les gens passer du temps en compagnie d'autres personnes et je me moquais d'eux de ne pas savoir ce que les autres pensaient d'eux réellement ». Elle fit une pause avant d'avouer la suite d'une petite voix. « Je les haïssais d'avoir cette chance dont ils n'étaient pas conscients et qui m'était refusée. Ils avaient des amis et pouvaient poser une main sur la personne qu'ils aimaient sans être assailli par une multitude de pensées plus ou moins intimes ».

Felicity sentit son cœur se tordre de douleurs à la confession de Laurel. Elle voulait la réconforter, hésita puis lui prit la main en se concentrant sur une seule émotion. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle la trouvait courageuse. Un léger sourire étira le coin des lèvres de Laurel et une larme glissa sa joue qu'elle essuya bien vite. Nyssa avait eu un rôle important, elle lui avait appris à contrôler son pouvoir, à faire le tri dans ce qu'elle percevait et à atténuer la perception de certains aspects. Avec l'entrainement elle avait gagné en maîtrise mais il lui était toujours difficile de percevoir la possibilité d'une vie amoureuse.

\- « Jusqu'à Tommy ? » Laurel hocha la tête, un sourire ému maintenant sur le visage et la gorge serrée.

\- « J'ai fait appel à tout mon pouvoir pour le surveiller et connaitre les étapes de son plan sans en parler aux autres.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je crois… », en fronçant les sourcils et en cherchant la vérité, « je crois que je voulais savoir ce dont j'étais capable, jusqu'où je pouvais aller », en retrouvant le regard de son amie. « Savoir ce que je pourrais faire face à un chasseur et il m'a sauvée ».

Felicity était heureuse pour elle, elle aussi avait pensé avoir trouvé celui qui lui fallait, celui qui serait capable d'entendre son secret. Et elle demanda à Laurel comment elle avait avoué son secret à Tommy et comment elle avait su que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

Ça avait été une évidence pour elle, elle lisait dans son cœur l'amour qu'il lui portait et son inquiétude à ce que son père apprenne leur relation. Elle lui confia qu'il lui avait avoué récemment qu'il avait été honoré et terrifié qu'elle lui apprenne son secret. Il savait qu'il allait devoir lui dire ce qu'il était et qu'il y avait de grands risques qu'elle le rejette.

\- « Mais je lui ai dit que je savais tout de lui.

\- Tu lui as parlé de ton pouvoir sans attendre ?

\- Je ne voulais pas continuer de lui mentir en lui cachant une part de moi.

\- Et comment il a réagi ?

\- Il a été choqué mais je lui ai pris la main et j'ai essayé de répondre à toutes les questions qui pouvaient passer dans son esprit. Il m'a écoutée et je l'ai senti se calmer peu à peu. J'ai eu de la chance », en souriant tendrement, « il n'a pas eu peur de mon pouvoir, il m'a laissé lire en lui et même si ça l'effrayait un peu au début il savait que c'était le meilleur moyen pour me montrer qu'il m'aimait. Ses sentiments ne pouvaient pas me mentir… et grâce à lui j'ai appris à aimer ».

Felicity soupira en lançant un regard peiné à Laurel. Elle avait la chance de vivre une belle histoire d'amour et même si tout n'avait pas été simple, la force de leurs sentiments leur avait permis de passer en partie ces problèmes.

\- « Je crains de me retrouver face à Oliver… je sais que je dois l'affronter mais après ce qu'il a fait… », en maîtrisant sa voix qu'elle sentait sur le point de se briser. « Cette histoire ne fait que me montrer que j'ai été idiote », en crachant ce dernier mot avec dégoût.

\- « Les choses les plus importantes sont le plus difficiles à dire mais tu n'as pas le choix si tu veux avancer… il dit avoir changé, la décision de lui laisser une nouvelle chance te revient ».

Felicity hocha la tête toujours aussi perdue et Laurel la regarda avec tendresse. Elle savait ce qu'elle était en train de traverser et elle était heureuse d'être là pour son amie, elle n'était pas seule comme elle l'avait été. Et cette idée renforça ce sentiment de connexion qu'elle ressentait avec la blonde tout comme ce moment où elle s'était livrée comme elle avait pu le faire avec Tommy.

\- « Tu as déjà pensé à te débarrasser de Malcolm ? », lui demanda Felicity presque avec candeur et Laurel éprouva une frayeur profonde sentant une main froide se poser sur son cœur.

####

Felicity marchait le long de la digue. Elle avait dit à Laurel qu'elle avait besoin d'un moment pour réfléchir et savoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle repensait à la réaction de la brune à son idée de se débarrasser de Malcolm. Elle n'était pas une tueuse, ses amies non plus comme l'avait dit Nyssa, mais si elle voulait vivre sans craindre de mourir, elle devait avoir recours à des moyens efficaces. Sa mère était bien partie traquer l'homme qui avait tenté de les tuer à Vegas.

Elle retira son portable de sa poche, elle devait dans un premier temps parler à Oliver. Elle aperçut le nombre de messages qu'il lui avait envoyé et elle tenta de calmer les battements maintenant frénétiques de son cœur. Il fallait qu'elle se retrouve devant lui pour comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça et pouvoir se rendre compte si elle était capable de lui pardonner. Elle avait l'intention de se rendre au parc où ils se retrouvaient toujours mais le destin l'en empêcha.

Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement et cligna plusieurs fois pour chasser cette impression de lourdeur. Une douleur aigue traversa son trapèze quand elle voulut redresser la tête. Elle se figea pour tenter de contrôler la douleur qu'elle sentit se rependre dans sa nuque et son dos. Une première tentative pour bouger lui fit prendre conscience que ses mains étaient retenues dans son dos.

Cette fois elle ouvrit les yeux, effrayée, pour se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle était. Elle remarqua le sol en parquet sombre, des meubles anciens et quand elle redressa un peu plus la tête elle remarqua la taille de la salle qui donnait plus à penser à un lieu de réception qu'à un salon. Elle était ligotée à une chaise au milieu d'un salon, l'histoire se répétait en changeant de protagonistes et malgré elle, elle se retrouvait à la place qu'Oliver avait occupée récemment.

Elle tira une nouvelle fois sur ses liens et recommença avec plus de force pour tester leur résistance. Son cœur s'emballa sous l'effort et elle finit par stopper ses gestes à cause de la sensation de frottement qui lui brûlait ses poignets et la douleur qui lui vrillait une partie du dos. Son cœur continuait de battre avec force mais cette fois à cause de la peur qu'elle sentait grandir en elle. Elle s'installa plus confortablement contre le dossier et ferma les yeux en prenant une inspiration profonde pour se calmer. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé mais elle devait se libérer et s'échapper de cet endroit avant que la personne qui l'avait attachée ici ne revienne. Elle relâcha son souffle lentement en se redressant un peu pour regarder un peu plus en détail autour d'elle à la recherche d'un objet qui pourrait l'aider à se libérer.

Un léger crissement résonna derrière elle mais elle n'y prêta pas attention alors que son cœur battait à ses oreilles. Elle ne le perçut que lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle et à ce moment elle se figea pour prêter attention à ce léger bruit. Elle sentit une présence, sombre, hostile et immense qui lui donnait l'impression de la surplomber. Elle voulut se retourner, tira de toutes ses forces sur ses attaches, se tordit le cou malgré la douleur encore plus vive mais ses cheveux lui cachait en partie la vue et ce voile lui masquait le danger qui se rapprochait.

Sa respiration s'était faite plus courte et elle cessa d'haleter quand elle aperçut une silhouette se dessiner à la lisière de son champ visuel. Sa peur s'intensifia, son souffle se fit encore plus difficile quand une main s'approcha de son visage pour repousser ses mèches de cheveux. Le bout de ses doigts caressa son front et quand elle releva les yeux pour découvrir la silhouette ce qu'elle vit l'effraya.

Son corps se remplit de cette terreur incontrôlable qu'elle avait ressentie en touchant la pierre tombale de Marie Laveau. Elle revoyait ce masque d'un blanc d'os briller sous l'éclat de la lune se superposer sur le visage de l'homme qui lui offrait un sourire froid et vide.

\- « Felicity », murmura-t-il et elle aperçut le coin de ses lèvres se relever pour donner à son sourire une note plus carnassière.

Un frisson parcouru son corps en remontant le long de son échine, un froid de mort pétrifiant son âme. Il savait qui elle était et sans doute ce qu'elle était. Ses yeux d'un bleu acier l'étudiaient avec attention. Elle voulut se reculer pour échapper au contact de cette peau contre la sienne mais l'homme s'éloigna en lui tournant le dos. Elle relâcha son souffle qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir en tressaillant. Elle aussi savait qui était face à elle mais elle ne savait pas encore tout ce dont il était capable.

Malcolm s'installa sur un fauteuil confortable face à elle à une distance respectable et croisa les jambes. Il s'accouda d'un geste désinvolte avant de laisser tomber sa main dans le vide, ses yeux parcourant son corps. Son regard s'était teinté d'une curiosité malsaine et elle se sentit souillée par son attitude.

\- « Relâchez-moi… », d'une voix tremblante sous l'effet de la peur et elle l'entendit renâcler. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça… »

Il avait perdu son sourire comme si le seul fait qu'elle ait pris le droit de lui adresser la parole l'irritait mais ses derniers mots éveillèrent un rictus sur son visage.

\- « Je peux faire tout ce que je veux », avec arrogance. « J'ai le statut et le pouvoir pour ça ».

Elle ne pouvait le nier, cet homme dégageait une aura de puissance et de malveillance. Ses vêtements et son maintien évoquaient le monde auquel il appartenait tout comme son regard qui l'épinglait froidement. Il était capable de tuer, sans éprouver aucun remords. Elle lut dans son regard tout le dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait et serra les dents pour contenir ses tremblements.

Le bruit d'un claquement de porte assourdi lui parvint et Felicity tourna la tête vivement vers la porte entrebâillée de la pièce, des pas se rapprochaient et son angoisse augmenta encore.

\- « Tu arrives au bon moment approche ! », s'exclama le brun en tournant la tête vers la pièce adjacente alors que Felicity de sa place ne parvenait pas à voir qui était là.

Malcolm se leva pour accueillir le nouveau venu et le prit par les épaules avec un grand sourire.

\- « J'ai une surprise pour toi » et Felicity croisa le regard d'Oliver quand il se tourna enfin vers elle.

Elle ne parvint pas à lire dans son regard à cause de la distance mais son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix atone sans la quitter des yeux.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus les rôles étaient inversés et elle pensa à ce sentiment de vengeance qu'elle avait ressenti en apprenant ce qu'il lui avait fait en ayant peur que cette fois ce soit lui qui ressente cette envie de vengeance pour ce que ses amies lui avaient fait. Il tenait peut-être à elle mais elle ne l'avait pas laissé se défendre quand elle avait appris son mensonge.

\- « Je t'avais donné une mission Oliver… », en raffermissant sa prise sur ses épaules « te renseigner pour confirmer mes doutes sur ces femmes et tuer celle-ci ».

Felicity tressaillit en entendant ces mots, son regard se porta sur le brun avant de revenir à Oliver qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, son regard toujours aussi froid. Oliver tourna la tête pour regarder Malcolm.

\- « Je suis désolé de vous avoir déçu monsieur…

\- Mais tu as une dernière chance de me montrer que je ne me suis pas trompé sur toi » Oliver baissa la tête quand il sentit Malcolm glisser la poignée d'une lame dans sa main.

\- « Et je vous remercie de me laisser une chance de me rattraper », en se tournant à nouveau vers elle, un sourire en coin perfide maintenant sur ses lèvres. « Je vais remplir ma mission et vous prouver ma valeur ».

Felicity sentit une nouvelle vague de terreur sur le point de la noyer. Elle se débattit à nouveau pour se libérer de ses liens, sentit sa gorge se serrer en se rendant compte que le garçon qu'elle avait connu et appris à aimer n'existait pas. Ses yeux se remplir de larmes, se fixant tantôt sur la lame, tantôt sur Oliver qui s'approchait d'elle.

* * *

**Je vous laisse en plein suspens... Que va faire Oliver? **

**Merci pour votre lecture et à mercredi pour la suite. Je vous embrasse. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à toutes. **

**Je vous livre un nouveau chapitre, on se rapproche doucement de la fin... Merci à toutes pour vos lectures et vos commentaires.**

**Olicity-love: merci pour ton commentaire, la suite est là! **

**Encore un mot pour ma bêta adorée. Merci de ta présence et de ton soutien Delicity-Unicorn. Je t'embrasse fort. **

**Je vous ai laissé avec une Felicity aux prises avec Malcolm et l'arrivée d'Oliver. Celui-ci va-t-il l'aider ?**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Oliver tourna le dos à Malcolm et s'avança en direction de Felicity. Il avait espéré toute la journée la revoir et qu'elle lui laisse la possibilité de s'expliquer et il avait fini par prendre la direction de chez lui en ressentant une impression étrange. Et ce sentiment s'était accentué quand il avait entendu son prénom résonner dans sa tête. Il avait cru à une hallucination au début mais le phénomène s'était reproduit et son prénom s'était répété avec plus de force au fur et à mesure qu'il s'était approché du manoir.

Quand Malcolm l'avait accueilli il n'avait pas compris immédiatement ce qu'il se passait et son prénom avait résonné avec encore plus de force dans son esprit quand il avait rencontré le regard de Felicity. C'était elle qui était à l'origine de ce phénomène, elle l'appelait alors qu'elle était retenue prisonnière.

Oliver sentait que son esprit et son corps étaient sous adrénaline et il masqua au mieux toutes ses émotions. Il se retrouvait face à Felicity alors que Malcolm s'attendait à ce qu'il la tue. Cet homme était mauvais et il devait se montrer prudent, lui faire croire qu'il avait l'intention d'exécuter ses ordres le temps de trouver une idée pour mettre Felicity à l'abri.

Il s'approcha lentement pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'agir. Dans un premier temps, il se positionna dans la ligne de mire de Malcolm pour éviter le risque qu'il ne mette fin à sa vie par impatience. Puis il tenta d'articuler pour qu'elle puisse lire sur ses lèvres mais Felicity était apeurée et il la vit tourner la tête, son attention attirée par autre chose.

Felicity était en danger, Malcolm souhaitait sa mort, Oliver était armé et elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance mais en cet instant elle ne voyait plus que cette femme près d'elle. Une brune aux cheveux ondulés, vêtues d'une longue robe vaporeuse, le regard dirigé sur Malcolm. Elle n'était pas réellement là, elle était seulement une apparition et elle était aussi triste que Becky, le regard mélancolique et doux.

\- « Elle dit que vous ne pouvez pas faire ça… », murmura Felicity avant de se tourner pour voir les réactions de Malcolm.

Oliver se figea et fronça les sourcils à voir Felicity regarder dans le vide. Il pivota pour voir Malcolm, celui-ci la regardait impassible jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire mauvais étire ses lèvres.

\- « Je vais avoir droit au tour d'une sorcière ? », lui demanda-t-il avec dédain mais Felicity ne le regardait déjà plus.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, le regard perdu dans le vide. Cette femme était tellement triste. L'apparition se tourna vers elle et Felicity déglutit en croisant son regard. Elle n'était qu'une forme transparente, évanescente mais son regard était rempli d'émotions intenses.

\- « Tu dois le ramener à la raison, il ne peut pas faire ça… », entendit-elle résonner dans son esprit.

\- « Il ne m'écoutera pas », répondit-elle à voix haute.

\- « Tu dois essayer, s'il te plait… », résonnant en elle avec espoir.

Felicity l'écouta encore quelques secondes sous le regard choqué d'Oliver et celui railleur de Malcolm avant qu'elle ne se tourne à nouveau vers lui.

\- « Vous pouvez revenir en arrière… ce n'est pas trop tard. Rebecca est toujours là et elle n'aime pas celui que vous êtes devenu… elle a toujours cru en vous… » et elle vit son sourire vaciller.

\- « Tais toi ! », hurla Malcolm. « Comment oses-tu utiliser ma femme ? Je vais te tuer de mes propres mains », en faisant un pas en avant le regard noir fixé sur elle.

Oliver se mit sur son chemin, leva une main pour lui faire signe de s'arrêter en tenant la lame prête à servir. Son regard se porta sur le jeune homme et il redressa la tête pour affronter son regard.

\- « Ne te mets pas sur mon chemin Oliver », menaçant.

Malcolm vouait une haine aux sorcières et en voir une, toucher au souvenir de sa femme, le mettait hors de lui.

\- « Papa arrête ! »

Malcolm se retourna vivement et vit Tommy accompagné d'une jeune femme faisant partie de ce clan de sorcières. Son regard fut attiré par leurs mains enlacées et Tommy se plaça devant Laurel pour la protéger quand il posa sur elle un regard empli de dégoût. Malcolm se sentait trahi par son propre sang et si son fils avait été détourné par une sorcière, il irait jusqu'à mettre fin à ses jours pour le délivrer. Tommy vit le regard de son père vaciller, il semblait proche de la folie mais il pouvait essayer de lui faire entendre raison.

\- « Fils indigne, tu bafoues la mémoire de ta mère et tu renies le nom de ta famille » et il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'un frisson remontait le long de son dos et serrait son cœur à cette voix qui résonna.

\- « Malcolm ne fait pas ça, je t'en prie ».

L'air de la pièce sembla se figer, tout comme le temps. Tous les regards se portèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent muet de stupeur. Felicity n'était plus réellement là, ses traits s'étaient modifiés tout comme sa voix.

\- « Regarde-moi. Je suis là… », en lui offrant un sourire tendre. « J'ai toujours été là… près de toi… »

Le regard de Malcolm vacilla une nouvelle fois. Il cligna des yeux pour effacer cette fausse impression mais elle persistait. Rebecca, l'amour de sa vie, était devant lui et lui parlait. Elle était resplendissante, ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur son épaule et son regard plongea dans le sien alors que son cœur s'emballait à la joie de la revoir.

\- « Ça ne peut pas être toi… », d'une voix tremblante sans oser croire ce qu'il voyait.

\- « Si c'est bien moi mon amour. Et je suis là pour toi et notre fils », en se tournant vers Tommy.

Celui-ci s'était senti attiré ici et il assistait à la scène sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait en voyant sa mère se tenir devant eux.

\- « Mon fils… tu es tellement beau. Regarde le Malcolm », en souriant tendrement le regard perdu sur leur fils.

Tommy sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- « Maman… ? », elle lui sourit et il sut que c'était elle, même s'il avait très peu de souvenirs. La douceur de sa voix, les expressions de son visage. Il lâcha la main de Laurel et fit un pas pour s'approcher. Il voulait la serrer contre lui, respirer son odeur, il voulait se sentir en sécurité dans ses bras. Il voulait une nouvelle fois ressentir cet amour qui lui avait tant manqué.

Malcolm observait la scène toujours choqué par ce qu'il voyait et son regard se porta sur Tommy. Son fils pleurait de bonheur à revoir sa mère ce qui fit écho à sa tristesse. Elle avait toujours été à ses côtés, il n'avait été complet que lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle et elle lui manquait depuis le jour où il l'avait perdue. Son cœur se serra de douleur cette fois et s'emplit de haine. Elle leur avait été arrachée par un sort et leur vie avait été bouleversée, elle s'était arrêtée le jour où Rebecca était morte dans ses bras alors qu'il était arrivé trop tard pour la sauver.

Ces sorcières lui avaient volé sa vie et maintenant elles lui volaient son fils. Il tourna la tête pour voir Laurel, le regard fixé sur son fils, et tendit le bras pour la viser avec l'arme qu'il venait de prendre sur son bureau. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire ça.

\- « Tu mérites de mourir pour avoir perverti mon fils » et il tira.

Le bruit de l'arme fendit l'air et Tommy se retourna le cœur battant à vive allure. Laurel se tenait debout, les yeux écarquillés, une main posée sur son ventre. Tommy sentit son cœur se serrer et au moment où il faisait un geste pour la rejoindre il la vit baisser les yeux au sol, où se trouvait Sara.

Laurel était émue par Tommy qui se retrouvait face à sa mère. Elle ne se rendit compte du geste de Malcolm que trop tard et au moment où elle s'attendait à recevoir la balle, Sara s'écroulait à ses pieds. Le reste se passa à la fois vite et à une lenteur qui lui permit de se rendre compte du geste de Tommy qui venait vers elle, le regard de Rebecca sur Malcolm et celui-ci qui restait immobile après son geste de mort. Ses lèvres esquissèrent une moue de dégoût et son attention fut attirée par Nyssa.

Oliver qui se trouvait en retrait près de Felicity assista à la scène dans une sorte de léthargie. Il s'était positionné pour protéger Felicity mais la situation avait basculé. Tommy était apparu accompagné de Laurel et il avait regardé son ami en se demandant de quel côté il se situait. Il l'avait toujours pris pour un fils cherchant l'assentiment de son père et pourtant en faisant face à Malcolm il s'était mis entre lui et la jeune femme comme lui-même l'avait fait avec Felicity. Tout ce qu'il croyait ne semblait plus avoir de sens. Il regarda Tommy découvrir sa mère à travers Felicity, oubliant quelques secondes celle qu'il voulait protéger et son père en profita.

Le bruit du coup de feu, l'avait fait sursauter, il avait vu Sara s'effondrer au sol et une brune un peu plus loin avait levé une main en récitant une incantation dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. Une concentration d'énergie s'était matérialisée peu à peu, il voyait l'air trembler autour d'elle et elle avait lancé cette énergie avec force sur Malcolm. Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière en recevant l'attaque et sourit à nouveau froidement, un plaisir pervers au fond des prunelles.

Nyssa se raidit à le voir encore debout en posant sur elle un regard amusé. Il avait touché à Sara et menaçait ses amies, il n'avait pas le droit de rester sur cette terre. Sa colère se décupla et elle lui lança une nouvelle attaque mais comme la première elle ne le fit que reculer sans lui provoquer aucune blessure. Il avait une protection contre la magie alors elle agit autrement. Elle leva la main droite en direction d'Oliver qui venait de libérer Felicity et attira la lame qu'il tenait en main.

Tommy, qui s'était jeté à terre auprès de Laurel qui avait pris Sara dans ses bras, releva la tête et vit les yeux entièrement noirs de Nyssa. Il sentit quelque chose le frôler et l'instant d'après la lame se plantait dans le cœur de son père. Il le regarda se figer sous le coup avant de porter la main à l'arme. Tommy se leva pour s'approcher sans attendre et prit son père dans ses bras en tombant au sol pour accompagner sa chute.

Felicity était redevenue elle-même et elle entendit Oliver crier pour appeler Nyssa qui faisait à nouveau appel à son pouvoir en visant Tommy. Elle se tourna vers eux et Felicity ne reconnut pas son amie. Ses yeux entièrement noirs comme si elle était possédée par un démon, la colère l'agitant, elle prit pour cible Oliver et elle se dressa pour le protéger sans réfléchir. Elle crut un instant que Nyssa allait l'attaquer elle aussi, mais elle se tourna vers Tommy pour finir son travail et cette fois c'est Laurel qui l'interpella.

Oliver voulut intervenir, il ne pouvait pas la laisser tuer son meilleur ami alors qu'il avait vu le sentiment d'horreur se peindre sur son visage au geste de son père. Il était de leur côté mais Nyssa était aveuglée par son chagrin et heureusement Laurel était là pour protéger Tommy.

Les joues noyées de larmes, Sara serrée contre sa poitrine, la jeune femme avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

\- « Nyssa… », dans un sanglot, « Sara a besoin de toi… » Ces quelques mots désamorcèrent sa colère et elle se laissa tomber à genoux près d'elle oubliant d'un coup sa vengeance.

Nyssa posa une main avec hésitation sur l'épaule de celle qu'elle aimait et elle croisa son regard quand elle tourna la tête avec difficultés vers elle. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur en écoutant son souffle difficile.

\- « Hé ma chérie », d'une voix remplie de sanglots contenus. Elle vit sourire Sara qui voulut faire un effort pour parler mais la douleur envahit son visage. « Je t'aime moi aussi », en souriant tendrement « ça va aller… », en caressant ses cheveux.

Laurel tenait la main de sa sœur et regarda Nyssa la ramener un peu plus près d'elle pour lui parler à l'oreille. Nyssa n'avait pas lâché Sara, elle avait posé sa main sur sa blessure et récitait avec toute la concentration qu'elle pouvait un charme de guérison. Sa blessure était sévère mais Sara était forte et elle, était une sorcière puissante. Les mots se précipitèrent dans sa bouche mais une partie de son esprit était bien consciente qu'il était trop tard. Une force les avait attirées ici et elles s'étaient jetées dans la gueule du loup. Elle l'avait mise en danger, avait fait passer en priorité sa vengeance avant de lui porter secours et elle allait la perdre à cause de son égoïsme.

Laurel sentit d'abord le froid puis le vide l'envahir, ces sensations l'anesthésièrent peu à peu avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait et elle se recroquevilla sur elle sans lâcher la main de Sara, ses larmes redoublant sous la douleur de son cœur se fissurant. Il n'y avait plus aucun sentiment, elle n'était plus là, sa petite sœur sur laquelle elle devait veiller était partie.

Elle sentit à nouveau quelque chose, le froid et le vide furent remplacés par la chaleur et la douceur et se rendit compte que c'était grâce à Tommy qui l'avait prise dans ses bras et qui la berçait en la serrant contre lui. Elle se lova contre lui et cacha son visage baigné de larmes contre son torse.

Nyssa cessa de psalmodier et se rendit compte que Sara ne respirait plus. Elle la relâcha lentement, la déposa sur le sol et essuya ses joues couvertes de larmes. Elle sentit à nouveau un déferlement de colère et son pouvoir trembla en elle. Felicity qui se tenait toujours en retrait remarqua la transformation de leur mentor. Ses yeux s'étaient de nouveau obscurcis et la tension dans la pièce se modifia. Elle serra la main d'Oliver qui se tenait près d'elle et appela Laurel ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Tommy, qui était recroquevillé sur Laurel comme pour la protéger, se redressa à peine pour regarder autour d'eux. Son regard tomba dans le regard affolé de Felicity puis il suivit la direction de son regard pour le porter sur Nyssa. Celle-ci était toujours agenouillée auprès de Sara, mais une électricité l'entourait et dansait sur son corps. Elle semblait en transe et il prit peur. Il attrapa Laurel par les épaules pour l'éloigner de lui et pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

Laurel sentit une brise caresser sa joue avant qu'elle ne prenne de la force et qu'elle ne se transforme en vent prenant de plus en plus de puissance. Tommy lui parlait mais elle ne parvenait pas à se comprendre ce qu'il lui disait alors que son esprit était plein de sa sœur perdue et que le bruit d'une tempête qui se déchaînait augmentait. Derrière eux, Oliver tira Felicity en arrière pour la protéger et l'éloigner de l'œil du cyclone mais elle se défit de sa prise pour rester près de ses amis.

Laurel vit la peur dans le regard de Tommy et se tourna pour découvrir Nyssa, agenouillée, les mains levées vers le ciel, le visage transfiguré par une force presque sans limite et fouetté par ses cheveux agités par le vent qui tourbillonnait autour d'eux. Elle hésita quelques secondes à l'arrêter, si elle pouvait faire revenir Sara pourquoi elle l'en empêcherait ? Mais aussitôt elle pensa à ce qu'elle serait… plus réellement sa sœur et une force sombre l'habiterait.

\- « Non… ne fais pas ça… » cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit de la tempête « Nyssa… elle ne le voudrait pas ».

Mais la brune ne l'entendait pas. La pression sembla augmenter encore et sa voix devint plus grave et plus profonde pour s'adresser aux forces obscures.

\- « Ce ne sera plus elle… tu le sais… ne lui fait pas ça… » en se jetant sur le corps de sa sœur pour la protéger.

Nyssa récita le dernier vers de son invocation et baissa le regard sur Sara que Laurel tenait dans ses bras. Elle sentit la lame plantée dans son cœur s'enfoncer encore un peu en voyant celle qu'elle aimait sans vie. Elle fut envahie de flashs de leur vie, heureuse mais bien trop courte et elle revit ce qu'était devenu les hommes que son père avait ramenés à la vie. Ces êtres qui étaient plus des ombres que des humains avant de se transformer en bêtes sauvages qu'il fallait tuer pour les contenir. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire subir ça.

Laurel releva la tête pour surveiller Nyssa, la force du vent faiblissait et elle vit une larme rouler sur sa joue alors qu'elle laissait tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Elle lui attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne. Elle ressentit qu'elle était aussi anéantie qu'elle mais qu'elle avait renoncé à cette idée de la faire revenir. Nyssa revint à elle peu à peu, leurs regards s'ancrèrent avant que Felicity ne viennent les rejoindre et qu'elles ne pleurent ensembles la perte de leur amie et sœur.

* * *

**Un chapitre pas très joyeux. Sara a été touchée par la folie de Malcolm, elle s'est sacrifiée pour sauver sa sœur et lui donner une chance de vivre avec Tommy. Peut-être que le olicity aura aussi cette chance... **

**A mercredi, je vous embrasse. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous livre l'avant dernier chapitre et vous remercie pour vos lectures et vos commentaires.**

**Olicity-love: voici la suite, merci pour ton commentaire. **

**Lulzimevelioska: merci pour ton commentaire. **

**Un mot pour ma beta adorée toujours présente. Je t'embrasse fort Delicity-Unicorn.**

**Je vous ai laissées avec Felicity et ses amies enfin débarrassée de la menace mais en ayant perdu Sara. Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Oliver le cœur battant et mal à l'aise se tenait derrière Tommy. Son ami l'avait presque traîné de force ici et même si Oliver était impatient, il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'appréhension qui l'habitait même après ces dernières semaines. Ils entendirent la porte se déverrouiller et Laurel se jeta dans les bras de son ami. Il avait encore du mal à croire que son meilleur ami était amoureux d'une sorcière et qu'ils se voyaient depuis plusieurs mois.

Alors qu'il se tenait debout au milieu du salon du manoir, et qu'ils étaient tous réunis au même endroit au même moment, Oliver avait senti sa vie basculer. Il avait vu Tommy adopter un comportement protecteur envers l'amie de Felicity, il l'avait protégée de son père et il ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible. Tommy l'avait rejoint au bout d'un moment et alors qu'il le regardait avec étonnement, il l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il lui expliquerait tout le moment venu avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur Laurel pour veiller sur elle de loin.

Oliver n'avait pas cherché à en apprendre plus à ce moment-là, trop perdu par ce qu'il venait de se passer et il avait reposé son regard sur Felicity. Il l'avait regardée avec inquiétude alors qu'elle pleurait son amie maintenant qu'elle était redevenue elle-même. Il savait qu'elle était une sorcière, il avait été témoin des forces de Nyssa lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogé, mais voir Felicity possédée ainsi l'avait beaucoup plus secoué. Elle était forte, avait des pouvoirs extraordinaires et il avait eu de la chance qu'elles ne se servent pas de leurs pouvoirs contre lui pour se venger.

Il fut ramené au présent par une tape de Tommy sur son épaule alors qu'il lui demandait si tout allait bien. Il acquiesça en se forçant à sourire et son ami lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inviter à entrer et il le suivit pour entrer dans la petite maison de Treme.

Laurel lui sourit doucement quand il pénétra dans la cuisine et il remarqua ses yeux rougis par les larmes et son teint blanc. Il déglutit encore une fois au souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se revoyait au milieu de ce chaos, les corps de Malcolm et de Sara, les traces de sang qui s'étendaient sur le tapis, rappel constant de la fatalité qui avait frappé. Il entendait encore les pleurs étouffés et les cris de douleurs et ressentait ce fossé qui se creusait entre lui et les autres.

\- « Je suis désolé pour ta sœur… », après s'être raclé la gorge pour briser le silence tendu. Il se sentait illégitime à se trouver ici et Laurel le rassura.

\- « Merci », en quittant son regard pour le poser sur Tommy qui venait de passer un bras autour de sa taille « heureusement je ne suis pas seule ».

Le brun lui sourit doucement et posa un baiser sur son front tendrement en la serrant contre lui pour lui montrer tout son soutien. Sara était morte et Nyssa n'a pas pu supporter cette douleur et elle avait quitté la maison laissant Laurel et Felicity seules. Tommy lui en voulait d'avoir désertée comme une lâche alors que ses amies avaient besoin d'elle, mais il comprenait aussi la nécessité qu'elle avait pu ressentir de fuir les lieux de sa douleur.

Tommy évitait par tous les moyens la pièce où était mort son père. Même si Malcolm avait perdu la tête et que sa vie était régie par une recherche incessante de vengeance et de meurtres, il restait son père. Au fil des années il s'était accroché aux souvenirs heureux qu'il partageait avec lui dans son enfance et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Son père s'était perdu après la mort de sa mère et au lieu de lui tenir tête et de lui montrer qu'il se trompait, il avait courbé l'échine et il avait cherché à le contenter. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir si c'était le bon moyen pour l'aider, il avait voulu le rassurer et le soulager et il avait ouvert les yeux trop tard.

Il refoula un sanglot qu'il sentit lui serrer la gorge et ouvrit les yeux quand Laurel posa une main sur sa joue. Il croisa son regard et sentit tout le soutien de la femme qu'il aimait. Laurel se tourna vers Oliver en le prévenant qu'ils avaient besoin d'un moment. Il acquiesça et alors qu'il faisait un pas pour s'éloigner, elle le retint et lui dit qu'il pouvait rester ici et qu'ils s'isolaient dans sa chambre.

\- « Tu as bien fait de venir… je sais que tu ne nous voulais pas de mal… et vous avez besoin de parler avec Felicity…

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille me voir », en baissant la tête pour éviter de leur montrer son regard désespéré.

\- « Elle t'a appelé toi aussi », Oliver releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce dont Laurel lui parlait. « On s'est tous retrouvés au manoir car on a entendu nos prénoms dans notre esprit, c'était Felicity qui nous appelait et qui nous guidait sans s'en rendre compte. Les appels devenaient de plus en plus fort quand on se rapprochait du lieu et qu'elle avait peur ».

Laurel vit le visage d'Oliver s'éclairer en comprenant qu'elle l'avait appelé lui aussi.

\- « Tommy m'a dit que toi aussi tu avais entendu cette voix… elle avait besoin de toi et tu as été là pour elle. Elle a sans doute encore besoin de toi maintenant même si sa vie n'est plus en danger… »

Oliver la remercia puis resta seul dans la cuisine et regarda autour de lui, son appréhension revenant avec plus de force même s'il lui était permis un léger espoir à croire Laurel. Il n'avait pas revu Felicity depuis ce jour où tout avait basculé, et il n'était pas certain qu'elle veuille le revoir. Il lui avait menti pendant plusieurs mois et ce mensonge, même s'il avait tenté de cacher à Malcolm ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour la blonde, les avait conduits à cette situation. Il s'assit en soufflant pour tenter de contrôler son angoisse mais il se releva aussitôt. Il fit le tour de la pièce en ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit de se trouver ici et en essayant de ne surtout pas penser que Felicity se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Il regarda par la fenêtre, fit le tour de l'îlot central, puis s'assit à nouveau et un bruit attira son attention.

Felicity vit Oliver se lever d'un bond quand il s'aperçut de sa présence. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi tendu et mal à l'aise.

\- « Où sont Tommy et Laurel ? », demanda-t-elle en ignorant la gêne dont Oliver faisait preuve.

\- « Ils… ils voulaient être seuls », en lui jetant un regard nerveux. Se retrouver face à Felicity l'impressionnait après qu'il ait été témoin de ses pouvoirs et il appréhendait sa réaction.

Elle resta à l'angle de la pièce sans entrer dans la cuisine, remarqua son regard anxieux posé sur elle ainsi que ses épaules tendues et sa voix hésitante. Elle évita son regard ne sachant pas quoi ressentir pour lui, elle l'avait aimé comme elle n'avait jamais aimé, mais sa trahison avait tout détruit et maintenant elle était envahie par la tristesse d'avoir perdu une amie et son mentor. Elle fit un pas en arrière pour retrouver la sécurité de sa chambre.

\- « Attends ! », la retint Oliver et elle sursauta presque à la force de sa voix. Il hésita quelques secondes en se demandant si c'était le bon moment mais il devait essayer de lui parler et tenter de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. « Je voudrais m'excuser ».

Felicity resta immobile sans rien dire et il prit une profonde inspiration pour mettre ses idées en ordre et trouver le courage de parler.

\- « Je voudrais que tu m'écoutes… c'est compliqué et je…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire Oliver ? », demanda Felicity d'une voix neutre.

\- « Je t'ai menti… dès le premier moment où on s'est croisé, tout n'a été que manipulation de ma part… c'est la vérité et je continuerais de te mentir si je disais le contraire. Mais j'ai changé et ça aussi c'est la vérité, tu le sais. Le charme de Nyssa ne m'a pas laissé la possibilité de cacher mes motivations. Mais tout comme Tommy qui a appris à connaitre Laurel, j'ai appris à te connaitre… »

Felicity avait la tête baissée et il fit un pas en avant lentement pour se rapprocher d'elle pour tenter de la convaincre.

\- « Tu me crois ? », demanda-t-il avec émotion.

\- « Même si je voulais te croire Oliver, tout ce qu'on a vécu, tout ce qu'on a partagé est faux. Tu pensais seulement à me manipuler et à me vendre à Malcolm », alors que sa voix se mettait à trembler.

\- « Non ! », en s'approchant rapidement d'elle pour lui attraper la main. Elle la retira vivement de sa prise et fit un pas en arrière.

\- « Tu penses que c'est suffisant de venir t'excuser ainsi ? Que ça va tout effacer ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je l'espère … je veux te dire toute la vérité… Laisse-moi une chance… tu voulais me confier ton secret », tenta-t-il pour lui rappeler qu'elle l'avait aimé au point de partager ça.

Oliver ignora son cœur qui se serrait et tenta une nouvelle fois de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait évolué. Il ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir, les sourcils froncés, en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plus que de clamer sa bonne foi.

\- « Je n'arrive plus à te faire confiance Oliver… je ne sais plus ce qui relève du mensonge ou de la vérité. Je doute sur tous tes gestes, tes paroles…je ne sais pas si ce que tu as dit tu le pensais vraiment ou si c'est parce que tu voulais me manipuler », en croisant son regard. Oliver vit ses yeux embués et s'en voulu encore plus.

\- « Non… tu as raison. J'ai voulu te tendre un piège… », en baissant la tête en sentant la culpabilité l'étouffer mais il retrouva son regard pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il était conscient de ce qu'il avait fait. « Je t'ai manipulée pour obéir à Malcolm et… et le rendre fier de moi… mais j'ai changé quand j'ai compris qu'il me mentait et que les sorcières n'étaient pas celles qu'il décrivait ».

Il repensa à tout ce que Tommy lui avait raconté concernant Laurel et ce qu'il partageait avec elle mais aussi concernant Felicity.

\- « Je comprends que tu doutes de tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire mais c'est simple… je suis tombé amoureux de toi quand tu as pris soin de moi… » Felicity repensa à ce moment où Oliver n'était encore qu'un garçon plutôt violent qui avait été pris à partir par un clan. « Ce jour-là tout était organisé. J'ai joué la victime pour t'apitoyer sur mon sort, mais ce que j'ai ressenti n'était pas un mensonge », se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter en voyant la peine se peindre sur son visage. « Tu as été la première personne depuis bien longtemps à prendre soin de moi et même si j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments seulement bien plus tard… tout a changé à ce moment**-**là. »

Felicity serra les mâchoires pour tenter de se contrôler. Elle avait tellement envie de le croire, elle savait qu'il avait perdu ses parents jeunes, Tommy lui avait confirmé, et elle se sentait mal pour lui d'avoir manqué d'amour depuis son plus jeune âge mais ça n'effaçait pas son sentiment de trahison.

\- « Je veux bien te croire… mais un doute persistera toujours dans ma tête. Tu m'as fait souffrir Oliver…

\- Je le sais et je le regrette tous les jours, si seulement…il y a peut-être un sort, tu pourrais lire en moi comme Laurel le fait… ou trouver un moyen de savoir… », plein d'espoir.

Felicity le regarda et il nota une peine infinie dans son regard. Elle fit demi-tour sans lui répondre et il resta seul à tenter de contenir ses larmes et la douleur qui serrait son cœur.

####

Tommy servit un café fort à Oliver alors qu'il attendait debout au milieu du salon de la petite maison du quartier de Treme. Il était rentré au manoir en fin de journée et avait trouvé Oliver encore au lit, une main qui pendait hors des draps, une bouteille d'alcool fort vide échouée sur le sol au bout de celle-ci. Il y venait le moins possible pour éviter de raviver des souvenirs qui le faisait encore souffrir, mais cette fois il avait pris sur lui et était venu voir son ami pour qui il s'inquiétait et c'était pire encore que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Tommy avait plus ou moins emménagé avec Laurel et Felicity mais il n'oubliait pas son ami qui avait besoin de lui et quand il l'avait réveillé avec difficultés, il lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle pour le contraindre à le suivre.

Oliver attrapa la tasse d'une main légèrement tremblante et souffla sur le café fumant avant d'en prendre une première gorgée. Le gout amer le fit grimacer et éveilla un peu son cerveau endormi. Ces dernières semaines s'étaient écoulées dans une sorte de brouillard entretenu par l'alcool et il avait grimacé en sortant du manoir, ébloui par le soleil qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Il avait baissé les bras en se disant que parfois pour sauver ceux que l'on aimait il fallait prendre le risque de les perdre et il souhaitait que Felicity vive sa vie. Maintenant, au milieu du salon, il sentait son cœur battre à vive allure et il espérait qu'il allait avoir une nouvelle chance.

Il finit sa tasse de café avant que Laurel et Felicity ne les rejoignent. Oliver regarda cette dernière avec attention et remarqua ses yeux cernés et la tension qui émanait de son corps, peut-être à se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui et il sentit le besoin de se saouler pour oublier cette impression. Il fit un pas en arrière en voyant une chouette voler dans sa direction et qui se posa sur la table basse.

\- « Ça fait toujours cet effet la première fois », se mit à rire Tommy.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? », demanda Oliver interloqué.

\- « Elle se nomme Alva. C'est notre familier », intervint Felicity en prenant la parole pour la première fois. « Elle est là pour nous guider et nous protéger », expliqua-t-elle sérieusement alors qu'Oliver relevait les yeux pour la regarder et passa sous silence que le familier avait été là lors de son interrogatoire.

Elle toucha par réflexe son pendentif qu'elle portait sans le regarder. Il hocha la tête sans rien dire et reporta son attention sur l'animal. Il avait l'impression qu'elle l'observait et le jugeait de son regard doré. Il fut rappelé à ce qu'il se passait par la voix de Laurel.

\- « On a réussi à trouver tous les ingrédients dont on avait besoin pour le charme,… et on avait besoin aussi d'attendre la pleine lune pour avoir plus de pouvoir ».

Il hocha la tête en jetant un regard à Tommy qui lui sourit pour lui donner confiance puis à Felicity qui se tenait toujours un peu en retrait. Laurel lui demanda de s'asseoir en tailleur au milieu de la pièce puis fit signe à son amie.

Felicity avait du mal à regarder Oliver. Sa colère contre lui s'était atténuée mais sa méfiance l'empêchait toujours de le laisser approcher, c'était pour ça que Laurel et elle avait cherché depuis sa dernière visite, un charme qui lui permettrait de lire dans son passé. Oliver avait l'air sincère mais elle voulait en avoir le cœur net et avoir la chance enfin de mettre cette histoire derrière eux en oubliant Malcolm et le mal qu'il avait fait.

Elle attrapa la coupelle remplie de sel et réalisa un cercle sur le sol autour d'Oliver. Elle avait la gorge serrée en sentant son regard sur elle qui ne la quittait pas mais elle se concentra à nouveau pour mettre toute son énergie dans le charme. Elle s'assit en tailleur face à lui dans le cercle qu'elle ferma et croisa son regard.

\- « Tu dois savoir que ce charme me permettra de lire dans ton passé… je ne pourrais pas accéder à n'importe quel souvenir mais seulement à ceux qui me permettront de répondre à ma question et tu ne pourras rien me cacher.

\- C'est ce que je veux et je suis prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faut », répondit Oliver d'un ton sérieux.

Felicity hocha la tête et lui tendit un verre remplit d'une décoction, il baissa les yeux pour juger de la couleur étrange du liquide puis l'avala d'un trait en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle lui tendit ensuite la main et Oliver n'hésita pas pour tendre la sienne. Il sentit son corps se remplir d'une douce chaleur en sentant la peau de Felicity contre la sienne en pensant que son absence le marquait physiquement mais la chaleur augmenta jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une légère brûlure irradier et l'envelopper entièrement peu à peu. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et il ne perçut pas les mots que Felicity se mit à réciter.

\- « Par les esprits peuplant le temps et l'espace que je puisse savoir et ressentir. Prêtez-moi votre pouvoir et laissez-moi entrevoir le passé pour que je puisse avoir la réponse à ma question ».

Laurel vit le corps de Felicity et Oliver réagir en miroir alors qu'ils se raidissaient. Ils furent comme projetés en arrière mais leurs mains ne s'étaient pas quittées. Elle stoppa le geste de Tommy qui avait eu le réflexe de les rattraper et lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir.

Elle vit leurs mains se serrer avec plus de force et Alva soufflait et piétinait sur la table sans quitter des yeux le couple connecté. Ils ouvrirent brusquement les yeux et donnèrent l'impression de se regarder sans se voir.

Felicity assista à de nombreuses scènes, du jour où Oliver à peine âgé de douze ans avait enterré ses parents jusqu'à leur dernière rencontre. Elle vit Malcolm et entendit ses discours, ressenti le désir d'Oliver de se faire accepter, se sentit noyé par sa colère et sa tristesse puis se retrouva dans la petite salle de bain du café. Elle se tenait comme la première fois face à lui, son air encore rugueux sur le visage et elle tendit la main pour la poser sur son torse. Elle releva la tête pour plonger dans son regard et sa vue fut complétée par les sentiments encore confus qu'il ressentait.

L'esprit d'Oliver fut assailli par des pensées et des souvenirs et il était envahi par une seule idée. Il pouvait lire en elle. Son esprit fut alors percuté par une nouvelle pensée plus forte.

_Parce que je te laisse lire en moi._

Il vit une larme glisser sur la joue de Felicity et il sentit son cœur se serrer en comprenant que le charme fonctionnait et lui donnait une nouvelle chance.

* * *

**ça aura été long mais Laurel a trouvé le moyen pour aider Felicity à sonder le cœur d'Oliver et elle peut enfin lui faire confiance. Merci pour votre lecture, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre.**

**Je vous embrasse. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous livre le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'ai voulu tenter un nouveau thème dans le genre surnaturel. Peut être pas mon meilleur olicity mais je suis contente d'avoir pu faire plus interagir les femmes de cette fiction entre elles. Test de Bechdel réussi ! **

**Merci pour vos commentaires tout au long de ces chapitres, c'est toujours motivant d'avoir des retours. **

**Olicity-Love: la conclusion est enfin là. Merci d'avoir laissé un petit message à chaque chapitre.**

**aphrodite161701: merci pour tes commentaires. **

**Un mot encore pour la bêta adorée. Merci Delicity-Unicorn d'être toujours là et de trouver du temps pour moi. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Felicity bougea lentement et se rapprocha par instinct du corps chaud allongé près d'elle. Elle respira plus profondément et prit conscience de son odeur qui l'entourait, de son souffle contre sa peau et son envie de lui s'épanouit peu à peu en elle.

Elle glissa son visage dans son cou pour se protéger des premières lueurs du jour qui pénétraient la chambre en caressant lentement son torse fort. Elle se sentait à l'abri dans ses bras, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre et elle sentit un élan fort dans son cœur en sachant qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Elle se resserra un peu plus contre lui en ressentant le besoin de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui et quand sa main remonta le long de son dos pour se poser sur sa nuque son corps se cambra doucement sous l'effet d'anticipation.

Oliver ouvrit les yeux lentement à la sensation de Felicity serrée contre lui et à ses caresses pour l'instant innocentes mais qui n'allaient sans doute pas le rester. Il posa une main sur sa nuque et tourna légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Felicity redressa la tête et il rencontra son regard déjà sombre de désir.

Elle savait l'ensorceler sans avoir à faire appel à des charmes. Sa voix basse pour partager un secret depuis bien longtemps connu de tous, son timbre grave et plaisant qui éveillait son désir. Elle s'avança pour trouver ses lèvres et ils échangèrent un baiser lent qui s'approfondit peu à peu. Il posa une main sur sa taille en repoussa le tissu de son débardeur et savourer la douceur de sa peau. Il se laissa dériver, son esprit focalisé sur le bonheur de l'avoir dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa main trouver sa virilité dressée.

Felicity avait envie de lui et elle devait satisfaire ce désir qui ne faiblissait pas même après toutes ces années. Elle glissa sa main sous ses vêtements et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Son sexe déjà éveillé et presque prêt à lui donner du plaisir. Elle l'entendit gémir dans leur baiser de surprise et de plaisir mélangés. Elle le prit en main et commença à le caresser en mettant fin à leur baiser pour trouver son regard maintenant aussi noir que le sien et elle sourit.

Oliver se laissa happer par son envie et la laissa mener la danse avec plaisir. Elle se redressa et il frissonna à la sensation de sa chaleur qui s'éloignait. Il nota la bretelle de son débardeur qui était tombée de son épaule et le tissu qui découvrait un peu plus sa poitrine dressée de désir. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de la caresser et prit son sein en coupe à travers le tissu avant de le repousser pour sentir sa peau nue. Son sein était lourd et il joua avec son téton avant de relever la tête pour le prendre entre ses lèvres.

Felicity glissa une main sur sa tête, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent entre ses cheveux et elle se cambra contre lui pour appuyer leur contact. Elle fit glisser son pouce contre son gland et il gémit contre son sein en se cambrant. Ce son éveilla un peu plus son envie, elle repoussa les vêtements qu'Oliver portait et se baissa pour le prendre en bouche.

\- « Oh bébé… », gémit-il à la sensation de se sentir entourer. Felicity accentua ses caresses et il posa ses mains sur sa tête pour glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il ferma les yeux pour savourer cette sensation avant de les ouvrir et de tomber dans le regard de Felicity. Il se sentit encore une fois sans défense, il avait le sentiment de lui appartenir, d'être entièrement en son pouvoir et il adorait ça. Il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser profondément, lui retira son débardeur ainsi que le reste de ses vêtements avec empressement puis prit le temps de laisser son regard courir sur son corps nu le surplombant. Il caressa sa joue, son pouce effleurant sa lèvre inférieur alors que son autre main frôlait sa poitrine et sa taille. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la positionna au-dessus de lui.

Felicity le prit en main et se baissa lentement en le sentant glisser en elle jusqu'à la garde. Elle se mit rapidement à se déhancher alors que son souffle s'emballait et elle posa une main sur la bouche d'Oliver pour faire taire ses gémissements.

\- « Tais-toi… ne fait pas de bruit… », en étouffant un gémissement à son tour, « ou on ne sera pas tranquilles… »

Elle le vit tenter de se retenir mais quand elle accéléra ses mouvements il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un son guttural. Elle se baissa et l'embrassa pour étouffer ce son qui l'excita encore plus et ils jouirent serrés l'un contre l'autre le plus silencieusement possible.

Ils restèrent immobiles, à reprendre leur souffle lentement. Felicity frissonna en sentant les mains d'Oliver passer sur son dos en de caresses tendres, son corps sans force et rempli d'endorphines. Elle se figea à un bruit et tendit l'oreille. Oliver continuait de recouvrir son corps de caresses et elle tourna la tête vers la porte pour surveiller. Il la sentit aux aguets et voulu parler mais elle posa une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

\- « C'est Charlie… et avec un peu de chance… » en murmurant et il la vit sourire. « Sara va s'occuper de lui », en se tournant vers Oliver avec un sourire quand elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis une seconde et enfin les voix encore chargées de sommeil se diriger vers la cuisine.

Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui pour profiter encore un peu de ce matin de vacances qui leur était offert et ils se levèrent une heure plus tard.

Felicity, une fois douchée, remonta le petit couloir de cette maison qui restait chez elle même si elle avait déménagé depuis de nombreuses années. Elle entendait le bruit léger des conversations et celui du bol dans lequel Charlie devait remuer son chocolat légèrement parfumé à la chicorée. La seule chose avec laquelle il voulait déjeuner quand il était chez son oncle et sa tante, en se gavant de beignets saupoudrés de sucre glace.

Elle atteignit la cuisine et fut accueilli par un ensemble de bonjour. Charlie lui tendit les bras et elle lui donna un câlin. Son fils de cinq ans avait des yeux bleus aussi profonds que ceux d'Oliver et toutes les mimiques de son père quand il était de mauvaise humeur.

\- « Ça va canard ? », avant de lui demander s'il avait bien dormi et il acquiesça. Elle salua Sara, la fille de Laurel nommé ainsi en souvenir de sa tante avec des aires de celle-ci. « Merci de t'être occupée de lui ce matin »**.**

\- « De rien, ça me fait plaisir de passer du temps avec Charlie, il faut que j'en profite avant la fin des vacances ». Elle proposa alors une activité au petit garçon déjà excité de la journée qui s'annonçait.

Felicity prit Laurel dans ses bras qui était en train de cuisiner pour la saluer et salua Tommy de loin. Laurel lui rendit son étreinte et elles se séparèrent rapidement, Felicity ne voulant pas l'assaillir de bon matin avec un flot d'émotions.

Elle se servit un café et se prit plaisir à retrouver l'ambiance de cette maison qui l'avait vue se révéler à elle-même, les odeurs de plantes, le matériel servant aux charmes rangés dans les coins. Mais il y avait aussi l'ambiance de la ville de ce coin du pays où le soleil était brillant et chaud, l'air chargé d'une légère humidité et qui annonçait une journée radieuse. Elle aimait sa vie à Boston aussi et son travail dans une entreprise de recherche, mais La Nouvelle Orléans et le quartier de Treme en particulier avait une saveur spéciale.

Oliver arriva à son tour dans la cuisine salua tout le monde avant de se servir un café et de se glisser dans le dos de Felicity en posant une main sur sa hanche. Il avala une gorgée en regardant ce qu'elle fixait du regard. Ils faisaient face au salon et comme à chaque fois ils se souvenaient de ce moment qui leur avait permis de se retrouver. Il se revoyait inquiet et un peu perdu, faire face à celle qu'il avait trahie avant de comprendre qu'elle le laissait lire en elle et lui montrait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il avait perçu son sentiment de trahison, sa colère et sa détresse avant de sentir son pardon et tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Revenu à lui, il l'avait serrée avec force contre son torse, bouleversé par cette expérience et ces sentiments sans filtre. Il n'avait pas réussi à la lâcher avant un long moment et Felicity avait été dans le même état que lui. Il lui avait murmuré des mots de pardon et d'amour et il avait savouré chaque baiser et chaque caresse qu'elle lui avait donnés pour le calmer.

Il resserra sa main sur sa hanche et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Depuis sa rencontre avec Felicity plus rien n'avait été comme avant dans sa vie et encore moins à partir de ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé. Il avait à partir de là commencé à comprendre le pouvoir qui résidait dans ces jeunes femmes, et il avait appris à connaitre leur magie et leurs rites au fil des années. Elle l'avait laissé accéder à toutes ses connaissances et il se souvenait encore de sa rencontre avec Donna. Il avait bien cru qu'elle allait le tuer et il comprenait la peur qu'elle pouvait ressentir alors que sa fille avait échappé de peu à deux tentatives de meurtre.

\- « J'ai tué celui qui s'en est pris à nous, je peux recommencer… et Felicity a même le devoir de le faire ».

Elle avait réussi à le figer avec une seule phrase et heureusement que Felicity avait pris sa défense car Donna semblait déjà sur le point de lui lancer un sort qui lui ferait encore plus regretter tout ce qu'il avait pu faire. Felicity avait demandé à sa mère de se calmer avant de tout lui expliquer en sa présence. Il était resté pratiquement muet tout au long de l'histoire et quand elle lui avait parlé du charme et de la connexion qu'ils avaient eue, Donna avait poussé des cris de colère. Cette fois il lui avait fait face et même s'il percevait la tension et une puissance prendre place dans la pièce, il avait tenu bon. Felicity avait lu en lui, elle s'était ouverte à son tour et il ne prendrait plus le risque de la perdre maintenant même s'il devait essuyer une douleur atroce.

Heureusement Donna avait fini par comprendre et surtout elle faisait confiance à sa fille. A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, elle le surveillait mais avec les années, il la sentait moins réticente alors qu'elle voyait sa fille épanouie et son petit-fils heureux.

Oliver resta serré contre Felicity perdu dans ses souvenirs et ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose une main sur sa joue, le bout de ses doigts jouant avec ses cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux et se pencha pour échanger un regard profond qui n'avait pas besoin de mots. Ils s'étaient trouvés et s'étaient fait confiance et depuis leur amour se renforçait. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser léger et entendit son fils grogner qu'ils ne seraient jamais prêts pour aller au parc. Felicity et Oliver rirent et Sara intervint pour entraîner Charlie et l'aider à se préparer.

\- « Tu devrais aller voir Tommy », murmura Felicity à son oreille sans le lâcher. « Je crois qu'il a besoin de parler… »

Oliver jeta un regard dans la cuisine et aperçut son ami sur le perron de la maison. Il posa un baiser sur son front et partit retrouver Tommy à l'extérieur. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne réagit pas quand Oliver s'assit sur le banc à ses côtés. Il resta un moment silencieux, sirotant son café avant de lui demander comment il allait. Il était arrivé la veille avec Felicity et Charlie et il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre un moment pour se retrouver seul avec son meilleur ami.

\- « Je suis heureux de vous voir », en se tournant vers Oliver et celui-ci nota son regard triste.

\- « Mais ça réveille à chaque fois une flopée de souvenirs qu'on aimerait garder loin… », le brun hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

Tommy était heureux avec la femme qu'il aimait, elle lui avait donné une fille belle et intelligente qui était aussi douée que sa mère en magie. Cette dernière avait eu peur en apprenant qu'elle attendait une fille de lui transmettre son pouvoir. Elle avait suivi son évolution avec anxiété, l'avait initiée avec sérieux et empathie, encore plus depuis son adolescence, et à chaque nouvelle étape franchie elle était soulagée de voir que sa fille ne serait pas inhibée dans sa vie par son pouvoir comme elle avait pu l'être.

\- « Sara est au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé… », commença Tommy d'une petite voix. « Et lui apprendre que son grand-père s'en est pris à ses parents et a tué sa tante a été difficile mais elle fait face à notre histoire avec beaucoup de maturité. Je n'étais pas aussi mature qu'elle à son âge », se mit à rire Tommy doucement. Oliver le suivit en se remémorant l'époque de leur adolescence et son rire se perdit aux souvenirs de ces moments difficiles où il avait dû apprendre à vivre sans ses parents.

\- « Felicity a voulu tout raconter à Charlie même s'il est très jeune… » il porta sa tasse à la bouche hésitant puis ajouta « Je crois qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne soit pas prêt si quoi que ce soit pouvait se passer.

\- Si vous vous faisiez attaquer ? », demanda Tommy et il hocha la tête.

\- « Donna a tué celui qui s'en est pris à elles, Felicity n'a pas eu à le faire mais elle en serait capable et elle est prête à tout pour mettre toutes les chances du côté de Charlie. Il va surement devenir un as des arts martiaux… », avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

\- « Même si je m'entraîne pour savoir me défendre au cas où, Sara est capable de me mettre au tapis », se mit à rire Tommy.

\- « Nos familles sont fortes », avec un regard fier et son ami acquiesça.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, en savourant ce moment tranquille et leurs retrouvailles et cette fois c'est Tommy qui prit la parole.

\- « Felicity n'est toujours pas décidé à revenir à NOLA ? », demanda-t-il et Oliver secoua la tête négativement.

\- « Elle s'éclate dans son travail même si ce n'est pas tous les jours facile. Elle a travaillé dur dans ses études pour obtenir ce genre de poste et elle n'est pas prête de le lâcher.

\- Et toi ça te va ?

\- Tant que je la vois heureuse tout me va », avec un sourire timide. « Tu sais… je ne te l'ai jamais dit… », en regardant une voiture passer dans la rue. La chaleur commençait à se faire sentir et il était impatient de faire la sortie prévue. « Je t'en ai voulu et j'ai été jaloux de ta relation avec Laurel. »

Il avait fait une pause pour avouer ce secret honteux. Tommy était son meilleur ami, il ne lui en voudrait pas mais il avait toujours une crainte de le perdre. Oliver sentit le brun tourner la tête vers lui et il déglutit avant de s'expliquer.

\- « Tu étais amoureux d'une sorcière, tu avais ignoré les paroles de ton père et tu vivais un bonheur dont tu ne m'avais pas parlé alors qu'on se disait tout… et moi je l'ai fait souffrir… ».

Tommy sentit toute l'émotion de son ami, hésita, puis passa un bras sur ses épaules pour lui donner une tape dans le dos la gorge serrée lui aussi.

\- « Je suis désolé.

\- Moi aussi. J'aurai du te parler au lieu de te mentir comme je le faisais avec ton père.

\- On a réussi finalement à se parler, j'ai beaucoup appris avec un frère comme toi et j'espère pouvoir mettre tout ça à profit avec mon fils…

\- Ton fils ? », en se tournant vers lui. Ils entendirent les cris de joie de Felicity et Tommy sourit en coin.

\- « Je crois que Felicity a appris la nouvelle elle aussi », plaisanta-t-il avant que les bras d'Oliver ne se referment sur lui.

Laurel tenait Felicity dans ses bras, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle était heureuse de revoir son amie et de partager cette nouvelle avec elle. Tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu les avait rapprochées et elle était devenue une sœur pour elle. Cette pensée lui brisa le cœur en pensant à Sara qui lui avait été enlevée et Felicity le sentit car elle la serra un peu plus fort pour la consoler. Ce jour fatidique, elles avaient perdu leur sœur et leur mentor et elles s'étaient raccrochées l'une à l'autre.

\- « Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi et Tommy », d'une voix émue.

\- « Merci d'être là pour partager tout ça avec moi… » alors que sa voix se brisait à la fin de sa phrase. « Je ne pensais pas pouvoir trouver une autre sœur… », en se détachant d'elle pour lui offrir un sourire.

Laurel vit Felicity se mettre à pleurer et la serra contre elle une fois encore le temps de reprendre leurs esprits. Elles se séparèrent et Felicity tendit l'oreille pour savoir si tout se passait bien avec Charlie. Elle l'entendit appeler Alva et sourit avant d'aborder le sujet de Nyssa.

\- « Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ? », demanda-t-elle à Laurel et elle secoua négativement la tête.

\- « Et toi ? » Si elle ne leur donnait pas signe de vie peut-être était-elle morte et à ce moment-là Felicity pouvait la contacter.

\- « Non plus… elle se cache… mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Elle a peut-être basculé de l'autre côté… »

Laurel connaissait son histoire, la puissance de son père avec les dérives et leurs conséquences, peut-être que Nyssa après avoir lutté tant d'années pour maîtriser son pouvoir avait succombé aux ombres à cause du chagrin. Elles ne pouvaient que supposer alors que Nyssa semblait avoir disparue de la surface du monde terrestre et de celui des esprits.

Felicity pénétra dans Audubon park et jeta un regard à Oliver alors que Laurel et Tommy marchaient en avant enlacés. Ce lieu avait un sens particulier pour eux et il resterait pour toujours l'endroit de leurs rendez-vous secrets et de ce signe qui avait montré à Felicity qu'Oliver était fait pour elle. Elle avait oublié ce papillon qui s'était posé sur son épaule quand elle avait appris ses mensonges, mais les forces de l'univers lui avaient ouvert les yeux une bonne fois pour toute.

Ils furent sortis de leur bulle par Charlie qui vint les percuter en courant et Oliver se mit à courir après leur fils alors que celui-ci riait aux éclats. Elle les regarda faire, son regard se promenant sur toutes les personnes qu'elle considérait comme sa famille et sourit en sentant un sentiment de bonheur l'envahir. Elle était à sa place, avait accepté celle qu'elle était et se dit que ce qu'elle avait pris pour une malédiction avec un coup de pouce s'était transformée en force. Elle ne voyait plus sa vie autrement maintenant, à part peut-être donner à Oliver une petite fille devant laquelle il pourrait fondre comme Tommy avec Sara. Elle croisa le regard d'Oliver, lui sourit pour le rassurer alors qu'il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés à la voir perdue dans ses pensées et le rejoignit sans attendre.

* * *

**Il aura fallu attendre le dernier chapitre mais le olicity est enfin réuni et heureux**.

**Encore merci pour vos lectures et vos messages, Delicity-Unicorn merci pour tout ce temps, cette motivation et nos échanges. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle. **

**Je vous retrouve très vite pour une surprise... **

**Je vous embrasse. **


End file.
